


Online Smiles (eng.ver)

by LittleRain0048



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Josei, LadyNoir - Freeform, MMORPGs, Marichat, Multi, Online Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple, Romance, Roommates, Slice of Life, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRain0048/pseuds/LittleRain0048
Summary: What is it that makes a man fall in love with a woman at first sight? Appearance? Wealth? NO, when campus prince, Adrien Agreste saw Marinette, what made him fall in love was not her extraordinary beauty; but her playing skills!Marinette, videogames expert and a university student, just finished her relationship with his virtual husband when ChatNoir, n1 male player asks her for marriage.Based in "A Slight Smile is very Charming" and "Love o2o"





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug neither Love o2o and the novel.

**Introduction**

What is it that makes a man fall in love with a woman at first sight? Appearance? Wealth? NO, when campus prince and gaming expert, university student Adrien Agreste saw Marinette, what made him fall in love was not her extraordinary beauty; but her playing skills!

Marinette Dupain Cheng, expert in videogames and a university student, just finished her relationship with his virtual husband CenturyWarrior when ChatNoir, the best male player in the game, asks her to become his wife.

* * *

_Ages:_

Adrien (23)

Marinette (22)


	2. Divorce request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is that possible? The dorm’s internet took a week to be fixed, only seven days, but he has already lost interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug neither Love o2o and the novel.

[CenturyWarrior] Ladybug, come to the ‘Unloved Island’ and let’s get a divorce.

The moment Ladybug connects, she sees the private message of her online “husband”, CenturyWarrior.  Ladybug is stunned. How is that possible? The dorm’s internet took a week to be fixed, only seven days, but he has already lost interest?

After a while Ladybug answers: “Why?”

 

[CenturyWarrior] I’m really sorry, please don’t ask why.

[CenturyWarrior] I will give you a divine item as compensation.

 

He’s even offering a compensation? Ladybug isn’t sure of what is happening. “It’s ok.”

Marriage in games are usually not real. She married Century to complete some missions in which only couples are allowed to participate, that’s one of the reasons why several unmarried players got married in the guild. CenturyWarrior had sent her a message asking if she wanted to marry him, and she accepted without much thought. They have been married for half a year and although Ladybug has never been affectionate nor showed much affection, both were highly compatible. After fighting side by side for a long time, they became stronger in the sense of comrades. After all it's a game...

 

[Ladybug] I’m on my way.

 

Ladybug’s avatar gets on her horse and heads to the Unloved Island. Ladybug occupies a female avatar that wears a red outfit with golden ornaments.

This online game, “Miraculous Voyage”, is the latest online martial arts game on the market. There is nothing out of the ordinary in this game other than its beautiful landscapes and illustrations and its long list of available avatars types: 18 different avatars for boys and girls, and new accessories each update. Usually the red heroine is less chosen, not because of its appearance, but the weapon that carries: a saber almost the same size as the avatar. Compared to the elegant fire flute of the orange avatar, the snow fans of the white avatar or the green avatar’s small emerald daggers; the saber is not a weapon that is usually associated with feminine beauty, so many girls do not usually choose it. Ladybug liked the powerful weapon though, and it went with her image.

Upon arriving at the 'Island of the Unloved', both of them drink a glass of 'Water from the Unloved' and the game system announces: "The love between Ladybug and CenturyWarrior has ended and they have now divorced. They no longer have any ties together and say goodbye to look for a new soulmate. "

 

[CenturyWarrior]  _Sending divine item._   **Accept**   _or_   **Cancel**

[Ladybug]  **Cancel**

[Ladybug] :)

[Ladybug] It’s not necessary.

[Ladybug] We only marry for missions, no compensation is necessary.

[Ladybug]  _Ladybug has been disconnected._

In the afternoon of the next day Ladybug reconnects after lunch. CookieTikki, a girl from the guild who is close to, is also connected and starts asking her about Century.

 

[CookieTikki] Ladybug!

[CookieTikki] Is it true that you and Century divorced?

[CookieTikki] I heard he is getting married to StormyWeather today at 8:00 p.m.!

[Ladybug] ......

[CookieTikki] Did you two really get divorced?

[Ladybug] yeah.

[CookieTikki] oohh

[CookieTikki] it’s a shame.

[CookieTikki] CenturyWarrior is a good guy. I never thought that he would fall into the temptation of beauty.

[CookieTikki] But StormyWeather indeed is pretty.

 

Tikki is obviously not talking about the avatar, but in real life. A few months ago, the game company scheduled an event on the official website that consisted of an online voting between players in real life, in which the three most popular males and females obtained high-level armor. StormyWeather posted two photos and a short video about her and won the first place with a large number of votes; this amount surprised everyone on the server where Ladybug was playing. After the event, StormyWeather became the target of many male players on the server.

Her ex-husband was now going to marry another girl in less than a day. Although the relationship between the two was more like a couple of comrades, Ladybug still couldn’t help to feel somewhat a little upset. In real life, she hits her head with one of her hands (an act she always does when frustrated) and starts screaming: "How can you be like that!? How can you choose beauty just for the appearance and not for the interior?! "

It is obvious that Ladybug did not scream in the game, but in her room in the university dorms, so the person on the top bed immediately threw a couple of pillows at her.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng! How can a beauty like you scream such a thing? What would the rest of us be? "

It’s true. Marinette is beautiful, a very beautiful girl. But there are a lot of pretty girls; some are elegant, others smart, sweet, gentle ... And there are others like Marinette, who are a little clumsy (a little because Marinette feels that she has improved over the years), although she can also be considered the intelligent type.

Big blue eyes, pink lips, a shapely body with the necessary curves; Even if Marinette wore the ugliest uniform, no one would deny the fact that she is gorgeous.

Suddenly, Marinette remembers what just happened in the game and continues to hit her head. Meanwhile in the game, CookieTikki keeps telling her the gossip. Apparently StormyWeather mentioned she wanted to marry someone from the 'List of leaders' (Ranking of the best players divided between men and women). She had also been seen taking some missions with CenturyWarrior in recent weeks.

Just as she had thought, at the time she didn’t connect, Century had his outings with Stormy. Marinette simply replied to Tikki with a tired face emoticon.

 

[CookieTikki] Although you can’t really blame Century, Bug.

[CookieTikki] Actually...

[Ladybug] ?

[Ladybug] What?

 

Marinette stopped hitting her head to answer and drink some water while writing with one hand.

 

[CookieTikki] actually ...

[Cookie Tikki] you're so good at playing

[Cookie Tikki] and you're the first on the female 'leader list'

[CookieTikki] and you don’t usually ask any guys for items or upload photos in the forum ...

[CookieTikki] so many of the players think you're a crossdresser!

"Pffffft" the water in Marinette's mouth ended up splashed on the computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm writing this first in spanish the english updates will come after the spanish ones. I will try to update at least once a week if my studies let me. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Kidnap the groom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug neither Love o2o and the novel.

“That’s why they think I'm a guy!?" Marinette shouted again, this time pulling her hair with her hands.

"Marinette, if you keep yelling like that, Miss Mendeleiv is going to kick us from the dormitories." The same girl from a few minutes ago reproached her again, throwing another pillow.

"Uah!" Marinette screamed as she felt the impact of the pillow. "Alya, where did you get so many pillows?"

Alya just rolled her eyes and continued to look at her phone.

* * *

 

Five minutes to eight.

The red heroine descends gracefully on Vermillion Bridge at the City of the Second Star. The couple carriages always pass through this bridge before the ceremony.

Getting married in "Miraculous Voyage" can be very expensive or very simple. At the beginning, when Century and Ladybug got married, the wedding was really simple because they did not have much money. All they did was arribe to Amore's sanctuary, goddess of love and marriage, and recite their vows. In addition, the two were married just to fulfill the missions of the game, so they didn't need a celebration.

A comparison of that day, the wedding of CenturyWarrior and StormyWeather is, without a doubt, luxurious.

Includes hundreds of fireworks, musicians with instruments of all kinds; to clear the way, eight people in the game to parade through the streets and a complete first-class restaurant reserved for the wedding's reception. There is also a rumor that everyone at the reception is going to receive an 888 Dimas envelope (money used in the game) as a wedding gift.

In the public chat there are several discussions of the wedding. After all, StormyWeather has a reputation and the name of CenturyWarrior is also known. It is said that even players from other servers are also watching the wedding with other accounts created for this server.  
On Vermillion Bridge, Ladybug keeps standing without any expression. The matrimonial carriage is approaching and she should start moving to one side.

"NOOOOOOO!" Before Marinette could move the avatar, she heard a cry behind her. When she turned surprised by the noise, she finds Chloé standing on the little table in the middle of the room. Behind her is Rose with a magazine roll in her hands and the same expression of terror on her face.

"COCKROACH! There's a cockro- NOOOOO!" Chloé and Rose shouted and clung tightly with each other. "Why are you only watching, do something!" Marinette tried to catch it with Alya's help, but the cockroach moved really fast from one place to another, causing more screams from the two blondes on the table.

Meanwhile in the game, Ladybug's avatar was still standing on the same place when the new couple almost arrived to the bridge. Other players in the area noticed it and the public chat began to fill with comments about the ex-wife.

 

[Second Star] [FlowerRain]: Does everyone see that? I see the CenturyWarrior’s ex-wife on Vermillion Bridge!

[Second Star] [IhateEveryone]: I see it, I see it!

[Second Star] [SpringWishes]: I see it, and I think she looks very sad. * sigh *

[Second Star] [OhHaHa]: WTF! How do you know that?

[Second Star] [◎ups◎]: I saw her before. I'm standing right next to her. Woohoo! There will be a little excitement to see today! I think she's going to kidnap the groom.

[Second Star] [MyLoveStormy]: Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom!!! Give me back my StormyWeather!

[Second Star] [SweetMilkTea]: Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! He doesn’t deserves her, StormyWeather is mine!

[Second Star] [OhHaHa]: …

 

After that, the defenders of justice began to write.

 

[Second Star] [May]: Even though StormyWeather is a beauty, I still have to say that she is doing this wrong, stealing someone else's husband and bragging like that? Are you not afraid of the punishment of the gods?

 

[Second Star] [ThunderboltCall]: That's right, Ladybug is a really good and fair person.

[Second Star] [MyLoveStormy]: Look at Ladybug, she's heartbroken to the point where she can’t say anything.

[Second Star] [BlueBerry589]: a beautiful woman over a loyal woman ... * sigh *

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: Hey, hey, why are you bragging so much? Of course, she needs to present herself after stealing someone else's husband. StormyWeather is a shameless one.

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: shameless

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: shameless

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: shameless

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: shameless

[Second Star] [ShamelessStormyWeather203]: shameless

[ **System** ]: _The user [ShamelessStormyWeather203] has been blocked for creating spam._

 

It is not the first time that this user has wanted to cause problems with StormyWeather, apparently due to envy. Her user has been blocked several times for causing problems, but it seems that she creates different accounts with the same name and change the numbers at the end. Stormy’s friends couldn’t stand her anymore and they usually didn’t remain silent.

 

[Second Star] [RainyWeather]: Who's the shameless! Shut up! In addition, who says that the other woman is loyal? Do not believe everything! Are you qualified enough to say that our Stormy is not good enough?

[Second Star] [TropicalWeather]: Who wants to steal the groom? Just come and try. Don’t think that even if you are first in the girls' classification table you are so incredible. All the WeatherForce clan is here. I want to see her come and try!

[Second Star] [kkk]: The women who are at the top of the leaderboard must be beached whales, CenturyWarrior has made the right decision.

 

As the chat continues to explode, all players run to Vermillion Bridge.

When Marinette finally gets rid of the cockroach, she goes to her computer, and this is the scene she sees: around the heroine in red, a crowd of people. But they didn’t come too close to her, leaving an empty circle around the heroine, allowing Ladybug to remain there alone. A desolate figure standing in the middle of the commotion.

And then there are continuous phrases that are emitted from above the heads of those who surround the area. The most frequent is "Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom!

Marinette is in a trance.

She just entered the game, stood on the bridge and then went to chase a cockroach. It didn’t even take more than five minutes. What happened?

That's right, one can steal the groom or fiancée in the game. For that, you must first pay a huge cost to the system. Second, you have to win three consecutive PK battles. And then the person who is being kidnapped must "accept" the kidnapping ... If the other person doesn’t give their consent, the robbery of the groom or fiancée is considered a loss. Therefore, apart from those who have fallen completely into the abyss of love, only a suicide would try to steal the groom.

What did she do to allow others to misunderstand that she is going to kidnap the groom?

Marinette looks around without saying anything thinking how to get out of this, if she rushes to get out of the game right now, will the crowd of people believe that she left quickly because a broken heart?

While Marinette is thinking about running away or not, she clicks on the chat boxes of her friends that keep popping up. They are also asking her what is happening. Marinette does not respond to any of them, closing all the chats. There is also a continuous discussion on the guild forum. Most men support Century, while the women support Ladybug. There are even some people who try to convince Ladybug to not take it too seriously. They are from the same guild and they shouldn’t be divided by this misunderstanding.

At this time, another friend chat appears again. Marinette opens it, it's from CenturyWarrior. Because of his rude tone, he's probably a little angry too. "What's going on, didn’t you say we were fine yesterday? I also offered you a compensation, you're the one who didn’t want it."

Marinette is still thinking how to escape. She writes back, "Hey, I just came to see..."

Not so far away from the commotion, there’s an avatar under a tree watching the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Ladybug to kidnap the groom! Marinette is in a crisis~~~ this chapter finishes here. I will update at least once a week and the story is on FanFiction and AO3, Spanish and English. Thanks for reading!


	4. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ChatNoir]: What do you think about the wedding celebration?  
> [Ladybug]: ...it's a great wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

Ladybug doesn’t find a way out to this problem. Running away is not very heroic, but standing there makes her look like a bandit. At that moment, Ladybug makes a quick decision. She picks up his clothes and sits on the side of the bridge.

Afterwards, Ladybug announces to the rest of the players the opening of a "Medicine Store", all the players around her can’t help but stop writing. Ladybug quickly shouts: "Look, take a look, medicine freshly made by a high-level player, now with a 50% discount!"

Once this phrase comes out, all players who originally expected to see the kidnapping, quickly approach Ladybug and begin to ask for medicines. High level medicine is hard to acquire. The first way to do it is through the most advanced healers, although these usually help only those in your guild; the other way, the slower one, would be to collect the materials by winning combats with dungeon bosses (something like bosses at each level) of high rank. So getting these items at discounts is almost impossible.

With the group of people glued to one side, the matrimonial carriage quickly crosses Vermillion Bridge. A few minutes later, it disappears in the distance.

At the same time, Ladybug's medicine is also sold in an instant. By announcing that there is no more for sale, players begin to disperse one after another. The lively Vermillion Bridge, which few people go to unless there is a wedding, regains its loneliness again. The heroine gets up and was about to leave when a player sends her a chat request: "Miss Ladybug."

Ladybug turns to see the player.

The avatar stands under the willow tree planted next to the end of the bridge as the light breeze moves the willow leaves lightly. The man under the tree wears a black robe and holds a long silver rod. The sleeve of his tunic floats in the wind, as if he were free and without restrictions.

Ladybug's eyes remain hypnotized.

Of course, she is not hypnotized because the man in black gives off a strong aura. In spite of that, this figure in black is frequent in the game. After seeing many of them, one becomes insensitive to that.

It's not because of the appearance, it's because of the man's name: ChatNoir.

The number one male player on the server, ChatNoir.

In comparison her, who acquired its position in the list recently, ChatNoir is in the top since the beginning of the game. This is why many players don’t usually meet him, only the highest on the list. Marinette's head is full of thoughts: "It's ChatNoir! A master game! A rich man!"

Despite her excitement, Marinette moves her avatar slowly towards the other player and accepts the private chat, adding him to her friends list.

 

[Ladybug]: It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. ChatNoir.

[Ladybug]: may I know why are you calling me?

 

ChatNoir greets her back before answering.

 

[ChatNoir]: What do you think about the wedding celebration?

 

Marinette, not expecting that question, thinks a little. Did he also came because of the rumors?

* * *

Adrien Agreste is the son of Gabriel Agreste, director and architecture professor of “A University” in the capital; and Emilie Agreste, a history teacher at the same university. Known as the idol of the campus, Adrien is a genius in his senior year who belongs to the computer faculty in the science section. A long list of confessions on the part of the girls, a really attractive face, a good physique, the best grades, notable in sports, even a small company created by itself; Adrien Agreste is the most popular guy here.

In spite of all this, he always rejects invitations from girls and it’s even known that he has never had a girlfriend, which makes him look more desirable.

"Adrien!" He turns and sees his uncle calling him. "It's good that you could come, I haven’t seen you in a while." Both of them are in a cyber-café that their uncle owns. Adrien greets him back with a smile and they both go to one of the private chess rooms. Once they are seated, each one on the opposite side of the table, they begin to play while they share some conversations.

"You are taller every time I see you, you’re at least one eighty!" His uncle speaks excitedly.

"It’s true that several years have passed ... it's good to see you again, uncle."

"Aish, what's with that formal tone?" His uncle laughs a little "I know, if you win me in this game I’ll give you a gift."

Adrien raises an eyebrow for a moment, but then smiles mischievously. "Then I hope it's a good gift."

A few minutes later, Adrien moves his last piece and finally finishes the game. "Checkmate."

His uncle laughs and accepts his defeat. "I had forgotten how good you were. Come with me to the exit to give you your reward. "The two leave the room when his uncle talks to him again. “This is my gift" he says opening his arms "I'm going to open another store closer to the schools and I know you're looking for an office for your new company."

Adrien looks around all the people in the computers with the earphones on, it is a wide space in an area near the university; however, Adrien shakes his head.

"Thanks for everything, but I prefer to do everything from scratch; besides, I already found a place for the company.” Adrien responds politely.

His uncle keeps smiling and puts his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Your parents must be so proud, you know that if you need anything you can tell me." After that, one of the employees approaches him and his uncle asks him to wait a moment.

Adrien looks around again when he sees that one of the computers has the game "Miraculous Voyage" open. After that, Adrien can’t take his eyes away, not from the screen, but from the hands that move on the keyboard. Adrien watches in amazement as the fingers of the person playing moves quickly with exact precision. When he returns to see the screen, the avatar of the heroine has already finished the combat and receives its reward. Adrien, who is behind can’t see the face of the girl and looks at the name of her character.

'Ladybug'. Obviously he has heard of her, the player at the top of the female list.

The girl logs out of her account and goes to pay the bill. With that, Adrien reaches to see the girl’s profile and feels in the depths of his memories that he has seen her before. When his uncle returns, the girl is already leaving the cafe.

The next day, Adrien connects to Miraculous Voyage and decides to look for the heroine in red. Just at that moment, one of his colleagues writes to him through chat.

 

[Plagg&Cheese]: Chat!

[Plagg&Cheese]: Did you hear the rumors? CenturyWarrior and StormyWeather are getting married in a few minutes!!!

[ChatNoir]: who?

[Plagg&Cheese]: why don’t you never read the forum?

[Plagg&Cheese]: Ladybug’s ex-husband and that girl who was first on the popularity list.

[Plagg&Cheese]: they behave like it's the wedding of the year!

 

Ex-husband? That means that she is without commitments, the luck he has! Adrien moves ChatNoir towards the City of Two Stars and stands under a tree to look for Ladybug, who is likely to come. A few minutes later, he sees the girl's avatar descend on the Vermillion Bridge. He keeps looking at her and realizes that the avatar has not moved in about five minutes, will she have a problem? When the people around her start to assume that she is going to kidnap the groom and she does not move at all, he realizes that it is possible that on the other side of the screen, the girl has not noticed the situation. When the avatar finally moves, what it does is sit on one side and opens a medicine store. He is surprised at how quickly she took care of the crowd, which was scattered little by little.

Adrien just needs to do his part.

When Ladybug stands up he quickly calls her and sends a friend request. The heroine in red happily accepts it and approaches him.

* * *

[ChatNoir]: What do you think about the wedding celebration?

[Ladybug]: ...it's a great wedding.

 

Both remain silent for a moment.

 

[ChatNoir]: Then, would you like to have an even bigger wedding?

[Ladybug]: ?

[ChatNoir]: Marry me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Adrien really knows what he wants (: If you have noticed, in the story many extras will appear in the game (on the public chat), so I need several... If any of you have some ideas for the names, write them in the comments! I can also make your users appear if you like, thanks for reading!


	5. Campus beauty, department beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, who doesn’t care much, just shrugs her shoulders.
> 
> "Mari, do you at least know who she is?"
> 
> "Should I know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2oand the novel.

Marinette stays a while watching the screen. Maybe the computer got damaged because of the splashed water? Maybe she read wrong or maybe he wanted to say something else... But the "marry me" is a bit difficult to confuse.

 

[Ladybug]: Mr. Noir ... Has your account been hacked?

[ChatNoir]: ...

[ChatNoir]: Have you seen the latest announcement about the last Couple Competition?

 

A couple competition? It's been a while since she participated in one. "I'm going to check the game’s official page." Ladybug answers and opens the page in a new window. The first thing you see when you enter is “COUPLE PK COMPETITION" in big letters.

Marinette quickly reads the information of the event and before finishing it, she has already realized what it is about. In short, it’s a series of battles in pairs of which the first three of each server will get a reward, and the couple that wins between the servers will gain the main price. Being among the top three of the server has a reward of good items, but the main price is an exuberant amount of Dimas. Just reading it, hearts form in her eyes and she starts drooling.

 

[Ladybug]: You were looking for me for this competition?

[ChatNoir]: Mhmm

[Ladybug]: why me?

[ChatNoir]: You are the player who is at the top of the female list, and with a big difference from the second.

 

...Well. That makes sense. But still she feels a little moved. ChatNoir is a very strong player, not for anything he is first among the guys. Besides, he has a lot of weapons and spiritual pets at really high levels. If she joins him, the probability of winning the competition is more than fifty percent. However, the first time she got married was to fulfill couples missions in the guild, is it okay that this time she marries for the competition?

But if you think about it, if you don’t do it for missions or competitions, then why does one marry strangers in the game?

 

[Ladybug]: fine!

[Ladybug]: Let's get married.

 

Ladybug starts walking towards Amore’s temple when ChatNoir stops her.

 

[ChatNoir]: wait

[Ladybug]: what is it?

 

Would it have been too direct? Marinette dismisses those thoughts when she sees the answer.

 

[ChatNoir]: I need to make some preparations.

[ChatNoir]: in three days at eight o'clock.

[Ladybug]: Prepare what?

 

[ChatNoir]: the wedding ceremony.

 

A ceremony? Does ChatNoir want to do all the ritual for the wedding?

 

[Ladybug]: Only the inscription in the temple is enough.

[Ladybug]: we’re getting married because a competition, is not it enough with a small wedding?

[ChatNoir]: How ChatNoir’s wedding can be so simple?

[Ladybug]: ...

* * *

"Marinette ..."

Marinette looks up from her homework and sees Rose who is pressing her lips in a straight line and the fingers of her hands seem unable to leave her skirt in peace.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asks seeing how nervous she looks.

Rose nods and talks to her again. "It's about your computer... I think it doesn’t turn on anymore."

Marinette's eyes open like to discs and she turns her gaze to where her computer is, at the table in the center of the four girls' room. When Marinette approaches the computer and tries to turn on the computer, it doesn’t. "What happened? Yesterday was working perfectly..."

Rose speaks again with a nervous tone: "Today in the morning ... Chloé and I tried to cook noodles when-"

"You and Chloé were cooking?" Alya, who had been watching her two friends from the top of her bed, asked with a confused face. Marinette had also raised an eyebrow, the two of them cooking? The only thing that Rose knew how to cook was the frosting that was placed on top of the cupcakes and Chloé only went to the kitchen to take out the makeup that she put inside the refrigerator at summer.

"I said we were trying!" Rose screamed in embarrassment. "The thing is that when we tried to get the noodles out of the pot, Chloé burned her hand with the hot water and her screams made me spill the water on the table..."

While Marinette was listening to the story, she started to open the back of the computer to see the amount of damage. "Is pretty bad? I promise you that after my classes I’ll take it to the technician. Chloé must also be finishing her classes..."

"I don’t think it's necessary" Marinette smiled at her to calm down her a bit. "Some minor damage was done, but it's nothing I can’t fix. I only have to buy some spare parts in the store in front the university and exchange them with those who have burned." Rose, who hadn’t understood at all, simply stared at her, Marinette laughed a little. "What I want to say is that you don’t need to take it to the technician. I was just going to take a break, so I can go buy the parts and fix the computer by myself. Just concentrate on arriving on time at your class, which you have about five minutes left. "

Upon hearing this, the blue-eyed short-haired opens her eyes wide again, quickly grabs her backpack and runs out of the room. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Do you want a ride?" Alya asked as she climbed down from her bed. "I also need to buy a USB at the front store."

The two girls left the dorms and got on the brunette's motorcycle. While crossing the campus, Alya took advantage of the fact that nobody could hear them to question the blue-haired girl.

"Now, are you going to tell me why are you in such a hurry to fix the computer?"

"Hurry? I am a computer student, I can’t be a day without the computer. In addition, I am very responsible and I worry about my homework." Marinette joked.  "Besides, it's much cheaper to do it myself."

"Yes of course ... we are in the same faculty, obviously I know." Her friend rolled her eyes "But Rose and Chloé would pay for it, and the technician will take only a couple of days, tis not too much. Do you need it this weekend? "

"... I might have a date in the game ..."

"Ohhh ... Could it be with your husband CenturyWarrior?"

"How do you know that?"

"..."

"You spied on me again!"

"Of course not! You left the computer on a couple of weeks ago and I saw the chat open. I just read his 'husband' status and that he asked if you could send him a photo... which, by the way, did you send it? "

"Of course not!" Marinette replied in the same way. "I like that the game has some anonymity, it’s not necessary to know the player’s faces. Also, the relationship between us was due to couple missions and we end the relation a couple of days ago. "

"Huhhhh... that's why I never recommend online relationships."

"You say that because you already have a boyfriend."

"I would say it even if I did not have one." Alya said with a slight blush on her face which, although Marinette is behind her, she can sense it. "Then who are you going to meet?"

Before she could answer, they arrived at the entrance and noticed a group of girls surrounding the news panel. Unable to stand the curiosity, Alya stopped the motorcycle and approached the panel. Marinette stayed waiting due to the amount of girls. When her friend returns, she takes her hands with a smile.

"Mari! You’re going to like this." She lowered her tone a bit. "The male basketball game between the Science and Language department is tomorrow, and it seems that Adrien Agreste will participate."

Adrien Agreste. Hearing his name Marinette is more interested in the subject. Although they are in the same department (Science-computation), the two have not crossed paths or interacted in any way. Among the main reasons would be that he does not usually stay in the dorms because he has an apartment nearby; and that Adrien is a year older than her. Being the most popular guy on campus, it is normal for girls to be excited to have the opportunity to see him in sportswear. Marinette has to admit it, Adrien is really handsome; however, that’s not the main reason why he attracts her. Adrien is also the best student of the faculty and she is fascinated to see his work at the exhibitions. A handsome and intelligent man, even with his own company, can someone be so perfect? The only thing would be that he is also known to be cold and that never had a girlfriend before... which causes some rumors, but who is she to criticize? She was called a crossdresser because she didn’t want to upload a photo...

"What do you say? Do we buy tickets for the four of us? Although we’re going the Science students, we can see the handsome Language boys too... "Alya says with a mischievous smile.

"Didn’t you just said that you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But I also have eyes to appreciate what I see. "

Marinette rolls her eyes again and accepts. "Okay, but do it later, let's go to the store first."

The two resume their journey and a few minutes later they arrive at the store. Without having to search a lot, they find everything they need and approach the cashier to pay. Before them there are two girls who seem to be buying a computer battery. The owner of the store shows them three types and recommends the smallest, which despite its size, is the most expensive. Marinette to see the dilemma of the girls decides to help them and recommends the battery of medium price, which is compatible with more machines. The girl who seemed to be the one who needed it, who had long brown hair and green eyes, was about to respond her when the other, the girl with black hair and amber eyes, whispers something in her ear. The green eyed girl thanks her, but says that the owner must recommend always the best and that if the product is expensive it is because he needs to earn money. What logic is that? Alya controlled herself to not shout at them and getting kicked out from the store.

"What do they think they are? Just because they have money doesn’t mean that they can see us with superiority." Alya left the store fuming.  "We aren’t in computation for anything."

Marinette, who doesn’t care much, just shrugs her shoulders.

"Mari, do you at least know who she is?"

"Should I know?"

"It's Lila Rossi! The crowned 'campus beauty'. I bet you that the photo that she sent to the contest was totally retouched, you wouldn’t have been second then. Her friend is Colette Dumont."

"Contest that by the way, I did not sign up." Marinette shoots her a look.

"Again with that? I swear it wasn’t me! "

"..."

* * *

"So she was Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Lila asks Colette when they are further away from the store. "She didn’t look like a bad girl ..."

"Ha ha, she's the one who wants to take away your position of 'campus beauty', just because they consider her the 'computer department beauty' she shouldn’t think that Adrien will choose her." Colette describes Marinette with a tone of disgust. "You can’t trust her."

"You're right ... appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

"Guess who has a date!" Kim entered the room excited to meet three others without any reaction. "You’re not going to say anything?"

"Bro, I already have a girlfriend" The brunette in one of the beds above answers him.

"Shut up Nino, you and your imaginary girlfriend. I thought the five you were here, but at least the computers dudes are there." Kim lets out a sigh. "Tomorrow I'm not single for sure."

The boy with turquoise hair lets out a small laugh. "You always say that."

"At least I have a date, not like you, Luka."

"At least I'm not desperate for one."

"Ok, ok, with who are you going to a date then?" Nino interrupts the small discussion.

"Believe it or not, Lila Rossi asked me to meet at the computer room C. It seems that her computer battery is dead."

"Lila Rossi? The beauty of the campus? Why would she ask you? "Nino is the one who laughs this time "And since when are you interested in Lila?"

"I'm not interested in Lila, what interests me are her friends. She told me to bring Adrien too, so I'll leave her to him."

Luka starts to tease him again. "Why? Because you can’t compete with him?" Kim throws a pillow at him.

"Of course not, I just feel sorry for him. He's single and he never had a girlfriend before, apart from the rumors, which not that I’m against of it, but I don’t think that's the case. "

Adrien had remained silent or, rather, ignoring them with his book. "No thanks."

Nino turned to see him "Really? Lila is not bad..."

"I'm getting married tomorrow in Miraculous Voyage. Kim, you can go out with her if you want."

"..."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My computer is failing and it took me a while to load the pages. I've already introduced other characters, but there are more. In the previous chapter I asked for recommendations for the extras, many thanks to everyone who commented (FF and AO3), I will put them later. But I think some people got confused... I have already organized most of the characters in the story, what I need are names to put in public chats in the game. You can continue the names recommendation and always, thanks for reading!


	6. Sister in Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Today was the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

In the three days before the wedding, Marinette met ChatNoir´s group, because for some reason, being committed with each other makes them a family? The truth is that she doesn’t understand much the logic of ChatNoir's friends; however, they are not as bad as they sound. All of them are even among the best of the male list. Plagg&Cheese wasn’t in the moment, but promised to show up at the wedding.

 

[TheSilencer]: Wow, a new person.

[DJCarapace]: "Chat, who is this girl?"

[ChatNoir]: My fiancée.

 

He says it so naturally. Ladybug remains speechless for a moment, and then writes a smiling face: "Hi, everyone ^ _ ^"

 

[TheSilencer]: she's real!

[DJCarapace]: Wow, a sister-in-law!

[DarkCupid]: hahhh, forever single brother is getting married...

 

They all started talking at once, mocking them and saying congratulations. Suddenly, one of them says: "Sister-in-law´s ID (name) is a somehow familiar."

 

[The Silencer]: Now that you say it, I think that too.

[TheSilencer]: Is sister-in-law on the female´s leader list?

[DarkCupid]: Now I remember.

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug the top female player? CenturyWarrior´s ex-wife?

 

The celebration immediately quiets down and the atmosphere becomes a bit awkward. Just when Marinette is about to say that they are getting married because of the couples' competition, she sees ChatNoir, who simply writes a line: "Mmm, your sister-in-law married the wrong person before, don´t discriminate against her."

Marinette almost choked on the chips she was eating at that moment.

Since then, Marinette is aware of one thing: when you fight monsters or do competitions with ChatNoir, never, NEVER, eat snacks or drink water. Otherwise, as soon as he says something amazing or embarrassing, you will begin to drown with food or your computer will be sprayed with water.

Killing bosses and completing missions with this group is really nice. In the first place, everyone gets along really well with each other, even with her. Second, its efficiency is really high. Before, when Ladybug and the people of her guild came together in groups, it took a long time to kill the boss. Now, in a short time the boss is defeated. Speaking of which, ChatNoir needs to be mentioned. His specialty is the musical fight (the rod he carries can be transformed into the chosen instrument, in this case on a keyboard). The profession of musician in "Miraculous Voyage" is a little uncomfortable. They are those who can do a little bit of everything, but are not experts in anything. In short, they can make small cuts, they can perform AoE  _(Area of Effect, aka multiple target)_ attacks, can assist attacks, and can heal. But their attacks are not as good as a Swordsman, the assists and healing are not as good as specialized support characters. Honestly, they are weak and of little value.

But with ChatNoir, it's different.

The healing capacity of ChatNoir is not inferior compared to a specialized healer. And he has great speed and precision in his APM (actions per minute), none of his teammates have a need to worry, nor do they have to take care of him. Once, when the boss they were fighting with was about to die, ChatNoir, who had been playing in the position of healer, suddenly pulled out a black sword half the size of his keyboard and punched the boss with a blow fatal. Huge red words appeared on the head of the chief, and then, with a sharp blow, he fell to the ground.

The sword inside the keyboard is the only attack ability of the Musician. Ladybug had seen it many times before, but she had never seen to damage so much before. It was almost as powerful as hers. Ladybug was so jealous that outside the screen she was pouting. "It must be your equipment, you must have paid a lot to raise the level… Yes, that must be!" Marinette repeated to try to convince herself. A player who creates beautiful music and can destroy anything with his sword...

With this as precedent, when Ladybug sees the ChatNoir mascot for the first time, she can’t imagine what to think now.

The ChatNoir´s pet is a white kitten.

Ladybug's pet is a tiger.

Chat, after carefully observing Ladybug's pet for a long time, said: "After we get married, our pets can also get married."

Pets marriage is another feature of "Miraculous Voyage" that is different from other online games. After two players get married, if their pets are of the same race, they can also get married and earn a small skill. It is said that after certain conditions are done, they can even produce pups. However, many pairs of pets are not seen, because the number of female pets is very small.

 

[Ladybug]: "But they are not the same race."

[ChatNoir]: mine it's a small tiger.

 

So this kitten is also a tiger...

 

[Ladybug]: Okay, okay, they can get married

[Ladybug]: Yours’s is a female kitten?

[ChatNoir]: No, male.

[Ladybug]: ...

[Ladybug]: Mine is also a male.

 

Ladybug gives a sigh. As expected, it´s difficult for a spirit pet to get a wife...

* * *

 

The wedding day is a Saturday. In the morning, Marinette went to study at the library as usual. Despite her clumsiness, Marinette is a dedicated student. In this university, in this type of career, Computer Department, which student isn’t smart? The only thing that remains is to study constantly in order to be classified among the best.

After studying until 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Marinette decides to have lunch and then return to the dorm and play for a while. Marinette´s dorm is for four people. Besides Marinette, there´s also Alya, Chloè and Rose, all part of the section of Sciences in the Computer Department. They are four of the eight women in the third year of the department.

"Mari, stop playing, it's almost 5 o'clock, the game is going to start and we have to go fast if we want good places" says Chloe while changing clothes. Oh, today was the game?

Marinette shakes her head while killing some monsters, "Girls, I'm a little busy today."

"Huh? What can you be busy with, aren´t you just playing MV?" Chloè insists.

"Come on, Juleka told me that Adrien might come." Rose persuades.

"Oh, really? Adrikins! More handsome boys!"

Marinette's eyes also shine and she turns her head.

Even though this is the effect that Rose wanted, when Marinette sees that her roommates are excited, she has to accept it "I can’t take them anymore. This obsession with handsome boys..."

"It's Rose and Chloè's thing that they can´t stop giggling and blushing when they see one" Alya defends herself. "I'm surprised you're so calm..."

Oh no, the truth is that although it doesn´t seem so, Marinette's heart beats really fast. It's just that she already has 22... She can control herself better comparing her when they were 13...

"I'm going but I have return before eight." The other three just nod happily.

Arriving at the sports courts, before they could enter, Alya pulls them to one side. "If we don´t go fast, the best seats will be taken..." Chloè said without understanding why her friend had pulled them to the other side.

"Don´t worry about that... they're already booked." The other three look confused. "I wanted to introduce my boyfriend first..."

"FINALLY!" Rose screams with joy. Through one of the doors comes Nino, one of Adrien's close friends in the same year as him. After a few presentations and several questions, Alya explains that for now they are trying to hide their relationship due to the closeness of Nino and Adrien. The other girls would take advantage and try to meet Adrien through Alya, even though she hasn´t spoken to him so far.

"I love that you´re are getting along, but if we don´t hurry the game will start."

"Why aren´t you changed?" Alya asks Nino, because he also plays sometimes.

"Today I can´t, I have work at company." He is also part of Adrien's company. "In fact none of our group can today."

"What? So Adrien is not going to play? "Chloè's mood dropped.

"Apparently the poster was only for selling tickets... they never said he was going to play." Nino tells them sadly.

Despite this, the girls enter the courts after saying goodbye to Nino, to support those in his apartment (in addition to the excuse that there are other handsome boys apart from Adrien). Just before starting the game, one of the players in the Language division confessed to Marinette. Already accustomed to this, she accepted if his division beats Science. The naive boy accepts and leaves happy. Her friends only laugh, how long was since Language beat Science? They were so involved in the game that when she sees the time is seven fifty. Great, now she has ten minutes to run to the other side of the campus.

Marinette quickly says goodbye to her friends and runs to the dorms. When she finally arrives at her room, she opens the game on her computer and heads to the City of the Second Star, a few minutes after eight. For her luck, ChatNoir also seems to have just connected.

 

[Ladybug]: Sorry for the delay.

[ChatNoir]: Don´t worry.

[ChatNoir]: I also just arrived.

 

Due to the speed with which she had entered, Ladybug had not realized that around the wedding carriage there were hundreds of players, among them, friends of her clan and leaders of others. Was this the preparation of the wedding he was talking about?

 

[Ladybug]: why leaders of high ranks are here?

[ChatNoir]: you can ask them.

 

**[Public Chat]**

[Second Star] [Merlinex]: Mrs. Ladybug! Congratulations for your wedding!

[Second Star] [Plagg&Cheese]: sister-in-law! It's a pleasure to see you, I thought that this kid would die alone...

[Second Star] [CookieTikki]: he's definitely the lucky one :)

[Second Star] [Charmquest]: I wish you both a good future. ChatNoir helped me in several fights, there's no way I miss this wedding!

[Second Star] [BloomingRose]: This is definitely going to be the wedding of the century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the wedding! Did you notice that I used the names you recommended? Thank you all and you can continue the name recommendations for the following chapters. Due to my classes I will update the once a week, but I will not leave this fic ^ w ^ Thanks for reading!


	7. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug can´t help it and asks: "What are we doing?"
> 
>  
> 
> [ChatNoir]: Tourism
> 
>  
> 
> "......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

"Finally, I want to thank everyone who is in the conference and for having listened to our project. ´Lucky Charm Tech´ hopes to bring more news in the future." It´s Saturday afternoon and Adrien, dressed in a suit, has just finished the small conference with the representatives and some directors of big technology companies. Next to him are Nino, Luka and Kim, thanking everyone.

"Lucky Charm Tech" is the name of the company formed by this group of university students, which at the moment are developing a new game. Despite their ages, the small company has shown great skills in the video games field and a huge development; when they announced the date for a private conference, many companies showed interest and accepted the invitation.

When people started to leave the room some representatives offered cards from their company to negotiate and talk about the support they could provide. Without a doubt, the conference had been successful.

"Young Agreste, you really surprised me." Massimo Rossi, director of the famous company 'Neo Akuma' was the last one to leave the room. "I would love to negotiate with you, young people this days are the next generation´s future!" Mr. Rossi hands him his introduction card and they agree on a date to meet.

"Dude, it was Mr. Rossi!" Kim whispers excitedly once the director walks away. "If 'Neo Akuma' supports our project, it will be a success."

"We're getting closer and closer to that." Nino and Luka nodded equally excited.

Adrien smiles too. "Of course we're going to make it, who's the boss here?" He teases them with a certain narcissistic tone.

"Yes, yes, boss you are the best!" Sarcasm can be noticed from afar.

"We better hurry up for the wedding, our boss is getting married!"

* * *

 

Ladybug feels extremely embarrased. There are probably hundreds of people at the wedding. Hopefully, ChatNoir won´t be bankrupt after giving wedding memories to everyone.

Just at this moment, Ladybug receives an exchange request from ChatNoir: he offers a couple of attack team items. There is no need to see them in detail; just because of its brightness, she knows that they are all divine level items. Ladybug asks surprised: "Is this...?"

ChatNoir simply says: "Wedding gift".

So this is how it feels to go out with a rich guy?

Despite this, Ladybug doesn´t feel right receiving these expensive equipment. Even if she becomes his wife, she doesn´t like to get things without effort.

 

[Ladybug]: it's not necessary

[ChatNoir]: you can use them in the competition.

 

She has no choice but to accept it.

 

[Ladybug]: sending _item "Green Amulet" **Accept** / Cancel_

[ChatNoir]: what is this?

[Ladybug]: my wedding gift.

[Ladybug]: I know it's not much but I'll compensate you later.

[ChatNoir]: Thanks :)

 

With the exchange of gifts in Amore´s temple, both recite their vows and the server announces the new couple: "Ladybug and ChatNoir are deeply in love. In Amore´s temple, they promise to be together and take care of each other forever, and never fall apart. "

Due to the announcement, it´s no surprise that the public chat explodes...

Ladybug is inside the matrimonial carriage guided by ChatNoir who is riding a horse. The place reserved for the celebration is a few minutes from the temple and people follow the carriage as a parade. Because she is sitting, she doesn´t have much to do, so Marinette pulls out some Math exercises to practice while the carriage goes to their destination.

The avatar that is in automatic mode only moves her head from time to time, as if she saw around her.

Meanwhile, everyone talks about the two weddings that happened in the last three days in the public chat; some say good things about it, while others criticize. For example, someone mocks by saying that ChatNoir is picking up the old shoe (loose woman) from CenturyWarrior. Ladybug ignores them all, but she decides to remember that person's ID and will give him or her a good beating every time she sees him from now on.

Things get worse with the following comments.

 

**[Public Chat - Second Star]**

[Second Star] [Ibiscus]:

Husband, ChatNoir vs. CenturyWarrior, ChatNoir wins!

Wife, Ladybug vs StormyWeather, StormyWeather wins!

Wedding ceremony, you can know simply by seeing the amount of fireworks, ChatNoir, he wins completely!

[Second Star] [DJCarapace]: Who says StormyWeather wins? Our sister-in-law is much better than Stormy. If you don´t stop, I´ll challenge you!

[Second Star] [DarkCupid]: Challenge challenge challenge challenge challenge challenge challenge!!!

 

Marinette laughs at their craziness. Unable to concentrate on her exercises, she remains reading the chat.

 

[Second Star] [Snowflakes93]: I've seen ChatNoir and StormyWeather together before.

[Second Star] [MissProblem038]: I've seen them too. I've seen them fighting monsters together. I think it was not long ago, maybe last week.

[Second Star] [mika397]: If that's the case, could it be that Ladybug was left by CenturyWarrior, and ChatNoir, was rejected by StormyWeather? So the two sad people are marring each other?"

[Second Star] [IhateEveryone]: So, doesn´t this make ChatNoir and Ladybug a resentful couple?

 

ChatNoir and StormyWeather know each other? Have you even fought monsters together before?

Marinette bites her pen unconsciously.

Although they are going to marry by competition, if both your ex-husband and your current husband have been in a relationship with the same woman before, that's a mess. Marinette does not like to keep things inside, so she asks Chat: "You and StormyWeather know each other?"

Chat answers "No."

Marinette hesitates a bit before writing "Someone said they saw you two fighting together against a monster."

[ChatNoir]: Does that count as knowing each other? DarkCupid added her to the team once, but her abilities were horrible, so I took her out. "

[Ladybug]: ......

 

Although she shouldn’t… Marinette can’t help but feel great…

* * *

 

It is time for the wedding banquet after sitting in the matrimonial carriage for more than ten minutes. Ladybug still feels pain in her heart for that; she went with ChatNoir to make reservations at the restaurant, and when she saw Chat paying for the most expensive package, the gift that will give all the guests a 20% increase in their combat levels...

Also, why is he allowing so many people to eat for free? Ladybug simply doesn´t understand; she has never eaten free at other people's weddings...

It’s not bothering her just a little bit.

* * *

 

The expensive wedding banquet is basically a group of people who come to eat and leave, another group of people come to eat and leave, and then another group of people who eat and leave... The wedding banquet ends around 9 pm approximately. Ladybug and ChatNoir enter to his house while their friends send them off.

When Ladybug and Century were married, "Miraculous Voyage" didn´t have the "wedding night" part, this was added recently after the last update of the system.

As long as the pair of players stays in the groom's room for fifteen minutes, the wedding night is considered complete and their level of intimacy will increase by N percent. After that, the couple must play together at least once a day for ten minutes, which will continue to increase their level of intimacy, but the percentage increase will not be as high as that of the wedding night; but it will also increase during the annual anniversaries (one month in the game).

The wedding night of "Miraculous Voyage" is very boring; players can’t| leave the house, meditate to increase their internal powers or make medicines, etc. They can only do two things:

One, talk.

Two, sit down and talk.

Therefore, many people call the wedding night "pure chat without getting under the blankets..."

As for Ladybug's wedding night, the conversation option has even been omitted because the moment they enter the room, ChatNoir says: "Please wait, I received a call".

Ladybug has nothing to do but walk around room.

It's the first time Ladybug has visited ChatNoir’s house. As expected, his house is also at elite level; there are several rooms, a large living room and a garden. Ladybug's house is nothing more than firewood compared to his.

Marinette begins to focus on her Math exercises again out of boredom...

* * *

 

Marinette finishes the last question, raises her head to look at the computer and discovers that ChatNoir has already returned. The black-robed musician climbs on a horse; compared to his unbridled elegance from before, now he looks bold and elegant.

 

[ChatNoir]: would you accompany me, my dear wife?

 

Marinette doesn´t understand why her heart is accelerating for a moment. Nodding, she gets on the horse with Chat. They begin to ride and cross the snow basins of the Celestial Mountains, the Blue Bottom Lake of the West, the Frozen Snow Sea and the Floral Mount... Ladybug feels increasingly strange about it. At first, she thought that ChatNoir wanted to complete a search together, but...

Ladybug can´t help it and asks: "What are we doing?"

 

[ChatNoir]: Tourism

 

"......"

 

It´s not surprising that all the places they have been in are beautiful landscapes. While she was feeling speechless, something came to her mind.

 

[Ladybug]: Could this be... our honeymoon?

 

She feels embarrassed right after saying it, but ChatNoir doesn’t deny it. The landscape changes once again and Chat takes her to the top of the Cloudy Forests. Seeing the mist surrounding the mountains without limits is a beautiful and divine scenery. After remaining silent for a long time, Ladybug finally speaks to him again: "... ChatNoir, you are truly considerate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m late! I´m really sorry, apparently the story came to life and my laptop died… BUT I finally bought another one :) This wedding is just the beginning of the story, so hope you´re liking it so far. There are many creative names that you suggested for the extras and I will put them in the future so you can continue with them. Thanks for reading!


	8. A new worldview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lets out a small laugh. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, are you here to get revenge on me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

"Mari you´ve been smiling at the screen for an hour." Alya is getting her stuff ready for her morning classes. I still can´t believe that you repaired the computer the same day and the first thing you did was play _MV_. "

"I haven’t been playing that long... and it's because I'm done with my homework." Marinette tries to hide a slight blush.

"Yes, of course... don’t think I forgot about your secret date. Just because I have class in fifteen..." Alya says before leaving the bedroom. "See you in the cafeteria at 12?"

Marinette only agrees with a small "yes" as she begins to dress up for her classes as well.

It's the week after the wedding between Ladybug and ChatNoir, and Marinette spent most of the weekend playing with her new husband and her group. It is amazing how quickly she adapted to the dynamics of the team, even Tikki told her that every time they fought against monsters, either in a group or as a couple, other players recorded the fights because of how great they looked. What is much more surprising is that the newlyweds had an excellent chemistry. A few days after meeting each other, Ladybug and ChatNoir fought in perfect synchrony with an impressive speed. Not only in combat, both players went for long walks in different places of the game and talked until they had to log out. They came to understand themselves to the point that their friends teased them by saying they looked like a married couple of several years, or an elderly couple according to DarkCupid.

After her calculus and language classes, Marinette meets Alya at the Science cafeteria.

"It seems that today we have sautéed with sweet and sour pork, we have to get in line before... Alya? Can you stop seeing the phone? "

"Shhhh" Alya tries to silence her friend without looking up from the phone. "The university forum is full of gossip today... it seems that many of them are of the Friday game scam."

Gossip. What else could it be? Marinette rolls her eyes and pulls her friend toward the lunch line.

"Wait! Don’t pull me so fast that the signal is low. "

"You can read them in the bedrooms after picking up the lunch."

"Ohhh this is another one" Alya says while ignoring her friend.  _"When I saw the department beauty getting out of the luxurious car my world collapsed."_ Alya raises an eyebrow as she reads. "What a strange title... although now I have to read everything." Marinette finally manages to push her to the line.

"Ohhhh, there are also pictures!"

"..."

"Hey Mari."

"What is it?"

"The girl in the photos has a bag very similar to yours."

Marinette, intrigued, approaches the phone and looks at the photos. In them appears a young girl with a censored face coming out of a seemingly luxurious car with a pink bag with black details.

"What is this? But it's me. "

"What?!" Alya tries not to raise her voice so much.

"I think that day Manon's mom brought me in her car..."

"What's wrong with this publication? It stains your image without having verified the facts. "Alya starts to smoke from the head." At least they covered your face. But what they want people to think? Everyone is going to imply that you are-"

"-Don't talk here." The bluehead interrupts her before she keeps talking with everyone around. "Let's eat fast and then return to the dorm to track the account."

* * *

 

"Chloè, Rose! Is the computer ready?" Alya and Marinette quickly enter the room and meet the other two.

"It's already on and the program is open!" The shorter blonde replies as they sit around the table.

"Who has so much time to post these things ...?" Alya is still upset while Marinette begins to track the account of the publication.

"Let's see the IP address of the last publication..." after a few minutes the three roommates are behind Marinette watching her work. "This person has a private account under the name  _L'Impostor_ , do you have any idea of who is it?"

"L'Impostor? He's famous." Chloe tells her. "It's a last year student and a star student in the Journalism Department. He is handsome and from a family of diplomats... Although I prefer the guys from the engineering department..." Before she gets lost in her thoughts, Rose asks his name.

"Théo Barbot."

"Théo Barbot...? I don’t know who he is. Why would he publish this?" Marinette tries to find some memory.

"Based on previous publications..." Rose mentions looking at the university forum on her phone "he seems to be just a gossip person. Maybe he thinks you're a _suga_ -"

"-No!" Marinette stands up from the chair and heads to her own computer. "That’s too much! He's going to regret staining my image like that..."

"What are you going to do?"

Marinette turns to them and smiles with a dark look.

"What else can it be? Justice for course! "

The other three just smile at each other and join her in the plan.

* * *

 

That same afternoon, Marinette enters to one of the classrooms from the Journalism Department at the end of the period. Behind her also follows Alya, Chloè, Rose and Juleka from the music department, who joined after finding the publication.

Standing in front of the class, while the students leave the room, Marinette asks to everyone: "Who among you is Théo Barbot?"

The murmurs in the room begin and some of them start to recognize the Computer Department beauty as the girl in the photos.

"Why are you looking for me?" From the second row in the middle, a tall boy with brown hair, yellow shirt and black pants stands up from his seat. His carefree tone bothers the blue movie more. It calms down quickly and stops later.

"I wanna ask you... What kind of worldview you’ll develop if you log onto porn sites twice a week?"

"What did you say?"

"You download content from these sites every Tuesday and Thursday while at work on the 'Youth League Committee of the Journalism Department’. What kind of worldview can you develop?"

The whispers in the room increase and a furious Théo hits the table with his hand.

"YOU!" Before he could continue, Marinette smirks and turns to the class computer, where Rose and Juleka connected a USB and opened some files. Marinette begins to read aloud the information of some of the documents shown in the projector.

"Théo Barbot is on duty at the office of Youth League Committee every Tuesday and Thursday from 7 pm to 11pm. During this period, the computer at the office is directly linked to this IP, and this IP is connected to one of the largest domestic porn sites." After his explanation, Juleka clicks on the account and it is redirected to the mentioned sites, showing some images of previously downloaded videos. The atmosphere becomes tense when the students release some gasps due to the impact.

"That's a lie!" Théo looks at the people around him trying to avoid rumors. "I haven’t done this!"

"You just played a card game called ' _Fight the Landlord'_  on a game site called _'Beauty Valley’_ , didn’t you?"

Somewhat disconcerted, he doesn’t deny it and accepts it with confidence. With the smile still on her face, Marinette returns to show other pages in the projector.

"There’s a link on the home page of 'Beauty Valley' that opens this erotic website on the backend to control the traffic. But if we just look at your internet browsing record, we can conclude that you’re browsing porn sites." Théo stands still trying to understand what is happening. With this, Marinette wants to make her point.

"The thing is that you shouldn’t interpret things out of context and without asking the victim." Marinette returns to the front walking away from the computer. "You posted photos of me in the university forum. Did you ever ask me about the relationship between me and the car owner?"

While the chestnut process all the information, Marinette gives a signal to her friends and the photos of the forum are shown. "This happened a week ago. You took the pictures of me at the gate of our university after I get out of the car and then you hinted that the girl had a  _sugar daddy_."

"Oh, I got it." Théo returns to his previous attitude and approaches her. "You came here to find me because you want me to delete the post, right?"

Marinette only turns back to her friends, who shows a document from a woman. "This was my tutor during my last years at school. Her name is Nadja Chamack, 34 years old, divorced and she has a ten-year-old daughter named Manon, who I help her with Math and Language." She shows two more photos. "This is a picture of Manon and her mother next to the car, taken from one of Mrs. Chamack's social networks, and this is the picture you took."

Both cars are exactly the same, including the code on the license plate. "That day she dropped me at school after I finished the tutoring and I leaned to the window to thank her. It was at that moment that Théo took the picture." Théo lowers his head without knowing what to say.

"I can forgive you despite all your assumptions and your lack of research, as well as your weak and rude reasoning, but I think you owe me an apology.  Because you claimed that I had a  _sugar daddy_ without figuring out what was really going on first. You´re a journalism major, or have you started developing a cheap TV series? "

Théo lets out a small laugh. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, are you here to get revenge on me?"

Marinette smiles satisfied. "I´m only here to correct your worldview."

Proud of her friend, Alya gives a strong applause to her friend. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the class applauds with her. Astonished, Théo also applauds her in representation of defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert MIC DROP* I got really excited writing this chapter. I like the idea of a strong Marinette without Ladybug's need, and don’t worry about the black kitten that didn’t appear in the chapter, he is appears more in the next chapters! For the pure people who don’t know what a sugar daddy is... in short, it’s someone wealthy who pays your wishes in exchange of other favors, mostly sexual (more info at google :v). It’s not very important, don’t tell that I am teaching these things huh! The recommendations for the names of the extras are still ongoing. Thanks for reading!


	9. The WeatherForce clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]: What´s going on???  
> [...]: Ladybug! You haven´t finished yet?  
> [...]: I already took a shower and I'm still here!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

"Did you see his face? The more you spoke, the more he blushed!" Rose said excitedly as the group of girls walked back to the Science department.

"I laughed so much that at one point I had to cover my face with my hands, he looked so confident!" Alya told them still laughing.

"At least you could laugh, I had to hold the phone all the time and I couldn’t move because the video would be out of focus." Chloè mentioned with a pout.

"Did you get to record everything?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course!" Chloè, somewhat offended, responds. "Do I upload it to the forum now?"

"Pass it to me first, I'll edit it a bit."

While Alya and Chloè were exchanging the videos, Rose seems to remember something and stops walking. "Oh no!"

Juleka who was at her side asks her what is going on. Rose pulls out her phone while she tries to explain, but only blurted words without context such as 'late', 'company', 'work' and 'Akuma'. With this last word Alya understands what she is trying to say.

"Are you talking about interviews for the summer practices in 'Neo Akuma'?"

"Yes! I was so busy in classes that I didn’t have time, the inscriptions ended last week! "

"Oh, don’t worry about that. All four of us have been accepted to have the interview." Alya told her unconcernedly. However, her friends turned to her. The only one who didn’t seem surprised was Juleka.

"... Did I forgot to tell you? I sent the inscriptions for all of us, except for Juleka who already has work in her studio. "

"Really?! I didn´t know that Neo Akuma had opened inscriptions this year." Marinette and Chloè exchanged surprised looks.

"I didn’t expect it either, but I got a notification and decided to sign us up before a bunch of people did."

"My savior!" Rose throws herself on Alya like a little monkey, which makes the brunette almost lose her balance. "You're going to leave me breathless!"

After Juleka put down Rose from Alya's back, the two say goodbye to the rest of the group because their afternoon classes. Meanwhile, Marinette, Alya and Chloè return to the dorms.

"CLOTHES!" Chloè shouts looking inside her closet.

"Clothes?" Marinette asks puzzled but her eyes don’t look away from the game on the computer.

"Yes! I have nothing to wear, we need to go shopping right now! "

"Your closet is going to explode, how come you have nothing?" Alya tries to reason with her.

"My clothes are beautiful, but what we need is clothes that make us look professional. My dresses are mostly for parties or for everyday class."

"Your daily clothes are famous brands clothes."

"Non non, it's about the style, dear." Chloè insists. "Besides, I bet you that Rose only has pink clothes or rainbow and unicorns printed dresses."

Alya rolls her eyes, but she must admit that what the blonde says is true. It won’t be a good impression to go to the interview with such striking clothes. "How about we go when Rose finishes her class? She has a few minutes left."

While Chloè jumps with joy, Alya approaches the blue haired to get her out of her game. "Go shopping? No thanks, every time I go with you both of you try to put on me very flamboyant or revealing clothes. Besides, I don’t know if I'm going to attend the interview."

"Revealing, you say; it was a sleeveless blouse! It wasn’t a big deal, and what do you mean that you don’t know if you're going to go the interview?"

"Yeah, wasn’t Neo Akuma one of the companies on your dream list?"

Marinette closes the game and turns off the computer. "Neo Akuma is the second, ZAG Studios is the first. But that's not the problem, what happens is that Manon asked me to teach her at the summer with a friend of hers and I already said yes. I don’t know how flexible the schedules are in Neo Akuma."

"Well, but why don’t you at least go to the interview? It can serve you as practice for the future. "

Marinette thinks a little. Her friend is right, even if she can’t accept the job, it would be useful to give the interview a shot and experiment a bit. In the end she loses nothing, rather gains experience. A few seconds later she accepts and Chloè returns to her celebration.

"Hey! Now we can count with Marinette's bargaining skills! "

"That's what they just want me for, oh poor me, I'm being used!" The blue-haired girl sighs dramatically as her friends laugh at her little drama performance.

After picking up Rose from her classes, the group of friends left campus to see clothes in nearby stores. A couple of hours after visiting several stores and evading some opinions of Rose (" _I tell you, we should dress like nerds, we want to enter the videogame department after all. Alya we should buy glasses" "Rose, I already wear glasses._ "), the girls returned to the dorm with several bags in their arms.

* * *

 

By seven o'clock, Marinette re-enters to _MV_ and finds a ChatNoir message notification. Apparently he is asking her to meet him in a specific area of the game called the _'Tower of the 5 pillars_ ' ". Ladybug has gone several times to that place because many battles between players usually occur there due to the wide and high terrain. With a " _I'll be there in a few minutes_ ", Ladybug arrives at the indicated place and encounters a strange scene: the avatar of a male character is tied to one of the pillars, apparently under an enchantment and, on the other hand, a completely calm ChatNoir is watching the captured one. What is happening?

 

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir?

[Ladybug]: What is happening here?

[Ladybug]: Is he chained with the 'violin strings' enchantment?

[ChatNoir]: Yes

[ChatNoir]: He will not be able to escape.

[ChatNoir]: Do you want to kill him?

 

Kill him? What has this player done? Marinette doesn’t understand the situation very well and observes the player in greater detail. His ID is [ _Ibiscus_ ] and his level is not that high compared to several members of his guild, although the user's name sounds familiar…

 

[Ibiscus]: Ha!

[Ibiscus]: ChatNoir, I just said that you had married a leftover.

[Ibiscus]: If you just want to end up with me, kill me already!

[Ibiscus]: Or is it that you want to see how a girl humiliates me?

 

Oh! No wonder the name ID seemed familiar. He was one of the players who spoke against her in the public chat since the day of the wedding.

 

[Ladybug]: Now I remember!

[Ladybug]: You are one of those who only speak badly at the wedding.

[Ibiscus]: Ha Ha, of course!

[Ibiscus]: Finish with me if you can.

[Ladybug]: Do not worry, just wait :)

 

Ladybug begins to go through her weapons, one by one showing them to ChatNoir.

 

[Ladybug]: We give him a slow death?

[ChatNoir]: The best option of course!

[ChatNoir]: As slow as possible.

 

Marinette really liked to find out these sides of ChatNoir. Ladybug is not one of those resentful players who are looking always for revenge, but something fun from time to time isn´t good? It’s just a game after all. Ladybug keeps looking through her weapons until she finally finds the right one: the beginner's weapon. This weapon is a small level 1 knife which wouldn’t do much damage to players with intermediate or high levels. A slow death, good thing she didn’t get rid of it!

 

[Ibiscus]: A beginner weapon?

 

Ladybug smiles and slices Ibiscus once. In red letters comes a [-1] over his head, which quickly vanishes. A point! Due to the level of the player, it will take a few thousand slices to lose a life. Full of joy, Marinette puts Ladybug in automatic, giving consecutive cuts to the player.

[Ibiscus]: ok! ok!

[Ibiscus]: I know I talked more than I should, but if you want to kill me, just do it at once!

[ChatNoir]: Don’t worry, you won’t die.

[ChatNoir]: When your Stamina (* life points, energy) is about to run out, we will heal you completely.

[Ibiscus]: Oh great, the worst humiliation.

 

Marinette thought that everything was a bit strange. If Ibiscus wanted to die at once, then he could simply disconnect. In a battle, when the players disconnect, the system would judge according to the situation if it qualifies as an escape or a death. Ibiscus was not afraid of death, so why would he stay to let them attack him slowly?

Ladybug sent a message to ChatNoir: "Did he go dumb from the anger? Why doesn’t he go offline?"

Quickly, Chat sent a message: "He's doing a serial quest."

Marinette was completely consumed with laughter.

ChatNoir, you are really, really scary! Too cunning and treacherous...

_Serial quests_ are the most difficult and sadistic type of quest in Miraculous Voyage. The tortuous nature came from the fact that, no matter how many parts of the mission have been completed, as long as the last mission has not been completed, there will be no reward. If the whole quest is completed, the experience points and the rewards are very good. But at the beginning it was almost impossible to reach the end. The response of the players was so fierce that the system changed it so that, depending on the difficulty, the players could die during the search one to three times. Even with the changes, they still couldn’t be disconnected and the search has to be completed all at once. In short, the players had three lives, but they can’t disconnect until all the missions in the quest are finished.

Ladybug had done many serial missions before, including a defeat, and she was thinking for a moment. They were 99 different parts to complete to end in a last epically long mission. If she doesn’t remember it incorrectly, in the 'Tower of the 5 pillars' was the last part...

Recalling the tragedy that had been her own experience with this serial search, Ladybug began to feel a little sympathy for him. But sympathy is just sympathy, this person was really annoying. She would slice him for a while first. As it was automatic, her hand would not even get tired.

Then Ladybug started drinking some tea and talked to ChatNoir. Chat on the other hand seemed to be doing other things since his answers weren’t very fast. Because of this, Marinette started doing some grammar exercises.

* * *

 

After another paragraph of reading comprehension was completed, she raised her head and saw that three other players had appeared in the tower. According to their IDs they were RainyWeather, TropicalWeather and SnowyWeather.

The WeatherForce clan? What are they doing here?

Apparently they were already there for a while and ChatNoir was still busy because he didn’t answer them. Ladybug decides to open the chat’s history window to read all the above.

 

[TropicalWeather]: Look, it's Ibiscus!

[SnowyWeather]: why is he in these conditions?

[TropicalWeather]: I can see ChatNoir!

[SnowyWeather]: Look, that woman is also there.

[RainyWeather]: how evil, they are torturing the poor player! How they love bulling those of lower levels...

[RainyWeather]: Ladybug! Why are you doing this?

[RainyWeather]: hey! Why are you ignoring us???

[SnowyWeather]: Tropical, do you know this guy?

[TropicalWeather]: He has helped me in some missions.

[SnowyWeather]: should we help him?

[TropicalWeather]: can we beat those two?

[RainyWeather]: We are not going to fight, we just have to make them see we are right.

[RainyWeather]: hey! Why don’t you answer?

 

After reading the strange reasoning of the clan, Ladybug decides to answer since ChatNoir still doesn’t.

 

[Ladybug]: We are solving some personal issues.

[Ladybug]: You can keep your path.

[RainyWeather]: what kind of issue needs this torture?

[RainyWeather]: this is just a game!!

 

Marinette only got more irritated. Just when she was going to respond again, ChatNoir writes first.

 

[ChatNoir]: You're too intrusive.

[ChatNoir]: if you don’t want to die either, leave now.

 

At the same time she received a private message from him which said: "I was busy a while ago, you keep going. I'll take care of them."

Kitten, are you sure you're solving the conflict and not making it worse?

As expected, RainyWeather and the others exploded. In fact, although the excuse they used was not the best, the clan had admiration and fantasies about ChatNoir. But Chat's words suddenly destroyed all of it.

 

[TropicalWeather]: Hey, you're going overboard!

[SnowyWeather]: Yes! What's so special about being number one on the server? Speaking in an inelegant way with women doesn’t show courtesy.

 

Wow, Ladybug felt the hypocrisy. They used "that woman" to refer to her. Did that show any courtesy or elegance? Ladybug replied happily with the words they had previously used: "It's just a game, don’t get mad."

 

[RainyWeather]: Does a game mean that someone can treat others badly? Does a game mean that high level players can harass lower levels? I'm very angry now!

 

Ladybug without words looked at the sky. The classic double standard. Talking to these kind of people, for someone who had a decent understanding of rationality and studied science, was a kind of torture.

What Ladybug feared most was fighting with those kind of selfish people who thought they were always right. She simply said: "Miraculous rules, let's make a PK battle, you three against us, if you win, you can take him away and we will not look for him later."

With this, ChatNoir wrote: "You can rest, I'll take care of it."

ChatNoir positioned himself elegantly in front, taking out his silver wand. Ladybug replied with an "Okay, then I'll just look :)"

The three girls from WeatherForce clan didn’t accept the battle. When Ladybug challenged them, they still had some confidence, but ChatNoir's disparaging estimate of them and their absolute confidence made them doubt.

A musician, no matter how strong he is, could he really beat three of them by himself?

Their avatars didn’t move, apparently they were using private messages to communicate. Ibiscus, who had been in constantly silence, had several lines of text appearing on his head.

 

[Ibiscus]: Battle PK?

[Ibiscus]: What is going on???

[Ibiscus]: Ladybug, are you still slicing me?

[Ibiscus]: I already had a shower and I'm still here.

[TropicalWeather]: Ibiscus, it's me!

[Ibiscus]: Tropical? What are you doing here?

[TropicalWeather]: We’re to help you.

 

Ibiscus read the chat history and got irritated. This TropicalWeather with whom he was very unfamiliar, had met many times before, but had never seen her fight against any “injustice” before. What was special about him?

If several strong players had arrived, then resolving the differences would be easy, but this woman couldn’t do anything and belonged to the WeatherForce clan. Ibiscus couldn’t help but remember StormyWeather. Even though she was not here, anyone who thinks of the Weather family will contact him first with Stormy. According to her, Stormy left ChatNoir, and then stole Ladybug's husband...

For all the gods! He still wanted to play the game, not accidentally get involved in the server's most rumored romantic affair. In addition, ChatNoir and Ladybug were a pair of vengeful lovers who were malicious and had resentful memories. It wasn’t a good idea to enter into conflict with them; nothing good would come out of offending them now, especially ChatNoir. At noon, Ibiscus had seen him. At that time, ChatNoir acted as if he hadn’t seen him and then, during the night, he was waiting for him in the tower...

Did he knew he was doing a serial quest, so he purposely waited in the last part?

That is not possible, he couldn’t have known...

The more Ibiscus thought, the more chills ran down his spine. His first priority was to finish the quest. For this, he had been online continuously for eight or nine hours. He can’t make any mistakes now. Dying once wouldn’t be a problem since he hadn’t died before. With that thought in mind, he hurriedly said to Tropical, "It does’t matter, it's okay, some problems should be solved, beauties shouldn’t have to fight, hahahaha, if you fight I will not have any honor left."

The girls who had been filled with indignation couldn’t believe that the "victim" wasn’t even on their side. For a moment, they were speechless before Rainy snorted and the three left furiously.

 

[Ibiscus]: Ladybug, just continue.

[Ibiscus]: I'll go to do the laundry, by then you'll have finished with me.

 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. This person was detestable, but at least he had a good sense of humor. It was just that his mouth was very dirty. Ladybug put away the knife.

 

[Ladybug]: I think that's enough.

[Ladybug]: I don’t need to continue spending internet and energy.

[Ladybug]: I'd better collect herbs.

[ChatNoir]: if my lady say so.

 

Marinette let out a small scream. This Chat, he can’t stop making her blush even for a moment, right? Ladybug just nodded and headed towards the medicinal fields followed by the black musician.

 

[Ibiscus]: hey!

[Ibiscus]: wait!

[Ibiscus]: can you remove the strings at least???

 

* * *

 

[Ladybug]: What was that?

[ChatNoir]: you didn’t like it?

[Ladybug]: It's not that...

[ChatNoir]: can I still use it then?

[Ladybug]: ...only if I can call you kitty.

[ChatNoir]: ...

[ChatNoir]: deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several things to say so 1) Last week I didn’t update due to a family trip in Easter (holiday since Thursday to Sunday), so I bring a chapter longer than usual. 2) Some of you have asked me to upload the story in Wattpad too. To be honest, I don’t use that server a lot and I would have to create an account. Opinions about it? 3) I don’t know if you knew but the cover of the story is uploaded with better quality on my Twitter (@Little_Rain0048), all credits to my friend Serendipity for the drawing: https://twitter.com/Little_Rain0048/status/1108849121232859136?s=20 Thanks for reading!


	10. Second glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So RenaRouge uses magic of illusions." Alya tries to confirm for the third time.
> 
> "And QueenBee uses hand-to-hand combat."
> 
> "Why PrincessFragrance? PinkUnicornPrincess sounds better..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

FIRST _I wanted to tell you that on Twitter (@Little_Rain0048) I am uploading images of the characters and some of their info, as well as the cover of the story with better quality. I also publish every time I update._

 

* * *

 

**Second glance**

 

[Ladybug]: By the way, how did you know that Ibiscus was on a serial quest?

[ChatNoir]: I saw him asking in the public chat about some sacred books.

[ChatNoir]: he asked about some very specific ones and I remembered that for mission 58 is a requirement to have them.

[ChatNoir]: later I verified it in the official guide to be sure.

[Ladybug]: Oh, I understand.

[Ladybug]: But why didn’t you face him back then?

[ChatNoir]: at what point does a player feel more desperate in serial missions?

[Ladybug]: ...

[Ladybug]: OH! Hahaha, ChatNoir, you really wanted to see him in that state right?

[Ladybug]: You waited until the last mission to remind him this feeling for the rest of his life.

[Ladybug]: This time you won, kitty.

[Ladybug]: The truth is that I was somewhat worried about some issues at uni and I needed to calm down a bit.

[Ladybug]: thanks to you those feelings are gone.

[ChatNoir]: thanks to me?

[Ladybug]: hahaha even if you don’t believe it, yes

[Ladybug]: thanks

[ChatNoir]: it's nothing

[ChatNoir]: It's my duty to protect you after all.

 

Outside the game, two young people are smiling, reading each other's messages.

 

* * *

 

[TropicalWeather]: Stormy!

[RainyWeather]: Stormy! Century!

 

Far from the Tower of the Five Pillars, the three girls from the WeatherForce clan meet StormyWeather and CenturyWarrior on a date at the Butterfly Meadow. The three of them come running and start telling Stormy what happened.

 

[SnowyWeather]: You won’t believe what just happened.

[RainyWeather]: Ladybug and ChatNoir have been harassing us again!

[StormyWeather]: Didn’t I told you not to approach them so we won’t get into trouble?

[StormyWeather]: Soon we're going to join Century’s guild.

[StormyWeather]: we can’t cause problems now!

[TropicalWeather]: but they were taking advantage of the low levels, we had to help him!

 

CenturyWarrior just read the conversation. After some complaints, RainyWeather suggested making a video mocking Ladybug and uploading it in the game's forum.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: a video?

[RainyWeather]: Yes, there is a video competition in the forum.

[SnowyWeather]: the winners will receive a rainbow couple outfit!

[TropicalWather]: it's a perfect opportunity.

[TropicalWeather]: We will take our revenge on Ladybug and the you will receive the for being the ideal couple.

 

A short silence, it seems that the couple is thinking about it.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: I don’t think it's necessary.

[CenturyWarrior]: do we have to expose her to all the players?

[StormyWeather]: Mhmm...

[StormyWeather]: Although the suit is pretty, I don’t think we should expose Ladybug.

[CenturyWarrior]: aaww

[CenturyWarrior]: My beloved, you are so lovable.

[CenturyWarrior]: Still, we can make the best video and win the costume you deserve.

 

The couple exchanges some looks of affection and Century returns to speak to her.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: I have to disconnect soon.

[CenturyWarrior]: I have a meeting later with my cousin.

[CenturyWarrior]: Do you think it's okay to have a date tomorrow?

 

Stormy just says yes, she seems to be spellbound watching her boyfriend through the screen. They both say goodbye and just the four girls from the WeatherForce clan are left. Although the idea of humiliating Ladybug had already been rejected, the three resentful women continued to insist on the leader.

 

[RainyWeather]: Stormy!

[RainyWeather]: Even though you two are also a couple in real life, nothing ensures that Ladybug won´t try to intrude!

[SnowyWeather]: Yeah! What happens if that girl tries to steal your husband?

[StormyWeather]: ...

[TropicalWeather]: we better get rid of her as soon as possible!

[TropicalWeather]: we can’t allow her to get in the way of true love!

...

[StormyWeather]: what do you have in mind?

 

* * *

 

"I've finished fixing your computer."

Upon hearing this, Lila Rossi storms out from the computer room. The green-eyed spent half an hour frowning on one of the tables in the living room. Why didn’t Adrien come? They had planned everything in detail, why did this guy come alone?

Meanwhile, Colette remained in the room, who was a little nervous; and Kim, who started to save his things in his backpack to retire at once. Why did he think this was a good idea? It was obvious that they both only wanted Adrien and nothing with him. What a waste of time, even in the middle of the repair, he realized that the computer was in perfect condition. It seems that the girls had only taken one piece which I he had to put back, so he couldn’t entertain with that either! Really... 2D girls are much better.

"Oh, wait a moment please!" Kim was stopped (rather, blocked) by Colette. "Thanks for helping... but by any chance, did you tell Adrien that Lila's computer was damaged?"

Was she going to keep insisting? At this rate his patience would be finished, so he decided to answer fast to be able to leave already. "Yep."

He tried to retire again but Colette made it more difficult.

"What?! And he knew it was Lila's computer? "

"Yep"

"And yet he didn’t come?"

"Hey, it's better if Lila looks for him if she wants to talk to him."

"What?! N-no no hahaha, why would Lila have to talk to him... ha ha. "

Kim rolls her eyes and tries to leave for the third time. "I'm done so I'm leaving~" This time he decides to ignore Colette and leaves the room. A few moments after when he is no longer around, Lila returns annoyed to the room.

"You said Adrien would come!"

"I thought if he found out your computer was damaged, he would come..." Colette tries to calm her by giving her a bottle of water.

"It's all your fault, now I'm going to look desperate."

"O-oh no no! Actually his friend told me that... he was very busy and could not come, he really regrets it... you'll have another chance. "

"..."

"I know! How about we relax a little and go to a spa or restaurant? "

Just then, Lila's cell phone starts ringing. "It's my cousin" she says before answering.

"Hello cousin." Lila changes her tone of voice to a pout.

"Oh? What's up with that tone? Did something happen to my favorite cousin?" A male voice is heard on the other side of the phone. "How about we go out to dinner today? You can bring your friend."

"Mmm I don’t know. I'm in a bad mood. "Lila continues pouting until Colette tells her in a low voice. "Say yes, maybe we can ask him for some advice about men."

"Okay. Camillo? It better be the best dinner ever. "

"Hahahaha, of course, you can choose the place."

 

* * *

 

"Woah... this place is great, I wanted to come here a few days ago. Thank you very much for inviting us, Mr. Rossi." Colette looks at the place with the eyes of a little girl. The restaurant is really big, with luxury decorations and large gardens. The three are in one of the private rooms with view and exit to the garden.

"It's a good place, it's possible that I'll come back another time." Lila's cousin answers politely. "You can call me Camillo, 'Mr. Rossi' makes me sound like my father."

Camillo Rossi 25 years of age, average height and son of Massimo Rossi, director of Neo Akuma. At first glance, the Rossi cousins look like siblings: the same color of hair, similar skin tone and elongated eyes. The only difference would be the eye color, while Lila’s were green, Camillo’s were gray. Camillo Rossi works in Neo Akuma, being the director's son; however, he doesn’t focus much on work and prefers to stay in his office playing on the computer. Despite this, several girls have confessed him their love, either because of his appearance or the size of his wallet. Among his favorite games is Miraculous Voyage, in which he has an account under the alias of CenturyWarrior. When he saw the photo of StormyWeather in the forum he decided to send her a private message and tried to win her little by little. When they met in person, Camillo asked her to be his girlfriend with a bunch of flowers after the first date. It was at that time when he decided to divorce Ladybug, at the end, many rumors of the red heroin began to spread and didn’t want to be involved.

Returning to the subject of the dinner, Lila is sitting in front of her cousin with her eyes down and her lips pressed in line. Colette looks nervous between the two cousins and decides to talk to her friend: "Lila, why don’t you tell him what is bothering you?"

"Ohhh, is there something wrong?"

Lila remains silent and turns her head to one side. Colette keeps insisting. "Lila... if you tell him, Camillo could advise you."

"A secret?" Camillo looks at his cousin's pout with amusement. "Let me guess... Is it about a boy?"

Lila's eyes open wider, as if he had discovered something he shouldn’t have.

"Oohhh, it is about a boy. Problems with love?"

Lila doesn’t move from her place, it seems she will not say anything, so Colette decides to tell what happened to Camillo. She explains who Adrien is and what they have tried to do to get his attention. Seeing his cousin somewhat down, he decides to comment: "That guy doesn’t sound so special and seems to have bad eyesight. With your appearance, personality, family and belongings, how is it possible that he doesn’t notice you?"

"Don’t speak of him like that! He is a genius, handsome and mature. He's perfect! "Lila reproaches him.

"He seems to be arrogant. You say he's somewhat cold, but I bet you its pure vanity. What did you say his name was?"

"Adrien Agreste."

"Agreste?" Camillo looks at them intrigued. "Adrien Agreste, the CEO of Lucky Charm Tech?"

"Do you know him?"

"A little. It seems that my father is thinking of buying his company. It is a good offer, after all, they are still students and the facilities of the university must be very basic. "

The two girls lit up their faces.

"So, Adrien would work on Neo Akuma?"

"Sure, in the video game department."

Colette began to whisper in Lila's ear. "Isn’t it the perfect opportunity? Ask your uncle for a job in the company and you can get close to Adrien. "

 

* * *

 

"Uncle! It's been a while since last I saw you. "

"Lila! What brings you here?"

It is already the next day and Lila arrives at Neo Akuma together with Camillo. They are now on the top floor, at the office of director Massimo Rossi. Camillo was the one who started talking to him.

"Yesterday I was talking to Lila and she mentioned that she was looking for internships in some companies. Then I remembered that our company has some, could you give her one?"

"An internship? Aren’t you studying administration? This is a technology company..."

Lila speaks to her in a sweeter tone: "Uncle... I believe that experience is experience, no matter how. I can work as your assistant if you want!"

Massimo seems to think a little. After a few more charms, his uncle accepts with the condition that his grades don’t go down so that her parents won’t get upset. She decides to start working from that moment.

"Are you sure? Now I'm going to have a meeting with Lucky Charm Tech... "

"YES!"

When her uncle moves away to talk to one of the workers of the company, Lila takes advantage to push his cousin out of the office.

"Hey! I also want to see how is these Adrien."

"No! For now I want to be alone with him..."

 

* * *

 

"Can you believe it?" Kim recounted his story to Adrien on the way to Neo Akuma. Due to classes, Nino and Luka couldn’t attend the meeting. "When she realized you weren’t going to come she completely ignored me."

"Well, it's not like you expected her to pay attention to you..."

"Hey!"

"You can continue talking later, we're going to arrive."

Upon entering through the main door of the company both are surprised to see the amount of people there. It’s normal to see several people working, but there are lots of young people with papers in their hands waiting in the waiting room. One of the workers explains that that day was the interviews for the internships that began in half an hour. The same employee indicates where to go for the meeting with the CEO, the two guys follow him and they get on the elevator.

 

* * *

 

"I'm too nervous!"

"Rose, calm down."

"That never helps!"

The four girls have just arrived at Neo Akuma and sit on one of the sofas in the waiting room. Alya is reviewing her introductory lines and Chloè is finishing her makeup. When the first interviewees came out, Alya took the opportunity to ask them what questions they were asking. They were told some typical questions, but one of them got their attention.

"Marinette!" Alya runs to her group and whispers, "They're asking if we play role games and the name of our accounts."

"Role games? But I don’t play that kind of games." Chloè and Rose looked at each other. The only one in the group that played that was Marinette.

"Don’t worry, you can use my subaccounts." Marinette begins to explain the basic rules of the game, the name of the characters and some other details.

"So  _RenaRouge_ uses magic of illusions." Alya tries to confirm for the third time.

"And _QueenBee_ uses hand-to-hand combat."

"Why PrincessFragrance? PinkUnicornPrincess sounds better..."

Marinette lets out a sigh. "I just told you the basics. If you need more information later, I'll tell you."

"NUMBER 23, ROSE LAVILLANT."

"IT’S ME!" Rose stands stiffly and marches towards one of the interview offices while her friends wish her luck.

A few minutes later, Rose comes out with a pale face. "Marinette, I ruined it."

"What? Didn’t you speak well?"

"No... Everything was fine until they asked me the name of the account... and I only remembered PinkUnicornPrincess!!! Not only that, because I didn’t want to say a non-existent account, so I spilled Ladybug’s name..."

Marinette listens carefully. Rose told them she was Ladybug? If it was only for the interview it's not much of a problem, in the end she can say that her account is PrincessFragrance. The blue-haired calmly explained her that is not a big deal and decides to review her papers for the last time.

 

* * *

 

Adrien and Kim enter to Massimo's office and formally greet each other. The following happens as all the meetings: the director lets them pass, offers them a seat and starts talking about business. Just before they reached the main topic, Lila enters the room with a tray with cups of tea and coffee.

"Oh right, you guys go to “ _A” University_ , right?" Massimo asks them.

"Yes we are in our last year."

"What a coincidence! My niece also studies there, in second year. I know she's very popular, Lila come here for a moment."

Smiling, Lila approaches to the side of her uncle. "Lila has just started working as my assistant, I guess you know each other?"

Lila, who was about to answer, is cut by Adrien who answers first: "I'm sorry, I don’t think I've seen her before."

An uncomfortable silence. If Lila had been smiling from ear to ear, at this moment it was the opposite. You have never seen me?! But there are thousands of photos of her circulating in the forum! Also, who doesn’t know about her? She is the goddess of the campus!

Kim, who was at the side of a carefree Adrien, tried to contain his laughter. What a way to lower the ego to the girl!

"O-oh well, I guess the campus is very big after all..." Massimo tries to cut the atmosphere. "Returning to the subject, we wanted to offer five million for rights; obviously all of you would have high pay... "Massimo and his male assistant continued explaining about the contract.

Pay for the rights. When they mentioned that, the two boys realized what these people wanted. They were not going to help them, they wanted to buy the game, the ideas and the whole company. Not only that, they even insinuated in a very subtle way that even if they rejected it they could take over their idea and leave them with nothing. These people! Compared to Kim who tried not to stand up from his seat and punch the CEO, Adrien kept his face just as serious. When the owner of Neo Akuma finished speaking, Adrien gave them the excuse that they had to think well with all their companions. After saying goodbye, the two university students left the office and went to the elevator.

"Do they think we are idiots in believing all this?!" Kim exclaims in a low voice "Do they think they can buy us just like that? And the worst of all is that they insinuate that they can steal the idea and the game. Hey, why didn’t you reject the offer instead of giving them hope? "

"I lied to them"

"YOU LI-" Kim lowered his tone again "Did you lie? You would only have rejected them."

Adrien smiles at him. "If they want to use those measures, then we will too. You don’t have to worry."

Kim smiles excitedly. "Ohhh, you have a plan. A sinister and cunning plan. What would we do without that brain of yours, boss? Now I feel bad for them." After this, the elevator arrives and both are about to enter when Lila arrives running and calls Adrien. With an _'I´ll wait at the first floor'_ , Kim climbs alone to the elevator and leaves Adrien at the mercy of the brunette.

"Miss Rossi, did the president forget anything?"

"No, I only wanted to talk to you." Lila straightens her hair. "My uncle is a bit old-fashioned, if you didn’t like his conditions, I can ask him to change them."

"It's not necessary, that's the way business is." Adrien responds politely. "Also, with your position I don’t think it's adequate."

Lila without knowing what to say, play a little with her clothes thinking about her next line. But apparently it's too late and the elevator returns, Adrien says goodbye and the elevator doors close again.

"Is that the one you like?" Camillo appears behind Lila. "He's just a kid who thinks he's the best. I don’t think your will parents approve."

"It doesn’t matter. I want him and my parents will have to accept it. I’m the only one that matters. "

 

* * *

 

"I thought you would take longer to get down." The two boys meet in Neo Akuma's waiting room.

"Let's go back." Adrien was stopped by Kim, who asked him some questions with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no, what did the campus beauty tell you? Did she confess to you?"

Another smile "If you used that imagination for the game it would be much better."

It was at that moment when he saw her again. Sitting at some tables away of them, the cyber-cafe girl was reading some papers. He recognized the blue hair tied in a high ponytail and the pink backpack of that same day. However, this time he could see her face. She was much more than he had imagined. How was it possible for a person to look so good in casual clothes by reading some papers? A few meters away from him was Ladybug, the girl he hadn’t been able to get out of his thoughts just by watching her play once. It sounds a bit pathetic.

Apparently Adrien has been watching for a few seconds because Kim realizes that he is no longer paying attention to him. When he turns to see what has left his hypnotized friend, he manages to see a girl sitting in the distance.

"Woah... today we're in luck."

"What?" Adrien tries to prevent Kim from seeing him in that state by turning his face away.

"First we saw the campus beauty and now the department beauty is here. We should buy a lottery ticket."

He asks confused: "Apartment beauty?"

"Yes. The girl with the blue hair ponytail. "Kim points turns to her." Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng and she's a sophomore. During the beauty contest last year, she was second on campus and first in our department. It brought us quite honor, since she showed that in Science there are also beauties. Although the result was a little controversial, since her photo was of low quality. I assure you that she could have finished first if it wasn’t for that."

"Marinette... it's a good name."

Adrien stays smiling again. How can you not? He has just learned the name of the girl who has been driving him crazy and better yet, he has just learned that they are not only in the same university, but in the same department.

"Wow, I really have to buy a ticket today." Kim interrupts his thoughts.

"Ah? Why?"

"Not only have I seen two beauties today, I've also seen you smile and say the name of a girl. Could it be that the end of the world is coming? My life is complete!"

Adrien lets out a small laugh and the two turn towards the exit. "Department beauty suits her...” _More than that, it fits perfectly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss. This chapter was long, but at least Adrien already knows who his wife is! I just want to tell you again that you can see pictures and some more character data on Twitter (@Little_Rain0048) as well as a better quality of the cover of the story. About the university info, A University students have only 3 years, so Mari and her group are in second and Adrien and the guys are in third. Also, the story is available on Wattpad now. Thanks for reading!


	11. The two little devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marinette, that's not your boyfriend, right?"
> 
> "Manon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

 

"We're finally done!" The four roommates leave Neo Akuma with faces of relief.

"I hope they didn’t mind that _‘our accounts’_ have similar concepts." Alya says once they arrive at the entrance to the university. "Although I don’t think they realize."

"I don’t think they care. In any case we can say that we are roommates in the uni." Chloè answers. "But that doesn’t matter anymore, do you want to go eat somewhere? It’s on me since I’m feeling generous."

"Ohhh! How about barbecue? I already have several days with the craving" says Rose.

"Marinette, are you coming?"

Marinette seems to think a little until a thought comes to mind. "I'm going to have lunch later. I have tutoring with Manon and I have to get there a little sooner."

The group says goodbye to her and they go by different ways. When Marinette arrives at Manon's house, he meets Théo at the entrance waiting for her arrival.

"Thanks for letting me come."

After the commotion of the photo and the confrontation, Théo called her the next day to apologize and ask permission to take her a photo with Manon to upload it in the university forum and clarify the misunderstandings. She accepted on the condition that he would not cause problems again and gave a couple of language classes to Manon.

Marinette goes to the door of the house and rings the bell. In seconds, the door is opened by one of the household employees and tells her that Manon is in the main dining room waiting for her. Both young people enter and go to the indicated place.

"Marinette!" When they both arrive, Theo sees a small girl with dark brown hair tied in two low tails with a big smile on her face.

Sitting in a wheelchair.

Without knowing how to react, Théo turns to see Marinette, who is not surprised at all. The blue-haired girl approaches the girl and bends down to be at her height.

"How are you today?" Manon responds by saying that she is good and she mentions that she managed to finish the homework she left her last week.

"Who is he?"

"Oh, right." Marinette asks Théo to introduce himself. After he introduces himself, Manon continues with a face of disapproval.

"I don’t like foreign languages. Let’s ignore him, how about we play Miraculous for a while?"

Marinette reproaches her. Although she was about to laugh at the little girl's comment, she has to correct her. "Studying languages is important, if you want to study in a good university another language can help you. Let's study first, if we finish early, I'll show you some tricks for the game." Just then another child arrives in the room.

"Marinette, Manon! And… who are you?"

Mari lets out a sigh. These children, some respect please! Chris is a boy of the same age as Manon and they are neighbors since his family moved when they were about four years old. They both met at the nearest park and quickly became friends. The kid with glasses has the habit of visiting her every day after school, something that Marinette always finds extremely sweet.

Once Théo is presented again, the two children settle on opposite sides of the table to begin the tutoring. While Théo teaches Manon some basic exercises, Marinette helps Chris with some exercises of his homework.

After a couple of hours, Manon and Chris begin to tap the table softly with the back of the pencils.

"Manon, Chris, stop talking please. We're almost done." Marinette says without looking up from the notebooks.

"Oh? Talking? "Théo asks confused. The kids were somewhat distracted but hadn’t started any conversation.

The little ones laugh at each other, leaving him more confused.

"You don’t know about the Morse code?" Chris tells him teasing him. "You're supposed to be good at language!" Manon laughs after the comment.

Théo on the other hand, blushes slightly because of the shame. "O-of course I know what the Morse code is! I was just a little distracted."

"Yeah sure…"

Théo was about to answer again, but Chris stood up from his seat and moved Manon in the wheelchair to the exit of the room. "We are going to bring something to eat!" Says Chris while Manon laughs.

While the two go to the kitchen, Marinette smiles for a moment. "You're not going to argue with ten-year-olds, right?"

"Of course not... I'm not that rude."

When the two return with some bags of snacks and boxes of strawberry-flavored milk, Marinette decides that it has been enough study for that day. Once those two began to eat they could no longer carry out the study.

"Then, can we play Miraculous now?" They both ask Marinette with the eyes of sad puppies. How could she reject them?

While the three start playing on Marinette's computer in Chris's account, Théo takes the moment to start taking some photos. What else could he do? Those two little devils were ignoring him.

A few minutes later, Théo asks permission to go to the bathroom and leaves the room. The two younger ones take their eyes off the game and this time they look at Marinette.

"Marinette, that's not your boyfriend, right?"

"Manon!" Marinette exclaims more because of her manners than embarrassment.

"Of course it’s not, Manon. Marinette wouldn’t go to that level. "

"Chris!" Marinette cannot help a slight blush. Luckily the two did not notice it.

At that moment, Manon leaves the game and opens another window on the computer. "It's true Marinette, that boy doesn’t seem so smart. I don´t want him to continue teaching us."

Marinette gives them a little knock in their heads. "Stop talking like that, he's still older than you two. You don’t need to worry about the classes, he just came today."

"But... he’s not your boyfriend right?" Manon asks again.

"What is happening today with you? He's not my boyfriend, he's just a college buddy."

"It's that we test him." Chris replies and changes his expression to one of dissatisfaction. "He’s not a big deal."

The young woman rolls her eyes and decides to follow their game. "Ahhh ok. If one day he confesses to me, I'll make sure to reject him."

"Yes, just like that!" Manon tells her with enthusiasm. "But I think you should have a boyfriend already... And we've found you one! Look..." Manon shows her a page on the computer. Even though Marinette was following their game, when she saw the page that Manon had entered, she could not help but recognize the logo in the article: Lucky Charm Tech, the company of...

"His name is Adrien Agreste." The kids explain her enthusiastically. "Doesn’t he deserve a ten out of ten? He goes to the same university as you, he's smart and he's very handsome. Have you seen him before?"

How could she not have seen him before? Adrien's face is known throughout the campus. Yes, she had also shown some interest in the young man, but it was more admiration; after all, they had never spoken to each other.

"Well, I can’t deny that you have good taste, but he is the prince of the campus. I can only see him in the distance."

The two friends didn’t give up. "You're not bad either, Marinette. You're the best." Chris tells her.

"Yes! You can’t give up." Manon follows him.

After that, Théo returns from the bathroom and collects his things.

Marinette sees the time, gets up from the seat and says goodbye to the two. When she is about to leave the house she manages to hear some _'Good luck! You have to make an effort!_ ' On behalf of the two little ones.

Outside of the Chamak house, Theo talks to her again. "Marinette... I'm really sorry. I already deleted the article and the phots from the forum. I shouldn’t jump into conclusions so quickly with just seeing someone getting out of an expensive car. I'm truly sorry."

Marinette smiles. The truth is that Théo is not so bad, he simply rushes too fast and assumes things without thinking. She doesn’t hold a grudge and smiles at him, in the end that's the way humans are. They make mistakes and learn from them.

"Also..." the boy speaks to her again. “What happened to Manon?"

"Oh... it was a car accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes, in that accident she lost her father." Marinette begins to tell him in more detail "I've known Manon practically since she was born, our parents were close friends since school. It was a few years ago when the accident happened. Since then, she can’t move her legs. The doctors assure that she can walk again if she continues the rehabilitation every day in the mornings, so she can’t have a normal schedule at school. I offered to teach her a couple of courses in the afternoons, but his mother insisted on paying me. She knew I was looking for a job... Despite all the complications, Chris is always with her, so she doesn’t feel lonely when her mother goes to work."

Théo listens calmly and waits a moment before speaking. "She is a very happy girl. Who would say that she has gone through all that? Although you shouldn’t teach them to play so much on the computer, they can develop a vice."

She smiles with melancholy. "In that you're wrong. They were the ones who taught me how to play. "

"They... taught you?"

"Yep. I also had prejudices against online games, especially role games, which are the ones that consume the most time. But they changed my way of thinking. When Manon was in the hospital for a few weeks while resting, she played online with Chris. That helped her feel better. Mrs. Chamack in fact asked me to take her away from those games, since she didn’t want her to be addicted, but in the end I also ended up playing. It is true that there were days when I did nothing but play, but if you organize well and impose a schedule, playing is not bad. I thought if I played I could understand what they felt, who would say that I would end up liking it?"

"So now you love games?"

Both continue walking. "The games allow you to transport yourself to another world. It's not that it's good or bad, it's just different. There are several people with similar situations as Manon, thanks to the games they can see another world and interact with other people without having to leave their houses. I'm not saying it's good to isolate yourself completely from the outside world, but an hour or two a day doesn’t hurt. Not only that, both kids have shown an interest in studding technology and they put more effort into the school study, with the desire to study that in the future. Me too. At first, I was only interested in design, but video games design caught my attention, and now I am studying to become an online game designer."

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette arrives at the dorm and meets Chloè, Rose and Alya on their computers... playing online?

"Are you playing MV?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah. If they accept us for the job and they ask us about the game, it is better to know more." Alya answers for all three. "Although we are on the new server, we don’t want to meet as many expert players as you."

"Besides, the outfits are prettier in this one." Chloè speaks. "But Alya and I are still with the same alias (ID). Rose changed it."

"It's to never make a mistake again! _PinkUnicornPrincess_ is much better, besides I can’t use the name of Ladybug, that's Mari's and I feel bad for lying today. "

Marinette laughed. It was strange that all three were playing role-playing games. "You need help?"

"Not for now, we are in the tutorial. If we don’t understand then we'll call you."

Marinette decides to enter her account. Watching them play has made her want too.

While waiting for the game to load, Marinette enters to check the game forum. There is no many news about the _PK couple competition_. When will it officially start?

While watching the news in the forum, she found another event: _MV Video Story Contest_. It seems that the event had started today. Seeing the names of the accounts that had uploaded video, she was struck by a familiar name: RainyWeather.

Without thinking, she clicked on the video. Once the video was finished, Marinette felt a mixture of confusion, bewilderment and anger. What did she just saw?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I left it there. Sorry for the delay, I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks so much for reading!  
> Twitter:@Little_Rain0048


	12. Husband and ex-husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Marinette was red a few minutes ago, now smoke was coming out of her head.
> 
> [DarkCupid]: wow  
> [DarkCupid]: you really like to show off.  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: Ugh  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: You're making me want to vomit with the amount of sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

**_N/A: To clarify:_ **

**_ Guild _ ** **_: Official groups made up of different players with a leader. You can only be in one guild, but you can be simultaneously in clans._ **

**_ Clan _ ** **_: groups that consist of players with friendly ties, the closest thing to a family, usually formed by a group of friends. You can be in more than one clan and you do not need a leader._ **

**_ EXP _ ** **_: experience points to level up. They can be increased or decreased depending on the situation._ **

 

* * *

 

> _In a forest at noon, there’s a couple surrounded by people dressed all in black. The girl named StormyWeather wears purple and blue tones, with jeweled ornaments in her hair; the boy, under the name of CenturyWarrior, wears a white robe and holds a sword with golden ornaments. Both are in position, back to back, to defend themselves from those around them. A few seconds later, the people in black begin to attack them and the couple jump on the attack._
> 
>  

Marinette is watching the video. It doesn’t seem very interesting: the video doesn’t focus much on the fight, rather, they only attack every time to time and focus more on the dialogue of the lovers. The conversation doesn’t attract much attention either. The two exchange phrases taken from romantic books or phrases so sweet that they become uncomfortable and embarrassing, for example: "Never be afraid, I am always with you." Or a "We will never lose because we have true love". If that was not enough, in the middle of the "fight" the two begin to float and the boy puts his hand on her waist and start a small dance. When they land again, the fight seems to be over and the two pose victoriously.

With all that, Marinette gets bored and thinks why the video has so many views. When she’s about to the video, a new character enters the scene: a girl dressed in red with her hair tied in a ponytail. She recognizes the avatar they are using, the same one she uses in Miraculous; but it’s not the type of avatar that catches her attention, but the name that is placed on its head: "LadybugTheLoser". What are they thinking? Are they really trying to make fun of her this way? If it wasn’t enough, the girl in red seems to be crying and begins to pathetically exclaim funny phrases to the couple.

 

> _[LadybugTheLoser]: stay there!_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: why do you choose her?! (says pointing to the girl)_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: don’t you understand that it hurts me to see you together?_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: Does she have something that I don’t?_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: come back with me please!_
> 
>  

When the girl in red tries to throw herself at them, they dodge her without problem. When LadybugTheLoser falls to the floor, she begins to cry inconsolably.

> _[LadybugTheLoser]: Don’t leave me!_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: I can’t let you go!_
> 
> _[LadybugTheLoser]: my life without you would no longer make sense!!!_

The couple holds hands and ignores the girl in red. Turning around, the two leave the place and leave the girl crying on the ground while she scrambles on the ground.

 

Marinette remains watching the screen even though the video has already finished. Did they create an avatar with that name just for this? It’s not the first time they speak ill of her or spread false rumors, but publish a video in the forum to make her look bad? Marinette can see it coming from Rainy, but Century? She had not spoken to him for a while, but she thought they had stayed on good terms. Was it because of what happened at his wedding? She told him she only went to see! In any case, they do not have the right to do this; can someone impersonate another person and humiliate her?

With a thousand questions in her head, Marinette stands up from her seat and pours herself a glass of water. Her three friends have been watching her for a few minutes and decide to talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay Mari?" Alya asks him something worried. "You've been frowning for a while now."

Marinette looks at her for a few seconds until she manages to calm down. "Yes, yes, I'm fine... I only lost against a monster in a battle."

Despite how upset she is, she is no longer a fifteen-year-old teenager to make a fuss over an unimportant video. She is already of legal age, she can solve conflicts in a civilized way. She enters to the game, opens the private chat with Century and sends him: "Do you enjoy doing this? I didn’t think you were like that." Once she sent the message, she closed the game without waiting for an answer and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It's already late when Adrien leaves after his last classes, but all he thinks about is the cyber-cafe girl, or the department beauty as everyone knows her. Marinette Dupain Cheng, it's not like he has never seen or heard of her. She is one of the best students of the faculty and gained that fame since her first year, not to mention that the number of girls in science careers is less than the boys. In fact, he is almost certain that they have a class together, but because of his work and low social attitude, he can’t attend always to the theory classes or sit in the back seats so he won’t interrupt the class when he is late or need to leave early. Next week he doesn’t have as much work, maybe he can get to the class a little earlier? Adrien is still in his thoughts as he leaves the faculty building, and before he starts heading to the main door to go to his apartment, he gets a call from Nino.

"Yes? Did something happened?"

_"Oh? You haven’t entered to the game forum? What am I saying, you almost never enter..."_

The blonde raises an eyebrow and asks, "Did you get more information about the couples competition?"

_"No, no. It's about the video contest. RainyWeather has uploaded a video where Century and Stormy make fun of your wife. The video came out an hour ago but it already has thousands of views!"_

Did they make a video just to make fun of Ladybug? Don’t they have better things to do? Adrien remains calm and talks to his friend again.

"Ladybug already saw it?"

_"I really do not know, she’s not connected but it's very likely that she already seen it. All this is so silly, but Kim is already defending our sister-in-law in the public chat and I saw Plagg recently throwing some comments towards Century. What are you going to do?"_

"Don’t worry, I'll stay in the bedrooms tonight, it’s closer than my house. I’ll arrive in a few with my computer." With that said, Adrien hangs up the phone, turns around and goes to the boys' dormitories.

"What? You are coming? Hello?" Nino is perplexed when Adrien ends the call and then sees the rest of the bedroom from the top of his bed. This is bad. "ADRIEN IS COMING!" The brunette screams at the top of his lungs as he quickly climbs down the stairs.

"What?! Why?!" Kim and Luka quickly look up from what they are doing.

"Just hurry up and start picking up all the clothes and clean the room! I don’t want him to throw everything away again!" With the minutes they have left, the three boys start running around the room cleaning everything they can.

 

* * *

 

"...why are you out of breath? Have you been running or something?" Adrien asks as he sees the three boys standing by the bedroom door breathing heavily.

"R-running? Oh yes, ha ha..." Nino responds by breathing hard, agreeing with Adrien.

"If not where do you think these muscles come from? Ha ha ha..." Kim starts to laugh uncomfortably.

Leaving that matter aside, Adrien enters the room and starts watching the video with the rest. Once it is over, he remains somewhat pensive, trying to find a solution.

"This is so low." Luka comments. "Not even the avatar looks so much like Ladybug’s, it's more because the ID name, _LadybugTheLoser_ ; how can they be so unoriginal?"

"This is the result of the work of second generation rich narcissistic children (the parents are the ones who earn the money). They think they are better than the rest and can do what they want." Kim follows. "Adrien, what do we do? They have started rumors that Century left Ladybug and that she is harassing Stormy, the one that supposedly left you and stole the groom from Ladybug."

"We're going to do this in a sophisticated way." Adrien answers calmly.

"Sophisticated? Well, that sounds more like Adrien than ChatNoir, but I like it. What do you want to do?" Luka smiles interested in the plan.

"For now don’t say anything else in the game. We're going to wait until Century connects tomorrow morning."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Marinette is busy all morning in classes and doesn’t have time to enter the game until lunchtime. By then, the discomfort she felt towards the video of the previous day had diminished, it didn´t worry her too much anymore. When Marinette returns to the dorm and logs in the game, she is surprised by the number of private chat notifications. Before being able to read them, another new message appears from Tikki.

 

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: finally you are connected!

[CookieTikki]: I was so entertained that I forgot to record :(

[CookieTikki]: at least I was able to take some screenshots to my computer :) :)

[CookieTikki]: Century must be going crazy with the EXP loss...

 

Record? What was she talking about? Did something else happen again while she wasn’t connected?

 

[Ladybug]: record what thing?

[Ladybug]: I'm lost...

[CookieTikki]: ohhh!!!

[CookieTikki]: I thought you were in this too!

[CookieTikki]: I mean the battle between CenturyWarrior and ChatNoir!

[Ladybug]: Century... And CHATNOIR?!

 

Ladybug quickly excuses herself to talk to ChatNoir who also seemed to be connected.

 

**[Group Chat] [ClanNoir: ChatNoir, Ladybug, DJCarapace, Plagg &Cheese, TheSilencer, DarkCupid]**

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir?

[Ladybug]: What happened to you and CenturyWarrior?

[ChatNoir]: I couldn’t sit around watching how they made fun of my wife.

[Plagg&Cheese]: we can explain it to you, sister!

 

Marinette turns red. No matter how many times she reads it, ChatNoir calling her wife would make her blush for several seconds. If Chat knew the power he has over her!

The rest of the clan ends up explaining what happened. Apparently, ChatNoir connected today in the morning and sent a fight request to CenturyWarrior from the public chat. Approximately one hour later, the entire server had already heard that n° 1 player had challenged Ladybug's ex-husband and they had reunited in The Tower of the Pillars to witness the battle. In all that time, CenturyWarrior showed no life signs until he came along with the WeatherForce clan. He didn’t have many options, the conditions that ChatNoir had proposed for the fight were so good that it was impossible to decline.

ChatNoir had set the following conditions:

  * The duel would consist of two rounds.
  * CenturyWarrior would win if he defeated ChatNoir at least in one round.
  * ChatNoir was not allowed to use spiritual pets, magical accessories (accessories that raise the player's level, armor) and couldn’t use his most powerful technique with his main weapon.



With all those advantages, CenturyWarrior could not refuse to fight even if he wanted to: either he refused and he stayed like a coward, or he accepted and tried not to die trying. Although Chat had all those disadvantages, he was still the first on the male list...

 

[Ladybug]: so he accepted.

[Ladybug]: but there’s one thing that is not clear to me.

[ChatNoir]: what thing?

[Ladybug]: Tikki told me something about his EXP, but in a battle his EXP shouldn’t be affected...

[ChatNoir]: it wasn’t a battle

[ChatNoir]: it was a duel.

 

A duel. Now it makes sense. The battles are friendly fights where the energy is lost only during the fight, once finished, both players continue playing as if the fight hadn’t happened. In battles the only thing that can be lost is an object that has been wagered, but doesn’t affect the level of the player. A duel, on the other hand, is capable of not only lowering the loser level, but also lowering the rank in the female or male ranking. For players who are just starting to play, losing a couple of levels is not a big deal, as they can recover it in a few hours or a couple of days of playing. On the other hand, for players who exceed the advanced level (approximately level 50), losing a couple of levels would be like losing two months of playing. At the end of last week, Ladybug had already passed level 80, just like ChatNoir, and if she remembers correctly, CenturyWarrior was at level 68...

 

[Ladybug]: how many levels did it go down?

[TheSilencer]: only 4

[The Silencer]: but with his money he could recover it in half a year...

 

Half a year. Chat really doesn’t have any mercy.

Apparently, during the first round Century didn’t accept that the only unarmed was ChatNoir, so he decided to leave his weapons as well. After being defeated in a few minutes, in the second round he decided to be fully armed, which apparently didn’t help either, as ChatNoir finished the match in less time than in the first round.

 

[Ladybug]: they bet something?

[ChatNoir]: I told him to remove the video from the forum and that the WeatherForce clan give a public apology.

[ChatNoir]: I checked and the video has already been deleted.

[Ladybug]: oh...

[DarkCupid]: hey, but what if the power went off or something?

[DarkCupid]: were you going to let that guy get away with it?

[ChatNoir]: Even if I had lost, I still have my wife.

 

If Marinette was red a few minutes ago, now smoke was coming out of her head.

 

[DarkCupid]: wow

[DarkCupid]: you really like to show off

 [Plagg&Cheese]: Ugh

[Plagg&Cheese]: You're making me want to vomit with the amount of sweetness.

[DJCarapace]: so…

[DJCarapace]: What he means is that it didn’t matter if he won or lost

[DJCarapace]: at the end we had our sister-in-law.

[TheSilencer]: hahaha yes

[The Silencer]: I think our sister in law is stronger than our brother

[TheSilencer]: she is always the first to attack when there are monsters...

[DarkCupid]: yes yes

[DarkCupid]: our sister is amazing!

[Ladybug]: hehe I think you are flattering me too much :)

[DarkCupid]: but I'm disapointed that Century was so obedient in removing the video...

[Ladybug]: ...

[Ladybug]: you are disappointed?

[DarkCupid]: yeah!

[Plagg&Cheese]: If he had not, we could...

[TheSilencer]: hack his computer!

[DJCarapace]: and hack his game account!!

[DarkCupid]: and then clean it completely!!!

[Ladybug]: huh...

[Ladybug]: you guys are bad kids

[Plagg&Cheese]: thank you very much for the compliment.

 

This time ChatNoir turns to only see her.

 

[ChatNoir]: let’s go, my lady.

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: where?

[ChatNoir]: to some place they are not.

 

Marinette smiles and follows ChatNoir’s avatar happy as they descend from the tower.

 

[DJCarapace]: oh wow

[Plagg&Cheese]: this kid...

[The Silence]: the truth is that this doesn’t surprise me...

[DarkCupid]: aish... why can’t he stop bragging?!

 

* * *

 

[ChatNoir]: I'm sorry

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: What's wrong?

 

The couple is quietly walking through one of the nearby meadows of the tower when ChatNoir suddenly starts the conversation.

 

[ChatNoir]: I know you don’t like others trying to solve your problems.

[ChatNoir]: and the truth is that I didn’t think that so many people were going to talk about the duel.

[ChatNoir]: So I thought it was better to end it as quickly as possible.

 

Was he trying to explain? It didn’t seem necessary to her. In the end, the video was taken down and they didn’t keep fighting. Usually she would be annoyed with those kinds of decisions, where she couldn’t comment, but they have reached to a certain point in which the two trust each other and could make some decisions on their own. During some combats against monsters she had been the one in charge of deciding the strategy and he accepts it without hesitation. He also doesn’t need her to be there for all decisions, especially in small problems like this.

Once out of the game, Marinette can’t help but think of the character dressed in black for the rest of the day...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive. I apologize for the long hiatus and leave you all like this. My physical and mental condition reached the limit and I didn’t feel like writing something good. But after seeing a tremendous chapter (Party Crusher)... how can I not update? I have only a couple of finals to finish the semester and I feel much better, so I hope to update soon. Thank you for not throwing hate (until now at least) and thank you very much to all those who are still following the story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter:@Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	13. "A" University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. You better stay with us, who needs a boyfriend after all?"   
> "I'm going to tell all this to Nino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

**_A/N: Before beginning the chapter, I will answer some questions that will help you not get tangled up and understand the story better:_ **

**_lila cessarie: When will you update?_ **

  * _Well, it's supposed to be a chapter per week aprox. (sorry for the long hiatus). If I have the time, I'll try to upload more often._



**_FanNeurtex: About the meaning parenthesis._ **

  * _Thanks for your opinion! I wasn’t really sure putting the meanings in parentheses because I thought that it would be easier to understand, but I do think it's best to put them at the beginning so I won’t interrupt the story._



**_FanNeurtex: Does Marinette and Adrien really like each other or just because of the conversations in the game?_ **

  * _For now both are attracted. They know that they are compatible and that the opinions of the two usually coincide, the more they talk in the chat, the more they like the other, but it is because the same chat that Marinette is confused about what she feels..._



**_FanNeurtex: Is the wife of Marinette's ex-husband Collete, Lyla or none?_ **

  * _For this I have made a brief description of the characters (so far):_



**_Marinette_ ** _:_

  * _ID: Ladybug_
  * _Guild: ButterflyEffect_
  * _Clan: Noir_
  * _Status: Married to ChatNoir, ex-wife of CenturyWarrior._
  * _University A (2nd year faculty)_
  * _Age: 22_
  * _Faculty: Sciences - computation_



**_Adrien_ ** _:_

  * _ID: ChatNoir_
  * _Guild: -solo player-_
  * _Clan: Noir_
  * _Status: Married to Ladybug._
  * _University A (3rd)_
  * _Age: 23_
  * _Faculty: Sciences - computation_
  * _Company: Lucky Charm (CEO)_



**_Camillo_ ** _:_

  * _ID: CenturyWarrior_
  * _Guild: ButterflyEffect_
  * _Status: Married to StormyWeather, divorced from Ladybug._
  * _Age: 25_
  * _Company: Neo Akuma (Son of the CEO)_
  * _Cousin: Lila Rossi_



**_Aurora_ ** _:_

  * _ID: StormyWeather_
  * _Guild: ButterlfyEffect_
  * _Clan: WeatherForce_
  * _Status: married to CenturyWarrior._
  * _Age: 24_
  * _University: ?_
  * _Notes: Aurora or Stormy Weather is a real character in the series, from the first chapter "Stormy Weather" or "Tormentosa" in Spanish. For those who had not yet realized :)_



**_Lila_ ** _:_

  * _University A (2nd)_
  * _Faculty: Letters - administration_
  * _Age: 22_
  * _Cousin: Camillo Rossi_
  * _Friend: Collette_
  * _Company: Neo Akuma (CEO's niece)_



_For more info like this: **Twitter @ Little_Rain0048**_

_Now the chapter:_

 

* * *

 

 

**“A” University**

8:30 a.m. Marinette is in her sport clothes, a set of white t-shirt and shorts and her hair tied in her usual ponytail, jogging on the tracking field for half an hour. No one has noticed, but the blue-haired girl has already gone through the card machine three times. What is the card machine? In order to understand better, it is necessary to know about the system of universities in the country. The country decided several decades ago to create a system in which the best universities in the capital were classified with letters, from "A" to "E". Known as the universities with the best performance in the capital, University A has had the title of the "most prestigious university in the country" from the beginning. This is due to the large number of careers available, classified in Science, Language and Arts. But it’s not only about the great repertoire, but also the high level of teaching. All those who enter the university must study a minimum of four years: the first one is called "General Studies", which consists of two cycles of general topics that will help students to have more knowledge than just their specialty. After that they begin the three years of "Faculty", in which the students concentrate in studying the career that they have chosen.

This is where sports come in. One of the requirements of the university is a certain amount of credits in sports in the years of faculty. The thing is that, it's not that complicated: you have to run a couple of laps to the athletic field twice a week. Each time a lap is finished, the university card must be passed through the machine that records the number of laps given by the student. For Marinette is not very problematic, running helps her to relieve stress and clear her mind of studies; it's more of a problem for her roommates. With Cloe and Rose's lack of physique, and Alya's strange class schedules, Marinette started to run more and pass the cards of her friends, in exchange for food and cleaning tasks in the bedroom.

Already by the last round, Marinette is listening to the music of her headphones when, far away, she sees the campus prince: Adrien Agreste, who is running in the other court in front her. She doesn’t know why, but without thinking she turns around and decides to run for the other side. There's no way Adrien Agreste can see her all covered in sweat...

What the blue-haired didn’t realize, is that a certain blonde notes her when she is running in the opposite direction, and with a slight smile continues to run down his track.

 

* * *

 

It is already ten o'clock in the morning when Marinette comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and in her clothes of the day. A few minutes later, Alya and Cloe enter the room and the blonde lies on her bed with cell phone in her hand and the redhead goes to the small kitchen to have a glass of water.

"Thanks for the rounds." Alya tells her when she finishes drinking. "Do you want me to bring you lunch later?"

Marinette thinks a little. "I don’t know. I'll write you later if I don’t have time to go."

After that the bedroom phone starts ringing and Alya answers.

"Yes? For Marinette? Yes, this is her dorm... Who is this? ...Théo Barbot? Nope! She is not here!" With that, Alya hangs up the phone and snorts to her bed. Marinette smiles at her friend for not passing the phone, but also notices the change of mood in her friend.

"Alya? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh, you didn’t tell her?" Cloe is also watching the girl with the glasses since she heard a certain name. Marinette, confused, turns her eyes towards her best friend for some explanation.

"Oh! Mari, is Theo trying to court you?"

"What? Well, now that I think about it, I saw him a couple of times after the tutoring with Manon, but we haven’t talked much..."

"Don’t even think about it!" This time both of her friends scream.

"What?"

"That Théo... I don’t like him at all."

The two girls begin to tell her what happened a few days ago in one of the few classes that the two shared. It was one of the elective courses in which students of any faculty could register and just the schedules of both allowed them to take the same course and schedule. Cloe was saving a spot for Alya who had another class just before that, the surprise was that Théo was also in that class and sat next to the place that Cloe kept her. When Alya arrived it had been already a few minutes since the class started and she tried to go to her place in silence. The problem was when Théo decided to make it difficult and didn’t let her pass to sit with Cloe.

"Ugh, can you believe it?! He started to answer me sarcastically and when Cloe started to reproach him he just rolled his eyes and ignored her. He did so much in such a short time that the teacher got mad and threatened to throw us out of the class."

"Yeah, he just let me pass so the professor wouldn’t tell him anything, but he kept shitting me all the fucking class." Oh, Cloe using those words, she really was annoyed.

With pity, Marinette tries to reassure her. "Okay, don’t worry. I'm not interested anyway, especially with everything he's done."

Her friends sigh and Cloe concludes: "That boy is just a pretty face, I think he has problems..."

Alya laughs at the comment. "But let's talk about Marinette. She is not interested in just pretty faces... is Adrien Agreste the only one who will be able to conquer her heart?"

"Hey!" Marinette throws a pillow at her. Definitely a certain black character doesn’t appear in her mind.

"Yeah. Marinette, you better stay with us, who needs a boyfriend after all?" she replies after successfully dodging the pillow.

"I'm going to tell all this to Nino." Cloe says to the air rolling her eyes.

Alya sticks her tongue out at her in a funny way and looks out over the small balcony where the towels hang. "Oh, my God!"

Surprised, the other two approach the balcony and realize they are not the only ones: several girls find themselves not so discreetly watching a green-eyed blonde heading towards the boys' dorms.

"It's Adrien! Did he returned to the dorms?" Alya wonders. "Oh, look!"

Marinette gives a little punch to her friend to stop her pointing. What happens is that a girl a few meters away is with her arms outstretched and a letter in her hands. A confession? The unexpected thing is that Adrien doesn’t diminish the speed with which he walks and passes by the girl, as if she wasn’t there. The poor girl is paralyzed, unable to turn around.

"Wow. How brave, but you can tell she´s in General Studies..." Cloe sighs and goes back to her bed.

"Yes, anyone who has already been here for a year knows that Adrien is known for not accepting confessions..." Alya says as she goes to her computer.

Marinette on the other hand, can’t help but compare the similarities with a certain kitten...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I hope you like it. I also want to thank you for all your supporting comments, it’s because of you that I keep writing. Let's see, who else died after the Puppeteer 2? The creators really like to make us suffer. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @ Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	14. Kill me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARINETTE:  
> Alya, kill me please.  
> I can't face him ever again.
> 
> ALYA:  
> Mari?  
> What happened??  
> The plan didn’t work???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

Three days. Three days have passed and Théo has been chasing her relentlessly. At first it seemed that he wanted them to be friends, just as he had said. However, the following meetings were no longer so casual. Theo appeared just when her classes ended or when she left the library, it wasn’t normal for students of Language’s faculties of to have class by the faculties of Sciences. Marinette was not stupid, it was obvious that he wanted more than a simple friendship, something she didn’t intend to give him. It's not that she didn't want to give him a chance because of what he had done before, but because he already had some feelings for a certain person. She didn't want to look like a bad person, but she had to find a way to reject him as soon as possible...

"Marinette?"

Speaking of the king of Rome...

"Yes?" Marinette responds somewhat tired. She had classes all morning and now was sitting in the cafeteria with food on her tray. She wanted to eat in peace, couldn't he give her a rest?

Théo smiles and sits in front of her. “I would like to know if you are free today later. Do you have time at seven?”

NO, she really wants to say no, that she doesn't have time, or that she just doesn't want to go. But she can't help it and nods. If she says no, he will try to meet her another day and she already wants to end all this.

"That’s good! So, can we meet in front of the garden fountain of the Faculty of Informatics?”

The Informatics’ faculty? The place was not so far from the girls' dorm and could go after studying in the afternoon in the library. The time was not bad either, she had a couple of hours to be able to return before curfew.

Marinette affirms him again and Théo makes his way out even happier than he arrived and leaves the blue-haired sighing. Now Marinette had to think of a plan to stop him following her once for all...

 

* * *

 

Marinette arrived at her room at three in the afternoon and immediately lies on the nearest bed. A plan, a plan, she needs a plan... She was so focused that hadn't even realized that her three friends were eating around the little table in the middle of the room.

"Mari? Do you want some tart? It may not be as good as the one from your parents', but it looked so good that I bought it whole.” Rose tells her, but she doesn't wait for an answer as she starts serving her a piece of the dessert covered in strawberries and cream.

"It’s because of you that I can’t lose weight, how can I continue with my diet if you keep buying these temptations?" Despite saying this, Chloè is serving herself a second portion.

“Don't think I didn't see the sparkle in your eyes when we crossed in front of the bakery. I bet you that if we hadn't been there you would have bought the triple.” Alya says without looking at her and puts the spoon in her mouth. "Oh, I have to tell you something. Marinette, about Adrien returning to the bedrooms, it doesn’t seem to be true. I talked to Nino and he said he only spent the night to finish some business. I didn't want to ask him more or he would be suspicious.”

"Oh, it's fine."

With the discouraged response, the three were intrigued.

"Something happened?"

"Do you have any idea how to reject someone and make him give up completely?" Marinette asks them approaching the table to eat the piece of tart. It's not like her family's recipe, but it doesn't look bad at all...

“Oh, poor of us! Here us, trying to find a boyfriend and you keep rejecting a boy per week…” Rose exaggerates pretending to pass out in the bed. “Who is today? The Literature’s first place? The Engineering one? Or is him a freshman?”

"Ha ha. How funny. But this time is the one of Journalism…”

"..."

“THÉO BARBOT?!” The three roommates are surprised.

“That guy makes is feeding me up! Isn't enough for him to bother us in class and create rumors in the university newspaper? Now he thinks he can steal my best friend!” Alya is burning with rage.

“That's why I want to end this now. He told me to see him at seven in front of the fountain at the Informatics’ garden.”

Chloè raises an eyebrow. "At seven? At that time the campus should already be almost empty, not counting that it will have begun to get dark. It’s obvious what he is going to do.”

Marinette snorts for the umpteenth time, how many more times will she do it before going to bed? "That's why I want to find a way to reject him and finish this completely."

“Why don't you tell him that you already like someone else? You can tell him that you like Adrien.” The girls turn to see Alya. Marinette on the other hand blushes slightly and answers quickly. “It's admiration, I don't like him like that! It’s not that I don’t see him attractive, that would be a lie, he is very handsome... But that’s not it! I have never talked to him… so I can't say I like him…”

"I don't mean that." Alya cuts Marinette's talk with a small laugh. “You just have to use his name so Théo can believe you. In the end, you wouldn't be the only one. A big percentage of college girls like Adrien. Not for nothing he is called prince.”

It's not a bad idea. She just have to say that she likes another person so that Théo thinks he has no chance with her. But she also doesn't want the rumor that she likes someone to spread… But at that time there are no people around, she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"It's not a bad idea. Thanks for the advice, I will see what to do according to how things happen.” Marinette stands up and begins to gather some books and notebooks to go to the library.

"Write to us as soon as you finish!"

 

* * *

 

 

Lila is walking through the offices of Neo Akuma. The plan to get together with Adrien wouldn't work if he didn't accept her uncle's proposal. Also, what happened that day? That he never seen or heard from her? How was that possible?! Adrien Agreste was no easy prey, but sooner or later he would be with her. Collette told her that it was a matter of time, that the prince and the beauty of the campus should be together, it was her destiny.

While looking sideways at some of the papers on the table in one of the offices, she sees the picture of a familiar face. "What is this?" Lila takes the pile of papers and begins to review them.

The girl in charge of the documents is surprised by the sudden question. “O-oh, Miss Rossi. These are the documents of the best candidates for the summer work in the company. What do you think?"

The best candidates? So that girl would also work in the company? That would be another problem! "The best? Let me review it then…” Lila tries not to lose her composure in front of the employees. "I don’t think this girl qualified." she indicates pointing the picture in the corner of the paper.

The girl goes to check the information. “Miss Marinette Dupain? There doesn't seem to be anything that disqualifies her, she is even a computer student at A University.”

“Oh no, it's not that I see something wrong with the type of assessment the company uses, but I'm in the same university, and I don't like to speak badly about people, but her reputation is not very good… in any case, we should remove her from the list.” Without letting the girl think, she pushed Marinette's document away from the rest and places it next to the trash can. When she saw the document that followed, she also recognized the face: it was Marinette's friend, the one who accompanied her at the electronics store. “Alya Césaire? Nor does her…” As with the previous one, she pushed the document aside and put it on top of Marinette's.

"Lila? What are you doing?” Lila turned quickly surprised by the sudden call. Seeing who was, she relaxed, and even make an annoyed face. “Camillo! Don't do that, you scared me!”

"Oh?" Camillo laughs a little at his cousin. "Are you reviewing the candidates’ documents?" Camillo asks as he begins to review the pile of documents. In that moment, he stays in shook when reads the data of one of the candidates. _Game: Miraculous Voyage. Username: Ladybug_. It couldn't be, was Ladybug going to work in the company? He quickly reviewed the rest of the data. Apparently her real name was Rose Lavillant and she was in her second year in the faculty of Computation at University A. To be from that university she has to be someone with high grades. Did he divorce someone promising? No, Aurora was also intelligent and from a wealthy family, not to mention that she was beautiful and her reputation was good both in reality and as StormyWeather. Ladybug didn’t turn out to be a boy as the rumors said, but looking at the photo of the document, Rose was nothing compared to his girlfriend.

“-millo? ¿Camillo? Are you listening to me? ”Camillo looks up quickly, seems to have lost himself in his thoughts.

"Yes, yes. I concentrated a lot reading. I think these candidates are fine.” Camillo returns the documents to the girl in charge, who obeys and takes them to her boss.

"What happened?" Lila asks him throwing a couple of papers in the trash. "Did you see something that interests you?"

Camillo looks at her as if she was joking. “Something that would interest me? Yeah sure…"

 

* * *

 

It's almost seven o'clock when Marinette leaves the library and heads to the Informatic gardens. The road lights have already been on and there are no people nearby. When she arrives at the agreed place, she sees Théo sitting on one of the benches. With balloons in the shape of hearts. And a huge bouquet of flowers. Marinette wants to turn around and leave, but Théo has already seen her and has started to approach. This was going to be harder than expected...

“Marinette! Good thing you could come…”

“O-oh yes… what is all this for? Maybe it's your birthday?” She tries to avoid everything that can happen, but she feels very uncomfortable.

"This? No, all this is for you.” Before continuing, he approaches and hands her the bouquet of flowers. "I brought all this because I wanted to tell you something..."

Marinette clenches her fists and teeth, begging for a storm to start or something... But it didn't happen.

"I wanted to tell you that I had misjudged you, and that I have realized that you are a very good person... I know we didn't have the best start, but would you give me a chance and accept me as your boyfriend?"

Marinette tries to think what to say. What can she do to be in this situation? How embarrassing... Oh, the plan! The plan!

"Em... I really feel flattered about what you feel for me... but I don't think a relationship between us would work."

"What? Why?"

“Well… you know? I want to date someone from the same faculty I am in, I would like to share those interests with the person I date...”

Théo not yet convinced, continues to question her. “Of the same faculty? Do you like Computation guys? But we can find other things we have in common…”

"No! I mean… I already like someone.” What are you getting into?!

"Really?" Théo frowns. "Who?"

"I-It's A-Adrien Agreste!" Marinette ends up screaming flustered. Please... she really needs that storm.

“…Adrien Agreste? The last year’s first place?”

"Yes!! I like him a lot!” Just kill me now. “He is very handsome, intelligent and we are in the same faculty! He is the only one I will accept!” Seriously, why is not raining?!

In order not to continue talking about the subject, Marinette returns the bouquet of flowers to Théo, who is petrified. "Well, if that was all..."

Marinette sighs and turns quickly to return to her dorm and stop feeling uneasy. Oh, but if she already felt bad, she felt worse when she saw that a few feet away from her was the last person she wanted to see: Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste himself, of whom she had just confessed that he liked him, not to mention that she had said the most superficial reasons possible. She no longer needed a storm, she needed an earthquake, a cataclysm. How can this be the first meeting between the two? Adrien was accompanied by his friends and it seemed they had heard them because his friends looked at her with wide eyes. Adrien had a more relaxed expression on his face, but he was also watching her. What had she gotten herself into?

Marinette couldn’t lose her composure, she was not going to let herself be humiliated. She thought quickly, start walking straight and passed by them, but whispered a small _‘Sorry for taking your name’_ as she passed by the blond's side. After that she kept walking and didn't dare to look back. She pulled out her phone and started writing to Alya once she was alone.

 

**MARINETTE:**

**Alya, kill me please.**

**I can't face him ever again.**

**ALYA:**

**Mari?**

**What happened??**

**The plan didn’t work???**

 

Kill me, please.

 

* * *

 

Adrien had been working late with his group on company affairs and finished at half past six. They decided to leave work for that day and go to deliver some projects to the offices near the Faculty of Computer Science. They were still far from the end of the year, but they were already loaded with projects. It was last year's pressure.

“…And with this one less. I swear that with all this work I will die before graduation.” Kim stretches his arms as they leave the offices and return to the dorm or the apartment in the case of Adrien.

"Don't overdo it... it's not even finals." Luka tells him more relaxed.

"Yeah, in addition tomorrow we have to continue with the work of the company." Nino laughs a little at him.

Adrien only listened to his friends talk. But Nino was right, they were going to graduate this year and needed to get good grades and continue working in the company. He also had to think about Neo Akuma...

_“…Adrien Agreste? Last year’s first place?”_

_"Yes!! I like him a lot! He is very handsome, intelligent and we are in the same faculty! He is the only one I will accept!”_

The four saw the scene in front of them. There were two people, but Adrien only saw the girl. Marinette, Ladybug. He had to restrain himself not to smile and not go to her. Did she just said she liked him? The only one she was going to accept? It sounded something strange, they had never talked to each other and he hid every time he saw her...

When Marinette turns around, her face changes to one of surprise. She obviously didn’t expect them to be there. Her face relaxes in a matter of seconds and she approaches them and whispers underneath _‘Sorry for taking your name’_ and continues walking with her back straight, as if nothing had happened. He is surprised by her decisions and quick reactions. Marinette Dupain Cheng... you are really interesting.

The rest of the group blink twice and decides to continue their way, ignoring the guy with balloons and flowers. Once they are far away, his friends start talking again.

"Did you heard?! That girl right now... She was the department beauty!” Kim was the first to speak.

“She said _‘Sorry for using your name’,_ was she talking about the confession?” Luka tries to think of an answer.

"I think I know." Nino replies. Adrien has already understood something, so he starts listening to what his friend knows. “Rumors say that Théo Barbot has been trying to woo Marinette for a few days. She seems to have just rejected him and she told him that he liked Adrien as an excuse…”

Luka processes what he said. “It makes sense, many girls like Adrien. If Marinette told him he liked him, he was more likely to give up…”

"In any case, I'm glad she didn't accept..." Kim points out "Not because of jealousy or anything, but because it's the beauty of the department. It would be a shame if the Science girls go away with the Language guys…”

“In any case, I don't think they are getting together any time soon. Right Adri-?” The three friends realize that Adrien is no longer with them and they see him in the distance almost by the main door of the university.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes
> 
> The first meeting for Mari! Hopefully she hasn't died. Thanks for the comments and I hope you liked the chapter. In case it’s not clear, I will explain about Aurora. Aurora is the real name of StormyWeather and Camillo's real girlfriend. Later we will know more about her! If you have other questions you can ask and I will answer them in the next chapter (in the case of FF, in AO3 and Wattpad I’ll answer them the moment I read them.) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	15. Memory and reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them he smiles by moving another chess piece. "I give up on this topic... your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, neither Love o2o and the novel.

 

 

*Patisserie: pastry shop

 

* * *

 

_"So Marinette is madly in love with Adrien Agreste... this is going to be a problem."_ Colette is hiding behind the trees in the Informatics garden, spying on the conversation between Théo and Marinette. She had gone to the library to return some books from Lila and was surprised to see Marinette leaving the place. It wasn't the fact that she was studying until so late that surprised her, Marinette was known for how applied she was in her studies (something that also bothered her); what surprised her was that instead of heading down the shortest path to the girls' dorms, a detour was taken along another path. If her memory is correct, the Informatics Department was on that path and the curiosity didn’t let her contain herself in going to follow her. When she reached the faculty, she was surprised a second time to see Théo from Journalism waiting for her with some gifts. Not to be seen, she hid behind the nearest tree with her back glued to it. In this way she couldn’t see anything, but if she was discovered she could run and not face them. She didn't need to see, she just had to listen carefully to the boy's obvious statement.

What would she answer? Yes? No? If she accepted, she wouldn't have to worry about the matter between Adrien and Lila, and Marinette was a friend of the brunette with glasses... Alya? That was her name. Colette had noticed the looks Nino was throwing every time he saw her pass. She searched at the university forum and found no information, but it was obvious that Nino had a certain affection for her... She didn't know exactly what it was, but she didn't want the two of them to start talking, or even worse, dating. She had seen him first, she loved him since her year of General Studies and was not going to allow another girl to steal him. It’s true that two years had passed, but all his time was consumed by Lila's errands. That spoiled princess, if it weren’t for the surname Rossi she wouldn’t have to endure it and impersonate being her friend. Surely she could be Nino’s girlfriend by now!

Before her imagination kept flying, she heard Marinette's negative response. She is not that surprised, with all the photos scandal. Maybe she shouldn't have encouraged Théo to upload those photos...

She was about to leave so she wouldn't get into trouble when she heard the blue-haired declare her love for Adrien Agreste with a strange tone. Was she nervous? The girl began to praise the prince and with every comment her voice became sharper. It wasn’t good that she rejected him, but she likes Adrien too? She had never shown any signs of that. In any case Colette needed to tell Lila now...

She waited for Marinette to say goodbye and get away enough to get out of her hiding spot. After a few minutes of total silence, she turned back to see if anyone else was left. All she saw was Théo with the bouquet of flowers in his hands and with his eyes on the ground, as if he had seen a ghost. To annoy him a little, she approached him with small leaps and let out a few laughs. Theo upon realizing her presence, looked away and began to pick up the balloons ignoring her.

"Hehehe, I had never heard of any of the Barbot family being rejected..." Colette laughs again at the young man's misfortune.

"Get out of my way Colette, were you spying on us?"

Colette pretends she didn’t heard the question and comments again: “You were rejected by Marinette Dupain and worse, by Adrien Agreste! Although you don't think it's better that way? I don't know what you see in her, she's nothing special.”

Although it was dark and they only had the low illumination of the lampposts on the road, you could see that Théo's face was completely red because of the shame and annoyance that the girl was causing him. This time with more authority, he raised his voice as a warning.

“Colette, leave me alone. Don’t even think about commenting about this in the forum, because if not, you will see what I can do, and I don't think your family would be happy to hear that their daughter is in bad terms with the Barbots, right?” with that, Théo picks up the last balloon, throws everything into the nearest trash container and walks away leaving the brunette rumbling. She also decides to return to her bedroom when she sees that she will not get anything and decides to call Lila before it gets late.

_“Hello Colette? Did you return the books I asked for? ”_

"Lila! You won't believe what I just saw!”Colette returned to her best friend act.

_"What did you see?"_

"Well, I was returning from the library when…"

Colette began telling her what she had heard, while on the other side of the phone Lila was relieved that she had removed Marinette from her uncle's job candidates. Marinette had the advantage to be in the same faculty/department of Adrien, but that wasn’t enough. Marinette's family was not poor, in fact they had a large chain of the best patisseries* in the country, but she was a Rossi, a family recognized worldwide for its great technology advances. There was no way she will lose to her.

_"For now we have to find a way to sink Marinette..."_

 

* * *

 

"ADRIEN AGRESTE HEARD YOU?!"

“Yes! But now the whole building will find out if you keep screaming!” Marinette reproached her friends in whispers. “It's so humiliating! I don't want everyone to know…”

“Well, who told you that you had to shout it? You just had to tell him that you liked Adrien so that Théo would get away from you, not yelling at the top of your lungs the reasons why you ‘wanted him’.” Chloè tells her with a laugh.

“I was nervous! You know I don't like to lie for these kinds of reasons… I just hope nobody finds out.”

“This kind of situation didn’t happened to you since we finished high school.” Rose tells her when she calms down.

"Yes! How could we forget? Mari found ways to embarrass herself in ways no one could… Do you remember when she tripped over the desk leg and fell into the lap of the physics teacher?” Alya began to retell them of embarrassing moments from her best friend.

“The teacher had his arms raised in surprise and Marinette had been so shocked! Do you remember that time she accidentally entered the boys' locker room in P.E?” Rose joined the gossip.

“Or that time she fell down the stairs at the entrance of the school?

"And this time when the dogs started chasing her because one urinated in her shoe?"

“And when she fell asleep in class and when the teacher woke her up she said she had to save the city from evil butterflies?

"Or that time when-"

"STOOOOOP!" Marinette was completely flushed. She worked hard to leave that clumsiness behind. These years in the university she had managed to live like any other student, now it turns out that this happens in front of Adrien Agreste. "Let me die here right now."

Her friends calm her laughter slowly and this time try to cheer her up.

"Don't worry so much, you said he was with his friends, did you recognize any?"

Marinette tried to remember. “There were three boys, one of them was Nino. But I couldn't see them much.”

"Then I don't think they will find problems or misunderstandings."

They all turn to see Alya with the question "Why?" Drawn on their faces.

“Nino knows that Théo was trying to get your attention and that we were discussing some ways to reject him. I didn't tell him in detail, but I think he knows enough that Adrien and his group don't need to theorize much.”

"Well that calms me a little bit..." Marinette gives up and throws herself on Rose's legs. "Speaking of Nino, how are you two doing?" Marinette throws a mischievous smile at her friend.

"Yes! Since that time we saw him we don't know how you have been.” Rose gets excited when they mention Alya's relationship.

This time it’s the brunette who blushes. "Fine I guess... I don't have much to tell."

Chloè gives her a look. “Not much, you say. Yesterday when I returned you were on the cell phone with you know who, talking for about thirty minutes smiling like a dork. You didn't even notice my presence, something very difficult by the way. Who will know how long ago they had been speaking.”

With the three pairs of eyes on her, Alya had no choice but to speak a little more. “It's true that not much has changed. It's nothing negative, but with all this keeping it a secret, it doesn't let us spend much time together on campus. The dates have to be outside and with our schedules it is a bit difficult. That's why we make long calls. I want Adrien to be taken so we don’t need to hide anymore...” This time jokingly Alya addresses Marinette. "Don't you want to fall in love with Adrien, make him fall at your feet and start dating to help me?"

Marinette laughs sarcastically and throws a pillow at her. "So funny."

“Oh, but it would be perfect! Both have good grades and from the same department, you would be a powerful couple..." Rose began to daydream "People could make a book, no, a movie about you in the future!"

Marinette rolls her eyes upon hearing her friend's fantasy. "Who would go see that video...?"

In Marinette's head an idea appeared with the mention of video. And it wasn't a bad idea...

 

* * *

 

**[Private Chat - ClanNoir]**

[Ladybug]: Hey!

[Ladybug]: It's good that you are logged

[Ladybug]: I had an idea but I need your help for this.

[DarkCupid]: oh!

[DarkCupid]: sister-in-law!!

[DarkCupid]: You can tell us, there is nothing we can't do!

[DJCarapace]: Even if we couldn't, I bet you that your husband would do the impossible.

[Plagg&Cheese]: yes yes

[Plagg&Cheese]: this guy takes virtual marriage very seriously…

[ChatNoir]: You don't need to speak for me

[ChatNoir]: Let her talk, children.

 

Marinette laughs watching the screen. It is true that they tend to behave like children, even Chat lets his inner child escape sometimes.

 

[Ladybug]: I thought of making a video

[TheSilencer]: for the competition?

[Ladybug]: yes

[Ladybug]: Since the couples’ competition hasn’t started yet, I wanted to make a video and I already have an idea of what to do.

[ChatNoir]: are you sure?

[Ladybug]: Yep!

[Ladybug]: My idea was about a man and a woman with alter egos fighting together against crimes

[Ladybug]: and they are known throughout the city because of the good team they make

[Ladybug]: But they don't know their true identities, so that prevents them from starting a relationship.

[TheSilencer]: wow

[TheSilencer]: not a bad idea

[TheSilencer]: I like it

[DJCarapace]: me too! I'm in!!

[DarkCupid]: me too!

[DarkCupid]: But can they be super heroes?

[DarkCupid]: so we can explain the special movements with our weapons.

[Plagg&Cheese]: that would make more sense

[Plagg&Cheese]: we could play as the villains

[Plagg&Cheese]: I want to be the last boss!

[ChatNoir]: You have a good base

[ChatNoir]: Have you done any script?

[Ladybug]: I'm finishing the introduction

[Ladybug]: Is it okay if I send it to you in a few minutes for you to check it?

[ChatNoir]: Sure.

 

* * *

 

Outside the game, Adrien was playing a small duel against one of MV's monsters on the laptop in his parents' living room. He had an apartment for him alone but he had promised to visit them from time to time. Besides, it wasn’t bad to have company sometimes. If it wasn't for the mess of his friends...

"Hey, are you busy?" Adrien turns to see his father, Gabriel Agreste, with a small smile. Adrien really liked seeing him like that. When he was thirteen, his mother was involved in the disappearance of one of her expeditions abroad and his father was severely affected. He distanced himself from him, but placed many restrictions on his son and didn’t let him leave after school. Maybe if it wasn't for him, his father would have boarded the first plane and would go find his wife without having to leave it to the authorities. Over the years it got worse: they no longer spent time together, only at dinner time; Gabriel spent his time working and hired more people to take care of Adrien. He even wanted to convince Adrien to quit video games and start studying something serious. Although Adrien didn’t agree with many of his father's decisions, he didn't tell him much because he knew he was only worried about the possibility of losing him. He knew that his mother's absence had affected both of them.

It was when Adrien was seventeen when they found his mother in the depths of the jungle. Apparently they had an accident and nearby tribes had welcomed the survivors. The problem had been that Emilie suffered from amnesia and couldn’t remember anything until years later. When they found her and took her back home, the two men cried like no other day. Emilie was welcomed and the family's loose ties were united again. It was a slow process, but they got it over time. Father and son started talking more often and Emilie convinced his father to give him more freedom _. "He is your son. He is already big and can make his own decisions. If he makes a mistake, he will have to learn to solve it and it is our duty to support him.”_ Really, Emilie was the heart of the small family.

"No I'm not busy. Did you want to talk?” Adrien replies by pausing the game on the computer.

Gabriel smiles at him again. "Do you want to play a game of chess?"

The two men sit at the table in front of each other and start the game. It may look boring, but Adrien enjoys these little moments when small conversations arise with his father. Although this time, he is almost sure what they are going to talk about. Before that, Emilie approaches during her father's turn, brings them some cups of tea and sits next to her husband. Since he had been concentrated, his father hadn’t noticed her presence and was surprised to turn around and see her so close.

"Aish... you scared me." Gabriel says after sighing, but Adrien doesn't miss the almost-no-visible smile on his face. "Stop looking at me, I get nervous when they see me play."

Mrs. Agreste by her side laughs and rolls her eyes. “How picky. You just want me to go because you don't want to be seen when you lose against your son.”

Adrien was smiling at the scene. The two had begun to whisper and exchange discreet smiles. Adrien was more than happy, now if Marinette were here it could be even better...

"You haven't even seen much of the game, how do you know I'm going to lose?"

“Why else would you bother being seen? You get that way when you know you're going to lose.” With another laugh and a small pat on Adrien's shoulder, Emilie leaves the room.

"Look, she's only been here for a second and says I'm going to lose. This woman..."

Adrien laughs again and ends his play. "Well she hasn't told any lies..."

The two laugh together and the atmosphere looks much cozier. Yes, she was there for a second but managed to completely change the environment with a couple of comments.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something more serious." His father says as he finishes his move. “I know that you have always known what you want to do and have always achieved what you set out… and I’m not worried about that. You are very talented, but you use that talent for online games, wouldn't it be better to use it for something else?”

Adrien listens to him while he moves one of the pieces on the board. "Father, why do you write architecture and design books?"

"Well, to share my knowledge, share information and ideas so that others can use it and continue to learn." His father finishes his play.

“I also want to do that when I create games. I want to share my ideas and concepts with others and represent them in a world that I can create. I want to help in the growth in one of my passions which not only can help in online games, but in some future, those ideas may be applied in our reality.” Adrien ends his turn.

His father closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them he smiles by moving another chess piece. "I give up on this topic... your turn."

"Anyway, this game is not the only thing I want to do, our company will look for a new goal later." Adrien ends his turn.

Gabriel sighs and keeps playing. “Well, your plans don't sound bad. Okay, I will support you.”

Adrien thanks him enthusiastically. It is satisfying to get approval from your family.

"By the way, next week I will go to your design elective class."

“What are you going for?” His father mocks “Isn't it enough for you to read what is posted on the course page?”

Adrien smiles at him, it’s true. "I heard that your course attendance is low, I will help raise the percentage." Adrien moves a final piece "Checkmate."

His father, listening to the absurd comment and noticing his defeat, begins to laugh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a memories chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you for all your comments, I’m glad that you are liking the story and don't be content to ask me questions if you have them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	16. Miraculous Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [DarkCupid]: :’( :’( :’(
> 
> [DarkCupid]: I can't trust you anymore.
> 
> [DarkCupid]: Ladybug is going to be called now Mrs. Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

 

_*Staggered classroom: large rooms, both in width, length and height, in which each row of seats is on a step. Classrooms usually used in universities and high schools._

_**Suegra: Mother in law in Spanish._

_***Cuñada: Sister in law in Spanish._

 

* * *

 

> _It is a quiet night in the city of **Miraculous Voyage**. The full moon illuminates the starry sky giving a feeling of tranquility to the residents of the place. There is no one walking on the streets, but if you pay close attention you can see two dark silhouettes jumping on the roofs of the houses towards the heart of the city, to the center of the world: **Kwami’s Tree**. The huge tree has at least one hundred thousand years, people have even said that it has existed since before the arrival of the first settlers. The trunk as thick as the size of a large house and a height so spectacular that none of the taller homes has been able to exceed it. A city in which humans don't have supernatural powers but live surrounded by magic. Magical creatures which they call **Spiritual Pets/Animals, Nature Spirits, Enchanted Plants**... among many other creatures that humans have been able to see, hear and feel, but never master._
> 
> _The big tree seems to be the source of all power: the leaves of the tree shine as if they were thousands of stars and change color depending on the time of year, but no matter how many leaves fall, how strong the wind blows or how cold finds; the tree is always covered with them. The flowers that sprout from it are as white as freshly fallen snow and give off a fresh smell that expands all around him. If this weren't enough, it is said that the oldest spirits inhabit this tree, which exists from the moment of creation. Few have been able to see them, a few for each century, but they have only spoken wonders about them and say they are the main source of protection. These spirits are called **Kwamis**._
> 
> _Going back, the two figures jumping over the roofs already reached Kwami’s Tree and sit on one of the highest branches of the tree. Now that they are still, they know perfectly well who they are: Ladybug and ChatNoir, the new ones chosen by the Kwamis. Its main mission: to protect the city from any evil spirit that attempts to attack both citizens and the great tree. The girl has long blue hair with small red accessories and wears a light suit in different shades of red and a mask on her face. On the other hand, the boy is blond with his hair tied in a low tail and wears a black light suit. Like his partner, he wears a mask on his face. Both talk quietly for a few minutes, say goodbye with small smiles and go to different places. The patrol of that night has been accomplished_.
> 
> Adrien finishes reading the first part of what Ladybug has sent him. Reading what follows, he realizes the relationship between the protagonists and their alter egos: with the real names of Bridgette and Felix, both don't know their real names and don't know that in reality, they know each other without the masks, what tangles in a confusing love square. The blond likes the idea and decides to write back to Ladybug.
> 
>  

**[Private chat]**

[ChatNoir]: I finished reading it

[ChatNoir]: I like how the story goes and I think you already know how to finish it.

[Ladybug]: did you really like it??

[Ladybug]: I'm glad to hear that.

[Ladybug]: Is it okay if I take care of the rest of the dialogue?

[ChatNoir]: Sure

[ChatNoir]: I'll leave it to you then

[ChatNoir]: I will edit it

[ChatNoir]: I'm going to tell the others to take care of the costumes and extra materials.

[ChatNoir]: It's too late, should we talk later?

[Ladybug]: true

[Ladybug]: we'll talk later

[Ladybug]: good night :)

[ChatNoir]: good night :)

 

* * *

 

**[Private Chat - Clan Noir]**

[Ladybug]: guys!!!

[Ladybug]: I finished the script of the video, I sent it privately to each one.

[Ladybug]: It's complete but it can change while we record.

[Ladybug]: Tell me if you have any questions!

 

The weekend had passed and Marinette didn't have classes until eleven, so she decided to send them the dialogue early. She doesn't know where she found all this creativity, but she managed to finish it in just a couple of days.

 

[DarkCupid]: I'm reading it!

[DarkCupid]: but so far I love it, _suegra_ **!!!

[DarkCupid]: how did you come up with all this?

[DJCarapace]: because our sister is smart

[DJCarapace]: compared to others...

[DarkCupid]: hey!

[DarkCupid]: what I have done now?!?!?

[TheSilencer]: well

[TheSilencer]: to start, you are misusing a word.

[DarkCupid]: ah?

[DJCarapace]: he’s referring to _suegra_

[DJCarapace]: _cuñada_ is what you mean...

[Ladybug]: To be your _suegra_ I should be Chat's mother and you should marry him.

[Ladybug]: so no thanks.

...

...

[Ladybug]: he doesn’t respond?

[DJCarapace]: HAHAHAHAHAHA

[DJCarapace]: he has fallen from his chair because of the surprise.

[TheSilencer]: Now he can't stand up.

[DarkCupid]: YOU TWO!!!

[DarkCupid]: why didn't you tell me anything???

[DarkCupid]: It's been a few days that I call her that!

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug, you haven't told me anything either :’(

[DJCarapace]: because it was funny.

[TheSilencer]: why do I have to tell you?

[Ladybug]: hahaha...

[Ladybug]: you have called me with so many names that I didn’t pay too much attention.

[DarkCupid]: :’( :’( :’(

[DarkCupid]: I can't trust you anymore.

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug is going to be called now Mrs. Noir.

 

Marinette blushes at the sudden nickname. Mrs. Noir didn't sound so bad... What are you thinking about Marinette?! The blue-haired took a breath and remembered some details of the conversation. How did they know that DarkCupid had fallen from his chair?

 

[Ladybug]: Oh?

[Ladybug]: Do you live together?

[DJCarapace]: hehehehe

[DJCarapace]: as expected of our sister

[TheSilencer]: Everyone but Plagg share a university dorm.

 

So ChatNoir, just like her, was still a university student...

 

[DarkCupid]: ah

[DarkCupid]: But did you know?

[DarkCupid]: ChatNoir doesn't usually come at night...

[DarkCupid]: you have to control him!

 

ChatNoir doesn't come back at night? He doesn't look like someone who stays out so late...

 

[DJCarapace]: He doesn't even come back in the morning!

[TheSilencer]: We don't see him much during the day.

[TheSilencer]: we don't see him in class either...

 

The three friends were laughing at the little joke, the three sitting with their computers at the table in the center of the bedroom. It is true that Adrien had his own apartment, so he spent the nights there and that during the day they had different classes and work for the company; but they didn't lie either. Technically, Adrien is enrolled in the dorm, but prefers his own space, both for his and for his friends’ sake.

 

[ChatNoir]: hide your socks

[ChatNoir]: I'm moving to the dorm for the rest of the semester.

 

ChatNoir had written for the first time that day. Had he been reading the whole conversation? With that, Marinette confirmed that Chat spent the night outside because he had his own place, why had she felt nervous? On the other hand, the boys were somewhat shocked...

 

[DarkCupid]: NO!

[DJCarapace]: don't come!!

[TheSilencer]: don't come back!!!

[Ladybug]: oh??

[Ladybug]: So it's true that boys don't wash their socks for weeks???

[DarkCupid]: ...isn't it normal?

[DJCarapace]: we're Science dudes, we don't care much about that...

[TheSilencer]: and it’s NOT that bad...

[DarkCupid]: yeah

[DarkCupid]: it's just that Ad-

[DarkCupid]: that ChatNoir is a cleaning maniac.

[DJCarapace]: It's true

[DJCarapace]: The amount of dirt in his socks is abnormal.

 

Marinette laughs at the little argument. Apparently, Chat was also kidding them, it doesn't seem like he’s going back to the dorms any time soon...

 

[Ladybug]: I just remembered...

[Ladybug]: you said you could hack a computer?

[Ladybug]: Could it be that you’re majoring in Computation?

[DJCarapace]: yep

[DJCarapace]: all of us.

[Ladybug]: what a coincidence!

[Ladybug]: I'm also in that faculty!

[DarkCupid]: ohhh

[DarkCupid]: but our faculty is 90% men... you are very brave

[DarkCupid]: or maybe you’re a male student?

[TheSilencer]: hey stop it

[TheSilencer]: We know she is braver than you.

[Ladybug]: brave? Ok…

[Ladybug]: returning to the script

[Ladybug]: Did any of you finish reading it?

[DJCarapace]: Yes!

[DJCarapace]: But I think that in the part where the villain sends spirits to kidnap the boy...

[DJCarapace]: Wouldn't it be better if we specify that it’s referring to Felix (ChatNoir)?

[DJCarapace]: because in that scene the four of us are together.

[ChatNoir]: I don't think it's necessary

[ChatNoir]: nobody is going to get confused.

[DarkCupid]: why?

[ChatNoir]: Because none of you are worth being kidnapped.

[DarkCupid]:…

[DJCarapace]:…

[TheSilencer]:…

[TheSilencer]: Touché.

 

* * *

 

Its five minutes to three in the afternoon when Marinette enters the elective design class. As expected, she doesn't see many seats occupied in the spacious _staggered classroom_ * and she can sit in a good place. Without much thought, she sits in one of the middle rows next to the stairs, leaving a chair for her backpack. While waiting for the class to begin, Marinette lies down at the table and listens to a few murmurs of some girls arriving at the class.

“Hey, I heard that Adrien Agreste's father is going to teach the course. Shouldn't there be more people?”

“That doesn't help. It's not like Adrien is going to come to the class… Besides, Mr. Agreste's classes are a bit boring and he is a little...”

Somewhat distracted, Marinette stretches her arms to relax a little. She is thinking if the classes are as boring as they say that she doesn't notice the person next to her until he starts talking to her.

"Excuse me, is this place occupied?" Marinette comes out of her thoughts and turns to her side to see the owner of the voice. With her head still a bit in the clouds, Marinette stares at the best known green-eyed blond on campus for longer than normal.

Feeling the boy's gaze, the blue-haired quickly takes her eyes off him, lowers her head and takes her backpack from the side seat answering his question.

"N-no, it's free."

The boy sits at her side and begins to settle his things without saying another word. Meanwhile, Marinette tries to seem focused on the textbook that definitely it's not upside down. What is Adrien Agreste doing here?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... don't kill me, please. I'm not that late but any delays are WEBTOON's fault (too addictive!!!). Anyways, this chapter ended here... what will happen after??? I hope you liked it :) Any comments and questions are welcome, thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	17. One story, two hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about we start remembering the previous class?” The teacher formally started "Since today there’s a lot of you, can anyone summarize it and tell a little about what you learned on your own?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

 

_*Dimas: gems used as money in MV (Miraculous Voyage). There are three types, from the cheapest to the most expensive: Amber, Turquoise and Jade._

* * *

_"Oh my God! It's Adrien Agreste!”_

_"I don't believe it either!"_

_"IT CAN’T BE!!! OMG, where?!?!?!”_

_“In Mr. Agreste's class!”_

_“Adrien Agreste???? Our ice prince????”_

_“He is sitting next to the beauty of the Computation faculty!!!”_

_“I was just thinking of missing that class!!! But if I go and I can see him a few seats away…”_

_"I will definitely go to that class today!"_

_"Good thing I decided to come today..."_

Those were a few of the comments on the University A forum. Comments about the unexpected appearance of Mr. Agreste's son in his class increased in a matter of seconds. Some of them mentioned how they regretted not having enrolled in the course, being in other classes or staying in the dorms. A minute before class began, the classroom had filled with females regardless of being in the course or not, and some curious boys. The large staggered room that a few minutes ago was almost empty, had reached its maximum capacity.

Marinette had stared at her book while trying to read its content to avoid some eye contact with both the blond and the rest of the girls who had shamelessly taken out their cell phones to take pictures of Adrien, who seemed totally calm ignoring his surroundings. The blue-haired began to pray for the teacher to arrive and start the class. Why had Adrien decided to sit right next to her? They were in the middle of the room, doesn't he usually sit in the first or last row to prevent these situations? What a way to start the day...

Luckily for her, the teacher arrived at the classroom at the exact time and the whispering ended just like the blonde’s “ _photoshoot_ ”. Straightening in her seat, Marinette watches as the teacher approaches his desk, leaves his papers and stands in front of the projector looking at the students. Professor Agreste, Gabriel Agreste, was known not primarily for being Adrien's father, but for being one of the strictest teachers at the university. The design course itself was not very difficult, but the teacher liked to use  old-school teaching methods and his tone was somewhat monotonous, so many complied about being boring. Also, it was necessary to investigate part of what was given in class since he had a habit of choosing a student and asking him or her what else they learned from the previous class. In short, it was an easy course to understand, but laborious, that required a lot of personal research.

"It seems we have more students today than usual." Mr. Agreste began to speak out loud. "I just hope you came for the class and not for some other distraction..."

After that Marinette watched the reactions of some girls who lowered their heads a little to avoid their blushes being seen or others laughing discreetly.

“How about we start remembering the previous class?” The teacher formally started "Since today there’s a lot of you, can anyone summarize it and tell a little about what you learned on your own?"

It was obvious that most didn’t know or hadn’t searched for anything on their own, so the attendees tried to avoid any eye contact with the teacher and be called. Without any surprise, the professor decided to choose on his own. "How about the young lady next to the young man in the white shirt?"

For a moment Marinette doubted he was referring to her, but how many boys had sat in the center of the room? It was clear that the teacher was going to ask one of the girls sitting close to the _distraction_. After a sigh, Marinette stands up from her seat and begins to answer calmly: “In the previous class we talked about colors, their shades and that these can change the atmosphere of a room depending on how and how much it was used. In the book recommended last class, some explanations were also mentioned from a psychological point of view...” Marinette kept talking about the last class and some of her comments from her own research. When she finished speaking, she sat down feeling some glances on her.

"Thank you very much for the explanation, it seems that I chose badly and pick someone who does come to my classes... It is good to know that there are students who are here for me." Little laughs could be heard. "Oh? You may not know this, but I was also quite handsome when I was young.” After the little joke and more laughter, the teacher resumed the class and continued for the rest of the time.

A couple of hours later, the class was over and the teacher had left after leaving new reading texts. Quickly, Marinette put her things in her backpack and was willing to leave when she realized that Adrien was still reading some of his notes and the girls sitting on her right didn't seem to leave at any time soon. With no other solution, the bluenette girl turned slightly towards the blond, trying to tell him that she wanted to leave.

"You want to pass?" Adrien asks trying to see his face more clearly but without success.

With a head move, Marinette nods without saying a word to avoid being ashamed again. Doesn't he remember the sudden confession of the other night? It was already dark, maybe he didn't see her face...

Adrien stood up from his seat and stepped aside to let her pass. Marinette without waiting another second stood up from her seat and left the room almost running with her head down, leaving the boy with a slight smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

"These shoes match the dress I bought last week..." Chloè muttered to herself as she looked at clothes on the computer in the dorm. "Alya, that coffee with caramel cream smells so strong that it distracts me from my shopping."

“If you just want a cup you just have to ask, you don't have to make up stories.” The redhead rolls her eyes as she leaves a cup of coffee next to the blonde.

Just after that, Marinette enters hurried to the dorm and closes the door with a little more force than normal. "Mari? Is something wrong?” Her best friend asks as she hands her a cup of coffee with cream. The blue hared girl thanks her and then smiles raising her nose.

"Well... today at class was Professor Agreste´s son..."

“… WHAT?!” This time Chloè also turned away leaving her purchases aside.

"He also sat next to me."

“Why do you just tell us just now? At least you could have written to me!”

“At least you took pictures, right? We can gain lots with a couple of those… ”

"Alya!"

Marinette reproached her friends while sitting on one of the beds below. "I didn’t do anything. I just paid attention to the class and left as soon as it was over.”

"Aish..." Her two friends rolled their eyes and took a sip of the hot drink. "With tremendous opportunity and you don't know how to take advantage of it..."

Chloe also agrees with her. "At least you could have talked a little and ask for his number..."

“You know that I am not like that. I couldn't…” Marinette also drinks some of her coffee.

"This girl... Beautiful and intelligent, but sometimes I question the latter..." Alya teases her a little and then returns to her drink.

"You're going to win a pillow." Marinette ignores Alya's laugh in response.

 

* * *

 

**[Private chat]**

[ChatNoir]: I have finished editing the video.

[ChatNoir]: Look at it and tell me if you liked it.

 

It's already dark and Marinette reads the message as soon as she enters the game. Without thinking any more, she opens the video excited. In the course of the video she realizes that it is very similar to what she imagined, both the course of the story and the editing of the scenes. What caught her attention was in the last minutes of the video, where the two superheroes were supposed to reveal their identity and were surprised to know each other without the alter egos. Instead, in the end the two superheroes lose their powers when they win the final battle but the circumstances make them both be in different places and don't know who the other's partner was. By not having the powers, they cannot prove that they were the famous heroes of the city and fail to discover themselves. Both with broken hearts, avoid any contact with the big tree and after a while they decide to go on their own way without knowing that they were always closer than they thought. Bridgette moved out with her family to one of the nearby towns while Felix ends up inheriting the family business. Once a year they both visit the big tree, one of the two during the day and the other during the night, but they never coincide. This is how the two dream of one day seeing each other once more.

Marinette tries to cry as low as possible. It is already late and her roommates are already sleeping, but not even she expected this ending. It took a few minutes to completely relax and write back to ChatNoir.

 

[Ladybug]: I loved it

[Ladybug]: although it made me cry :’(

[Ladybug]: did you change the ending?

[ChatNoir]: I liked your ending too, but inspiration came to me at the last minute.

[ChatNoir]: I think this ending is more unexpected.

[ChatNoir]: also in the rules of the contest says that if the winning video has more than 10 minutes, the amount of _dimas_ * of the prize is doubled.

[ChatNoir]: If you don't like it, we can change it, the title is still the same.

 

So it was for the _dimas_? But it is true that this ending is better than the other. It's a sad thing, but it makes them look more human. As expected from Chat.

 

[Ladybug]: no no

[Ladybug]: I like this ending better than the last one, and it's a group video, isn't it?

[Ladybug]: thanks for helping me with this

[Ladybug]: I also have to thank the rest.

[ChatNoir]: You were the one who created almost the whole story

[ChatNoir]: you created a whole new world and its inhabitants

[ChatNoir]: I think you're the one who has worked the most.

[ChatNoir]: You're awesome, you know it, right?

 

With her cheeks flushed, Marinette thanks him and says goodbye to him, offering to upload the video to the forum.

 

* * *

 

**[MiraculousVoyage]: _user @Ladybug has uploaded a video to the MV Short Film Contest: One story, two hearts._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe... sorry for the delay. I posted it on Wattpad and forgot to put it on Twitter, but my friends took me out of my room in the last weeks of vacation to socialize a bit. I already started another class cycle, so this time I can't promise upload so often, but as a reward for being so patient, I'll upload another chapter tomorrow! I also want to say Happy 4th-anniversary Miraculous Ladybug!(but it was yesterday). I still remember when I started watching the series and it only had three chapters in Korean (thank you subtitles), being Stormy Weather the first chapter I saw and since then it has left me hooked and its fandom is really fun. What was the first chapter you saw? Finally, about the history of the Bridgette and Felix video, I didn't specify much in case I turned it into another fanfic in the future. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	18. Hypotheticals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: ugh, I hate that you're married
> 
> [Plagg&Cheese]: are you trying to get revenge?
> 
> [ChatNoir]: Of course not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

*Hypothetical: imagined or suggested but not necessarily real or true.

 

* * *

 

**[Video - One story, two hearts: Comments (35.8k)]**

 

[MoonOrchid]: whyyyyyyy

[ShyWarrior]: I'm not crying! I'm not crying!

[StarScratch]: This is a work of art!!

[PixieTaze]: So they never discovered their identities?

[DoubleAerie]: no! The writer makes us suffer :’(

[NightTrain]: Do you know who did the script? I cried like a baby but I loved the whole story.

[NoiseFire]: I didn't expect the ending...

[CloudFrenzy]: For everyone who wants to know who the writer is, Ladybug comes out in the credits. I want to thank you for this beautiful story that made me cry.

[DesertHaze]: epic!

[Nutmeg]: Thank you Ladybug!

[VenomCharms]: Ladybug you have my respects!!!

[MissTwilight]: the best video!!

[CountEagle]: The number of views has passed WeatherForce´s video!

[StarScratch]: what was its name? **True love**?

[CountEagle]: Yes. It seems that the story had lots of views because of the fake "Ladybug" character... the plot itself was not the big deal...

[YellowMenace]: **True love** didn't have much of what the title said...

[SteelCutToe]: Am I the only one who cringed by the end of **True love**?

[Nutmeg]: I think we all agree with that...

[CookieTikki]: wow Ladybug! Congratulations to the entire Noir clan, the video is beautiful!

[Plagg&Cheese]: hehehe what if you sign up for the next one?

[CookieTikki]: Sure!

 

* * *

 

**[Private chat]**

 

[Plagg&Cheese]: let's say

[Plagg&Cheese]: hypothetically

[Plagg&Cheese]: I want to add another person to the clan

[Plagg&Cheese]: hypothetically of course.

[ChatNoir]: Just say you want to add Tikki.

[Plagg&Cheese]: what?

[Plagg&Cheese]: but how???

[Plagg&Cheese]: and why do you call her by her name that easily?

[ChatNoir]: Ladybug is my wife

[Plagg&Cheese]: …

[Plagg&Cheese]: oh

[Plagg&Cheese]: right.

[ChatNoir]: She told me that she introduced both of you a few days after the wedding, and I've seen you online several times but you used to be in other places without sending us a message complaining about boredom.

[Plagg&Cheese]: …

[ChatNoir]: so, when is the wedding? I need to know if I need to buy a new outfit.

[Plagg&Cheese]: HEY!

[Plagg&Cheese]: I'm not like you!!!

[Plagg&Cheese]: and there's nothing like that

[ChatNoir]: So if DarkCupid tries to court her, there´s no problem?

[Plagg&Cheese]: she wouldn't notice that fool at all

[ChatNoir]: Then you are not interested in her

[Plagg&Cheese]: We're just friends

[ChatNoir]: aha

[Plagg&Cheese]: ugh, I hate that you're married

[Plagg&Cheese]: are you trying to get revenge?

[ChatNoir]: Of course not...

[ChatNoir]: I'm just taking this opportunity to have some fun.

[ChatNoir]: so

[ChatNoir]: the wedding for next month?

[Plagg&Cheese]: If I didn't live far from the capital, Ladybug would have to find another husband.

[ChatNoir]: :)

 

* * *

 

**[Private chat]**

 

[Ladybug]: hey

[Ladybug]: If you really were Felix, would you continue your life without getting to know your partner?

[Ladybug]: I was thinking about it and I'm not sure.

[ChatNoir]: I would keep looking for her

[ChatNoir]: and find some way to recognize her

[ChatNoir]: but they are Felix and Bridgette.

[Ladybug]: What do you mean by that?

[ChatNoir]: that I would find my partner

[ChatNoir]: because I'm not him

[ChatNoir]: And I'm sure that if I really love that person, I know her enough to be able to find her, even if I've never seen her face before.

 

 

Was that too much? Adrien looks at his computer screen waiting for Ladybug's response. Why did he say that? He only knows Ladybug for a few months and about Marinette, the owner of the user, knows only superficial things like her career and other university data. He knew that for now, Ladybug was someone very important to him, but it could be that the virtual husband-wife relationship was becoming more natural...

Ladybug answers a couple of minutes later, telling him that it is true, that even if they were destined to be together, the effort of both is necessary to make a healthy relationship work. Saying goodbye later due to the time, Adrien disconnects from the game and decides to end his day.

 

* * *

 

**[ANOUNCEMENT] [Miraculous Voyage]: _it’s our pleasure to announce the winner of the MV Short Film Contest: One story, two hearts. We thank all the participants and hope to have another contest like this in the future._**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here is today's chapter. It's a short thing but I hope you like it. Don’t worry, I know that the meeting between the two is a little slow, but I want to tell more details so that the story does not end in the encounter (so prepare for a long fic), but I estimate that by chapter 20 it will already be close. I also want to thank everyone for their comments and thank you very much to @littlechildofvenus for the fanart, I don't have Tumblr so for those who do, I’ll leave the link at the end so you can leave some hearts. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> @littlechildofvenus: https://ulrpart.tumblr.com/post/187049068968/a-comic-based-on-the-fanfic-online-smiles
> 
> -LR


	19. Game and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [DJCarapace]: …  
> [DJCarapace]: SILENCER!
> 
> [TheSilencer]: …  
> [TheSilencer]: oops?
> 
> [DarkCupid]: WHAT?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

**[ANOUNCEMENT] [Miraculous Voyage]: _it’s our pleasure to announce the winner of the MV Short Film Contest: One story, two hearts. We thank all the participants and hope to have another contest like this in the future._**

 

The Noir clan had gathered near ChatNoir's house (now also Ladybug's) in the Sacred Valley, where only the best players could live. The place is located in the highest zone of the game: a wide place with great flora and fauna, skies always clear both in the day and at night and in the middle of everything, the Cascade of the Thousand Wishes, from which all are rivers of Miraculous Voyage started. Being Ladybug and ChatNoir first places in their respective lists, they were lucky to live in front of this beautiful landscape, although now they both lived together. A few houses further back also lived the rest of the clan and some high-level Ladybug friends.

Gathered in the couple's front garden, the group listens to the game system congratulating them on winning the video contest. At the end of the announcement, a magic chest appears in front of Ladybug, which when touched reveals the grand prize: 20,000 _dimas_ , 1000 experience points for each participant and the couple rainbow set attire.

 

[DarkCupid]: Oh!!

[DarkCupid]: I had forgotten about the rainbow set!

[DJCarapace]: We split the prize later

[DJCarapace]: How about trying on your suits now?

 

Without much pressure, the couple also accepts excited. By clicking OK, Ladybug's avatar automatically switches to the selected suit. The first thing she notices about the costume is that it’s not designed for fighting or for casual days, but more for parties or celebrations. The outfit consists of a sleeveless dress glued at the top of the torso and the rest of the fabric is loose till the end, which gives it some elegance. The material is a gradient turquoise color with floral ornaments and prints, and the special effect: a rainbow colored glow that make the dress look more magical. Party dresses is not something that Marinette usually puts on Ladybug, even in real life Marinette prefers to see or draw dresses than wear them. This slight change, however, doesn’t seem bad at all...

After a couple of spins and admiring the dress, she realizes that Chat is also wearing his own, but unlike her, he hasn't moved a centimeter. His suit is more traditional, with more oriental designs almost similar to the one he wore on the wedding day. The difference is that the bright color plus the rainbow lights make it look like a completely different outfit. Being used to seeing her husband wear dark clothes, seeing him with these colors is something new for her.

 

[Plagg&Cheese]: hehehehe

[Plagg&Cheese]: what happened???

[Plagg&Cheese]: It's been a few minutes that they haven't said anything.

[DarkCupid]: they have gone to another world...

[TheSilencer]: I know they behave as a couple since the wedding, but now anyone can notice it from kilometers away...

[Plagg&Cheese]: these are already a married couple of elders...

 

Marinette comes out of her thoughts when reading the messages of the clan and her attention goes to another subject. Why has ChatNoir said nothing?

 

[ChatNoir]: I just remembered,

[ChatNoir]: how about adding CookieTikki to the clan?

[Plagg&Cheese]: ajsdfjsndkjwfd

[Plagg&Cheese]: hey!!!

[ChatNoir]: and about Ladybug

[ChatNoir]: is it that one cannot admire his wife?

 

“Marinette? Are you okay? Your face is pretty red…” Alya asks her with a hoarse voice due to the sleepiness rubbing one of her eyes.

“M-m-me? Yes, yes, of course I'm fine... It must be the computer light, you can go back to sleep.” Marinette stutters in response without turning her face to her friend.

If she wasn’t half asleep or if there was more light, the redhead wouldn’t let her escape only with that, but due to the time, she simply nodded slowly while laying down again on her pillow. "But don't stay up so late... ok?" And without waiting for any response, she fell back into a deep sleep.

The blue haired on the other hand took a big breath and returned to the game conversation.

 

[DarkCupid]: ugh

[DarkCupid]: again boasting of his wife.

[DarkCupid]: have mercy on us the lonely singles.

[DJCarapace]: I have a girlfriend.

[DarkCupid]: yes, of course

[DarkCupid]: again with that

[DarkCupid]: and I'm also talking here in the game.

[TheSilencer]: but she does exist

[TheSilencer]: I saw him with a girl walking in one of the parks near the campus.

[DJCarapace]: …

[DJCarapace]: SILENCER!

[TheSilencer]: …

[TheSilencer]: oops?

[DarkCupid]: WHAT?!?!?!

[DarkCupid]: she is real????

[DarkCupid]: Silencer knew it???

[TheSilencer]: Sorry!

[TheSilencer]: I discovered it by chance

[DarkCupid]: ChatNoir?

[ChatNoir]: I knew it for a while now.

[DarkCupid]: Plagg??

[Plagg&Cheese]: He sent me a photo a few weeks ago

[Plagg&Cheese]: they don't look bad together

[Plagg&Cheese]: they have my approval.

[DarkCupid]: …Ladybug?

[Ladybug]: I don't know her name or her face

[Ladybug]: But he did tell me he had a girlfriend.

[Ladybug]: I've been giving him some advice because I'm the only girl in the clan.

[DJCarapace]: And because you give very good advice!

[DarkCupid]: …

[DJCarapace]: hey

[DJCarapace]: I told you I had a girlfriend

[DJCarapace]: it’s you who didn't want to believe me.

[DarkCupid]: Because you haven't even told me her name!

[DJCarapace]: Yes, yes I have!

[DJCarapace]: and if you I’ll repeat it here again!!!

[ChatNoir]: Stop screaming so much

[ChatNoir]: Ladybug?

[Ladybug]: yeah?

[ChatNoir]: Do you want to walk around the waterfall?

[ChatNoir]: these primates are going to give me a headache.

[Ladybug]: Sure :)

[DJCarapace]: PRIMATES???

[DarkCupid]: monkeys?

[TheSilencer]: why do you mean everyone?

[Plagg&Cheese]: yes! yes!

[Plagg&Cheese]: don't put us in the same category as Cupid!

[DarkCupid]: HEY

 

Opening that new topic of discussion, Ladybug and ChatNoir start moving away from the rest, heading to the waterfall. After a few minutes of silence, Chat starts talking to her.

 

[ChatNoir]: the dress suits you very well.

[ChatNoir]: Sorry for not saying it before.

[Ladybug]: Oh, don't worry about it

[Ladybug]: I hadn't told you that either

[Ladybug]: the suit suits you very well.

[ChatNoir]: oh?

[ChatNoir]: Should I dress like this more often?

[Ladybug]: That's not why!

[Ladybug]: I just don't see you in those colors so often...

[ChatNoir]: The truth is that if you want, I don't mind changing my way of dressing.

[ChatNoir]: We have been married for a few months now and I like to consider your opinions.

[ChatNoir]: But I don't care too much about the clothes you choose for yourself  in the sense that I prefer that you feel comfortable than follow fashion trends.

[Ladybug]: thanks

[Ladybug]: But the truth is that I'm not very concerned about the issue of clothing either.

[Ladybug]: If you like it and feel comfortable with the clothes you always wear, I have no problem :)

[ChatNoir]: oh

[ChatNoir]: ok then :)

[ChatNoir]: for another topic,

[ChatNoir]: I wanted to talk to you about the new information about the couples contest

[ChatNoir]: and it looks like it already has an official date

[ChatNoir]: But now I think it's a little late to talk about it.

[ChatNoir]: Do you think if tomorrow we can talk more about it?

[Ladybug]:  yes, no problem

[Ladybug]: good night :)

[ChatNoir]: good night :)

 

Marinette signs out from her account and turns off the computer trying not to make much noise so she won’t wake up her roommates. Once settled in her bed with her head on the pillow, some memories about her previous marriage return to your mind. _“We have been married for a few months... It has only been a couple of months and we act as a couple of years according to everyone. I was married to Century for almost a year but the relationship between the two changed almost nothing since the beginning. If ChatNoir asked for a picture of her, would she send it to her? If Chat told her to meet in real life, would she accept? I ask myself these kinds of questions lately, although I know the answer is yes... Do I really want to meet ChatNoir? Do I want to go to real places with him? I want the relationship we have, not just limited to the game? Do I feel more than admiration towards Chat? I'm… in love?"_

With a troubled mind, Marinette shakes her head and closes her eyes to sleep quickly and leave the questions for another day.

 

* * *

 

“Oh poor of me! Here I am, washing with cold water in the middle of the night!” In the basement of the guys’ dorms, you can hear someone who is rubbing socks in one of the laundry sinks, with paper plugs in the nose.

"Kim?" Ivan, one of the classmates of the mentioned asks "What are you doing here so late?"

Kim turns to him slowly revealing a depressing expression on his face. "Didn’t you hear?" After that he begins to wash the socks with more force. "Adrien returns to the dorms!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't bother you that most of the chapter has been chats, I think I got a little excited. Ladybug's dress and illustrations of the other characters are found on my Twitter, as I had already mentioned in other chapters. I created these images in the Love Nikki dress up game, they are not my drawings and that is why I only make images of female characters. I really hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	20. ButterflyEffect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a quiet person, she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

**[Private chat]**

 

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug! Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: This is bad!

[CookieTikki]: how could this happen?

[CookieTikki]: that Star...

[Ladybug]: Tikki?

[Ladybug]: what’s going on??

[Ladybug]: And what about StarKnight?

[CookieTikki]: haven't you heard yet?

[CookieTikki]: look at your guild news board

[CookieTikki]: StarKnight has started a guild meeting request

[CookieTikki]: you are being accused of treason!!

[Ladybug]: treason?!?!

 

It was a Saturday and Marinette had taken a break from her homework to play a little MV. She didn’t expect that the first thing she was going to be told was that she was traitor... and less for the guild leader himself! At what time could it have caused such confusion? It is true that she didn’t spend as much time with them as before the weddings, but she continued to help in the contribution of materials. She couldn't think of anything else.

 

[CookieTikki]: I can't believe it either!

[CookieTikki]: it must be work of that Rainy...

[Ladybug]: RainyWeather?

[Ladybug]: and what does she have to do here?

[CookieTikki]: you are really outdated

[CookieTikki]: Didn't you hear that the WeatherForce clan joined the guild?

[CookieTikki]: they already have several weeks inside!

[Ladybug]: WHAT?!

[Ladybug]: I just found out!

[Ladybug]: why didn't you tell me anything?

[CookieTikki]: I thought you did!

[CookieTikki]: and since that clan was related to Century I thought you would rather prefer to me to stay quiet...

[CookieTikki]: Sorry!

 

The WeatherForce clan inside ButterflyEffect... The guild had changed a lot. When she entered to the guild, Ladybug was a rookie just like the rest. Miraculous Voyage had just been released and Marinette hastened to create an account. In her first weeks she met some of the few female players at that time: Tikki, VMiraculer, TimeBunnix and Ryuko. She met Tikki on her first day of the game. Tikki's specialty being healing magic, they formed a good duo and managed to level up more easily. Both VMiraculer and TimeBunnix met them in a fight in one of the bosses' dungeons: Ladybug found them when they were about to lose and helped them without further thinking. After that both girls joined them and continued the game.

Ryuko met her later when they both passed the famous level 21, better known as the coming-of-age level. Passing level 21 unlocked several domestic options in the game like buying a house, acquiring a pet and getting married. At that time, Ladybug met Ryuko with a few days of marrying StarKinght who, apparently, was her boyfriend in real life. The friendship between the two was not as fast as with the others, but once they began to share more things in common, they began to speak as lifelong friends. It was Ryuko's idea to create ButterflyEffect and she, like the rest of the girls, agreed to join by choosing the creator as leader. Apart from them, the guild consisted of twelve members including StarKnight who had taken the position of sub-leader and CenturyWarrior as the treasurer. With the passage of time, ButterflyEffect positioned itself in the list of the best guilds and the number of members increased.

It was after that when everything began to change. StarKnight began accepting the entry of female players with relatively low levels, although they had agreed to accept only both male and female players who passed from level 35, which would ensure that they stay longer and don’t leave the game. Then, Ryuko started playing less because of her studies and work. After a while, StarKnight and Ryuko divorced, it seemed they had also ended their relationship in reality. Finally, a month later Ryuko announced that she was going to take a break from the game because of her work and left the guild to StarKnight. The rest of the members didn't blame her for anything, they even supported her saying she would always be part of ButterflyEffect, so she was never taken out. However, the union of the group faded over time. The majority began to fight against monsters in small groups or clans and only met for the exchange of products or some mandatory guild combat.

Now the four WeatherForce girls were part of the guild. It really wasn't the same as before...

[Ladybug]: don't worry

[Ladybug]: It's my fault for not having checked before.

[CookieTikki]: Rainy has Star in the palm of her hand ...

[CookieTikki]: let's go to the call before they make it worse!

 

Riding their horses Ladybug and CookieTikki go to the base of the guild. When they arrive Ladybug recognizes several names but not others. It has been quite a while since the entire guild met and the changes in the members were still unfamiliar.

 

 

**[Private Chat - ButterflyEffect]**

 

[StarKnight]: Ladybug!

[StarKnight]: it was time to show yourself.

[CookieTikki]: But what is all this about, Star?

[CookieTikki]: accuse Ladybug of treason...

[CookieTikki]: ridiculous!

[TimeBunnix]: That was going to say!

[TimeBunnix]: what's up with you??

 

The group chat exploded with comments that mostly supported Ladybug, especially by members who knew her from the beginning.

 

[StarKnight]: silence!

[StarKnight]: The WeatherForce girls told me they were fighting a high-level monster and when they were about to beat it, Ladybug and her clan got in their way.

[StarKnight]: and as you know the rules,

[StarKnight]: It is forbidden to steal the prey of a member of the guild.

[Ladybug]: who stole their prey?

[Ladybug]: who told you that?

[Ladybug]: My clan found the monster with the energy level almost intact

[Ladybug]: and WeatherForce was literally running away

[Ladybug]: we didn't steal anything from anyone

[Ladybug]: I could even say that we helped them not to kill themselves.

[Ladybug]: Why do you start attacking me like that suddenly?

[StarKnight]: But that's not what Rainy said...

[Ladybug]: ahh

[Ladybug]: so it was RainyWeather?

[VMiraculer]: and what a surprise that she’s not here now

[VMiraculer]: If she is the one who accuses, why is she not present?

[Ladybug]: RainyWeather!

...

[CookieTikki]: it seems that she’s not online

[TimeBunnix]: Do you want me to find her?

[Ladybug]: no, I'll take care of it...

[Ladybug]: RAINYWEATHER!!!

[Ladybug]: I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS NOW.

[Ladybug]: AND I DON'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IF I BEGIN TO TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE PUBLIC CHAT.

[RainyWeather]: oh?

[RainyWeather]: what is happening here?

[TimeBunnix]: and she acts so innocent...

[StarKnight]: Rainy

[StarKnight]: You told me yesterday that Ladybug and her clan stole your monster near the Camellia Meadow.

[StarKnight]: is that true?

...

[RainyWeather]: I...

[RainyWeather]: I just said that my clan couldn’t defeat the monster but the Noir clan could.

 

Marinette rolls her eyes when she reads her answer, it's obvious that she invented everything.

 

[Ladybug]: don't say things without care

[Ladybug]: Look what you caused.

[TimeBunnix]: you should apologize!

[RainyWeather]: but it was just a misunderstanding!

[RainyWeather]: look, Star!

[RainyWeather]: Now Ladybug is harassing me.

 

What is wrong with her? First, she causes all this fuss and when they asked her to apologize, she becomes the victim. Can't she just say sorry?

 

[StarKnight]: ok, ok calm down

[StarKnight]: umm... Ladybug

[StarKnight]: apparently all this was a misunderstanding

[StarKnight]: please excuse her.

[Ladybug]: It would be better if she is the one who apologizes.

[RainyWeather]: But I already told you it was a misunderstanding!!

[RainyWeather]: so now that you are with your new husband and his little group you believe you are the big deal.

 

Marinette is a quiet person, she really is. If someone speaks ill of her, she looks for a peaceful way to solve the problem or decides to ignore it if it doesn't matter much. But there are some cases in which patience reaches the limit and has no other option to take other measurements, especially if the other person believes that he or she is winning.

 

[Ladybug]: listen Rainy

[Ladybug]: The misunderstanding itself doesn't bother me at all

[Ladybug]: What bothers me is that you don't take responsibility for your actions and start acting like the victim to turn the situation around.

[Ladybug]: Besides that, you start attacking my clan, that's the last straw.

[Ladybug]: I warn you

[Ladybug]: mess with my clan again and I guarantee you that I will not care at all what happens to you then.

 

That statement left the clan members mute. Not knowing what to fight back, RainyWeather continued with her act.

 

[RainyWeather]: did you see?!

[RainyWeather]: This is just a game but she keeps bothering me!!

[StarKnight]: Ladybug!

[StarKnight]: this is not necessary

[StarKnight]: let’s just leave everything behind.

[StormyWeather]: what's going on here???

 

Oh perfect. Now the entire WeatherForce clan has arrived and next to Stormy is also CenturyWarrior.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: why the sudden meeting call?

[RainyWeather]: It's Ladybug!

[RainyWeather]: she threatens me even though this is just a game!

[StormyWeather]: What did you say?

[SnowyWeather]: Ladybug!

[TropicalWeather]: why are you doing this?

[TimeBunnix]: ugh

[TimeBunnix]: and the groupie arrived.

[VMiraculer]: Ladybug hasn't done anything!

[VMiraculer]: It's all about Rainy!

 

The chat turns into chaos: on one hand, her friends and others of her companions defend her, the Stormy clan defends Rainy and the rest doesn’t know what side to take. At this step, the fight could go on for several hours, and she didn't have time for that. Even if they reached a conclusion, the guild wouldn’t be the same, so she makes a final decision.

 

[Ladybug]: Well, it seems that this is not the same as before.

[Ladybug]: _The precious guild that I entered with the help of the gods doesn't have the same feeling I used to have._

[CookieTikki]: Wait Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: please don't rush it!

[Ladybug]: _I appreciate my stay and all the support provided, but it's time to say goodbye._

**[Status] [Miraculous Voyage]:** _all things come to an end, the user [Ladybug] says goodbye to the ButterflyEffect guild. We wish her good luck in her future._

* * *

 

[Private chat]

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: Wait!

 

Marinette stops moving Ladybug because of her friend's call. With her departure from the guild, she was automatically removed from the base.

 

[Ladybug]: Tikki...

[Ladybug]: Sorry for being so sudden.

[CookieTikki]: no, don't worry

[CookieTikki]: The truth is that I saw it coming.

[CookieTikki]: I don't feel as comfortable as before...

[Ladybug]: why don't you join our clan?

[Ladybug]: Chat doesn't bother at all and I'm sure that a CERTAIN person would love you to join.

[CookieTikki]: hahahaha

[CookieTikki]: don't tease me, please

[Ladybug]: xp

[CookieTikki]: and about that offer...

[CookieTikki]: if it's not a problem I would love to

[CookieTikki]: but is it okay if you give me some time?

[CookieTikki]: I want to accompany VMiraculer and TimeBunixx until they find another guild.

[CookieTikki]: will you look for another one?

[Ladybug]: I don't think so

[Ladybug]: I would have done it before but my current level is enough to live on my own

[Ladybug]: and if I need to fight in a group I can do it with anyone in the clan.

[CookieTikki]: I'm glad you're well then

[CookieTikki]: I say goodbye now so you don't be late for your date.

[Ladybug]: It's not a date!!

 

* * *

 

**[Private chat]**

 

[ChatNoir]: Then, we meet next week at seven in the Circle of Swords for the start of the couples competition.

[Ladybug]: Sure

[Ladybug]: no problem

[ChatNoir]: …

[ChatNoir]: You are very quiet

[Ladybug]: Oh?

[Ladybug]: I didn't realize, I'm sorry.

[ChatNoir]: oh

[ChatNoir]: no, don't apologize

[ChatNoir]: I only noticed it and wanted to know if you're okay ...

[Ladybug]: ah yes

[Ladybug]: I only had a long day.

[ChatNoir]: …

[ChatNoir]: is it about the guild?

[Ladybug]: You already found out?

[ChatNoir]: Plagg told me

[ChatNoir]: But I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow everyone knows.

[Ladybug]: It's not what it used to be...

[Ladybug]: but don't worry

[Ladybug]: I don't regret it.

[ChatNoir]: How can I not worry?

[ChatNoir]: But it relieves me to know that you are ok.

[Ladybug]: :)

[ChatNoir]: In any case you have me.

[Ladybug]: Oh?

[Ladybug]: So now we will be a duo against the world?

[ChatNoir]: hahahaha of course

[ChatNoir]: but as far as I know, you're officially my wife

[ChatNoir]: that status is important

 

Oh, ChatNoir. What do you do to this poor heart? Marinette blushes as she writes back.

 

[Ladybug]: hahahaha I know

[ChatNoir]: ok then.

[ChatNoir]: Because I’m not thinking of leaving you any time soon, my lady.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette… Marinette? Hey Mari, are you listening to me?” Alya's voice surprises her and Marinette makes a small jump from the chair when she realizes that she is talking to her.

"Oh, hahaha I do hear you." She replies in a broken voice and her hands move exaggeratedly.

Her friend, on the other hand, rolls her eyes and speaks again. “It's just that you were watching the screen stupidly. I'm a little worried."

“Oh no, don't worry about that. I’m only lost in my thoughts. Nothing bad."

"No silly." The redhead changes to a slightly more serious tone. “It's because of the way you watched the game. It's the look of every girl in love.”

Marinette turns to blush and tries to find the right words to answer her. Alya is the one who speaks again first.

“You don't have to look for an excuse to tell me. Just... be careful, ok?” Alya's gaze is softer and Marinette realizes the brunette's concern. She smiles back to assure her that she is okay.

"Don’t worry. I have the feeling that now everything is fine.”

 

* * *

 

**[Private Message] [Miraculous Voyage]:** _Dear Ladybug player, we have something to say from the main office of the Miraculous Voyage game, **ZAG Studios**._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends today’s chapter, I hope you liked it. For those who haven’t fully understood who the guild characters are, here is a small explanation: Ryuko = Kagami, VMiraculer = Sabrina, TimeBunnix = Alix, but none of them known each other in real life. StarKnight is an OC, so don't think it's someone from Miraculous Ladybug. As you know, the illustrations of the characters are on Twitter and Wattpad. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	21. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: you talk too much, monkey
> 
> [DarkCupid]: MONKEY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

 

_A/N_

_MV: Miraculous Voyage_

_*BloomingRose is not Rose, it’s the alias of one of the extras which was recommended in the comments. Rose is on server 7 under the name of PinkUnicornPrincess, Ladybug and the rest are from server 1._

_**Servers are different platforms of the game to prevent the game from crashing. There are seven servers now (at first there was only one and most of the best players choose to there), all with the same format and world format, but each one with slight changes such as differences in outfits. It started with a server, in which Ladybug and her group play, the most current is server 7, where Marinette's dorm mates play. That is why they cannot interact unless it is in some competition between servers. Everyone is free to choose in what server to play._

* * *

 

“They’re out! They’re out!” Alya wakes up all the people in the room screaming excitedly.

Marinette quickly opens her eyes but closes them again as quickly as she is attacked by the lights on the room. The two blondes, on the other hand, covered their heads with the bedsheets ignoring the light and the screams of the brunette.

"I said... THEY’RE OUT!" With strong movements, Alya manages to pull the sheets of the girls forcing them to wake up.

"Hey! Came out? Who came out?” Marinette asks puzzled, but still being the most awake among the three.

“The results of the interviews! I just received an email from Neo Akuma.”

With the word  _interviews_ , the other two get up as if they had revived and look for their phones. When the four decide to enter the mail together, they sit in a small circle in the middle of the room and enter to read the results. Only two of them were accepted.

“Just Chloè and me? What about you two?” Rose asks a little sad to know that they couldn't all work together. The group of friends is silent for a few minutes.

"Ah, it’s fine. We can't do anything… don't worry, ok?” Marinette tried to lift the spirit. The news that she had not been accepted in one of her dream companies was a bit daunting, even if she only went to the interview as a practice since she had no plans to have another job at least that year. Even so, she couldn't let that discourage her or the rest.

"Mari is right." Alya follows the conversation. “Also, I had a backup plan if this happened. I sent my portfolio to Hero Works, since that is one of my favorite futuristic technology companies, and just yesterday I received an email in which they say they want to interview me.”

“Hero Works? The new company funded by ZAG Studios?” Marinette asks interested.

“Yes, it’s new but they are taking care of the new superhero mobile games. I was waiting for Neo Akuma's answer to make my final decision, so now I can go to the interview without any problems.”

"Well, I'm glad none of us are unemployed this year." Rose sighs as she listens to her friends' responses. "This will serve as practices for next year after all.”

“Marinette, are you sure you settle for teaching Manon a couple of times a week? I know that my dad's company also has jobs for students, I can tell him to give you one with flexible hours.” Chloè tries to convince her.

"No, no. I don’t want to make much trouble, I also wanted to focus more on advancing some courses for next year. It’s possible that I won´t have much time, but thanks. I will consider it."

 

* * *

 

"I've never seen a room so tidy since the first-year entry ceremony." It's the first thing Ivan says when he enters his friends' dormitory. Kim, who is the one who opens the door, lets out a sigh and speaks in a somewhat tired tone.

“And I had never done so much cleaning in my life. Did you know that I had eight pairs of red socks? Well, I didn't. You find hidden treasures after living for three years in one place...”

"Oh, I think an annual cleaning wouldn't hurt at all... I think you should come more often to the dorm, Adrien." Ivan jokes turning to see the blond. "In any case, I came to ask for a phone charger, do you have one that you are not using?"

Nino searches with his gaze and gets up to deliver one of the chargers to his friend. Saying thanks, the black-haired boy with blond leaves the room leaving the four friends. The silence is quickly interrupted by Luka's ringtone which fails to recognize the number that appears. He decides to answer despite that and has a small conversation with the person on the other side of the phone. Five minutes later, he hangs up the phone saying goodbye politely.

"Adrien, guess who just called." Luka addresses the blond who is in his bed reading a book.

"Did someone from Neo Akuma just call you?" Adrien replies without taking his eyes off the book.

"Wow, every day you make me believe you have superpowers or something."

“Did they call you from Neo Akuma? How did they get your number?” Nino and Kim ask surprised to know who the call came from. Adrien, for his part, decides to set aside his book and sits on the edge of the bed to explain them better.

“It's been a while since we went to visit Neo Akuma and I still haven't called to accept the contract they offered us. It seems that they already realized that we have no thought of accepting. Now they are trying to pull each person from our company separately.”

Adrien had already done his research of the company some time ago, and wasn't surprised to find some successful projects very similar to others from smaller companies; however, the projects of these small businesses hadn't been as successful as Neo Akuma. Making some comparisons, he realized that it is most likely that Neo Akuma has taken the idea of these companies and they have launched the product before them. Something that unfortunately had become commonplace in the business world.

"What exactly did they tell you?" The blond asks.

“They told me they wanted to do business with me, that I could have a great future, and since it was something “personal”, I didn't need to tell you. But obviously, it was the first thing I did.”

Adrien took a moment to think about what to do. The other three, on the other hand, are slightly worried.

Nino thinks of the worst. "What should we do? At this step, they will steal our idea and launch the game before us.”

Adrien only gives them a smile with the following words: “Don't worry, that will only prevent you from thinking with your head. They started with this, it's time to start playing their game.”

The three friends remain silent when they see the blonde's smile, but they were sure that Lucky Charm Tech wouldn't lose without a fight.

 

* * *

 

"What... is this?"

Marinette had returned to the dorm after finishing her laps on the running field and decided to open the game for a while when she saw the new message from the game. A message from the very creator of the game,  _ZAG Studios_. Coming out of her astonishment, the blue-haired continued reading the message. Apparently, it had to do with the video they made for the competition and they wanted to talk to her personally. The message also told her to respond in less than a week and to indicate the time that she was available and some public place where she could meet with one of the company's representatives. When she finished reading the statement, Marinette's heart was beating really fast. ZAG Estudios had asked her if they could see her for some kind of proposal regarding the video. It was one of the best news she had heard in recent weeks! Without much thought, she answered the message indicating that this weekend she would be free and could meet in any cafe around A University.

After the message is sent, she looks at the clock and realizes that it's almost time to meet ChatNoir for the start of the couples' competition. Ladybug opens her objects' chest and uses a teleporter stone to get faster to the  _Circle of Swords_.

Ladybug appears in front of the main door of the building and waits for ChatNoir who should already be arriving. Five minutes before seven, the character dressed in black appears next to the rest of the clan with the exception of Plagg&Cheese.

 

**[Private Chat - Clan Noir]**

 

[ChatNoir]: Plagg said he would see us later.

[DJCarapace]: who knows what he's doing...

[TheSilencer]: Well it's not like we can get in anyway.

 

One of the main characteristics of the  _Circle of Swords_ was that depending on the event, the entrance to the place changed; that means, not everyone is allowed to enter the venue at any event. The Circle of Swords is a circular construction, roofed with a dome and surrounded by sword decorations. In addition to that, around the place were floating screens that projected the stage inside the Circle so that those who couldn't enter, saw what was happening. In this case, the competition of couples only accepted the entry of couples, as it said in the name, so you could only enter if you were married in MV.

 

[DJCarapace]: So we stay here watching

[DarkCupid]: You better win!

[DJCarapace]: that's obvious!

[Plagg&Cheese]: Then I hope it's a good fight because we are going with everything.

 

The clan turns after receiving Plagg's message, which is behind them a few meters away. But they also realize that he is not alone, that he is approaching in the company of a certain fairy-type character.

 

[Ladybug]: oh??

[Ladybug]: it's Tikki!

[Ladybug]: Chat, can you add her to the clan?

[ChatNoir]: Sure

[System]: The user  _CookieTikki_ has been added to the Noir clan.

[Ladybug]: Tikki!

[CookieTikki]: Bug!

[Ladybug]: what a surprise!

[Ladybug]: what do they mean you will do your best?

[Ladybug]: wait...

[Ladybug]: won't it be that...?

[DarkCupid]: OH MY GOD

[CookieTikki]: :)

[Plagg&Cheese]: :)

[DJCarapace]: Are you serious?!?!

[CookieTikki]: Plagg and I got married today in the morning

[CookieTikki]: I hope we all get along :)

[DarkCupid]: PLAGG

[DarkCupid]: how could you?

[DarkCupid]: how could you leave the singles' club?

[DarkCupid]: and not invite us to the wedding???

[Plagg&Cheese]: you talk too much, monkey

[Plagg&Cheese]: and we just went to the temple, we didn't do any ceremony.

[DarkCupid]: MONKEY?!

[TheSilencer]: go and eat a banana, monkey.

[DarkCupid]: !!!

[DarkCupid]: I...!

[DarkCupid]: ...I will.

[DJCarapace]: wow he really stood and went to the kitchen

[TheSilencer]: I was tired of hearing his stomach roar.

[TheSilencer]: So? You are going to compete?

[CookieTikki]: yep!

[CookieTikki]: it seems fun so let's try to enjoy it

[Plagg&Cheese]: So, Ladybug! ChatNoir!

[Plagg&Cheese]: if it's our turn against you, don't contain yourselves!

[ChatNoir]: oh?

[Ladybug]: hehehe

[Ladybug]: Of course not!

[ChatNoir]: We will gladly defeat you.

[DarkCupid]: WAIT

[DarkCupid]: We're not going to talk about the newlyweds?!?!

[DJCarapace]: Oh, you came back.

[DarkCupid]: I'm at your side!!!

[TheSilencer]: They'll tell us later

[TheSilencer]: couples have to go in now.

 

Marinette noticed the time and was he right: the Circle's door had already opened. After a few messages wishing good luck, the two couples enter the Circle and wait for the competition to begin.

After fifteen minutes of tolerance, the door closes and the floating screens outside the Circle light up. “Good evening to all citizens of Miraculous Voyage, from this moment the start the PK Couples' Competition is announced. Now to review the rules... "

The voice of the system began to recap the rules. In resume: 

\- The competition would take place in two days.

\- On the first day, each one of the seven servers would have the elimination rounds, where the couples would compete in small battles.

\- The couple who loses a person first loses the match.

\- The fight between the couples would be completely random.

\- The fights would continue until there is only one couple left in every server.

\- The winner of each server will receive a prize.

\- On the second day, the winners of each server would compete to get the grand prize.

\- The entry time would only have 15 minutes of tolerance.

\- If the players don't enter on time the second day they will be placed in the last position of the competition between servers.

\- All the players that are inside the Circle can't leave or disconnect. In the case that was done, whether or not during a fight, the couple would be automatically disqualified.

Finished explaining the rules, the circular platform in the middle of the Circle was divided into four and began to designate the couples who would fight in the first round.

 

**[System] [Couples PK Competition]:**   _in zone 1, the couple No.12 vs. No. 35; Zone 2, No. 24 vs. No. 73; Zone 3, No. 84 vs. 52; Zone 4, No. 102 vs. No. 6._

 

Ladybug noticed the number they had been given: No. 84, they were designated on the first round in zone 3. Ladybug turned to see Chat and realized that he was staring at her. It wasn't a tense moment, it was more a time when courage was given to win this competition. Feeling what the other thought without saying anything, the two turned to the platform and approached it at the same time.

When they arrived, the couple n° 52 was already waiting for them. Their surprise was that they weren't complete strangers: StormyWeather and CenturyWarrior. What a way to start the competition.

Ladybug and ChatNoir had already put themselves in attack position, without altering when they saw who they had to fight against. On the other hand, the other couple had not moved since they saw their opponents and it seemed they had a private conversation. Before the fight could begin, Stormy and Century opened their options bars and disconnected. That fast. Without even starting the fight.

The game system announced them as the first winners of the confrontation and asked them to retire to wait for the next fight.

_What a way to start the competition._

 

* * *

 

The competition took its course and the duo won each match without the need to fight both at the same time. They always waited for the other team to attack first to find out which of the two would take care of them, while the other was in charge of the support. Between the rounds of competitions, there came to a point where they faced Tikki and Plagg. It was the only fight in which both fought together. Tikki was a fairy-type character specializing in healing spells, while Plagg was a feline-type hybrid character, known for his destructive movements. They were a strong duo, and their level wasn't so far from the Noir couple. Ladybug and ChatNoir were hero-type characters, who had their main strength in their weapons. The amazing thing was that the types of avatars they had chosen were completely the opposite; the skills that Ladybug lacked, Chat had them and vice versa. Both duos were extremely powerful.

It was one of the best fights in the competition, with a duration of eight minutes and endurance from both teams. In the end, it ended with the victory of Ladybug and ChatNoir by an oversight of the rival, but the spectators had been delighted. The public chat was filled with comments of admiration to both couples and others of congratulations to the winning couple and the newly married couple.

The last match came and both decided to fight together to end the competition in a good way. Four minutes later, the hero couple was rewarded as the winners of the server. The number of dimas and experience points earned was given to each.

 

**[Public Chat]**

[BloomingRose]: I don't regret seeing the competitions for three hours.

[BloomingRose]: It's been great!

[TsubasaTenshi]: as expected of the top positions...

[TsubasaTenshi]: they are from a completely different world.

[StormWarrior]: They've defeated all their opponents so fast!

[Merlinex]: and its energy bars never dropped by 50%

[Merlinex]: My respects.

[TsubasaTenshi]: Although CookieTikki and Plagg&Cheese duo was great too.

[TsubasaTenshi]: congratulations on your marriage!

[Charmquest]: I have that fight recorded

[Charmquest]: I'm uploading it to the forum!

[Nutmeg]: compared to the first fight...

[Nutmeg]: what a disappointment on the part of Century and Stormy.

[YellowMenance]: lol

[YellowMenance]: If you can consider that a fight

[BloomingRose]: hahahaha

[Merlinex]: They ran away like the chickens they are.

[DarkCupid]: HAHAHAHA

[DarkCupid]: they could never win against them

[DarkCupid]: My brother and sister would have cleaned the floor with them.

[DarkCupid]: they escaped before being humiliated.

[TimeBunnix]: I hope they stop accusing them of things they didn't do and have the respect they deserve.

 

Ladybug and Chat met for a while with the rest of the clan and congratulated both couples. A few minutes later, the winning couple says goodbye to the group and goes for a walk in the great lake. While they are talking, several ideas arise, such as the creation of a new guild, the preparation for competition against the other servers and what they ate before they started playing. Among all that, Marinette remembers the message from ZAG Studios. She tells Chat that they have already responded and that she will meet them on Saturday and tell him everything on Sunday after the competition between servers.

 

* * *

 

The week passed quickly and without Marinette noticing it was already Saturday. The meeting with the ZAG Studios representative wasn't as formal as she thought. He began by thanking her for playing the game and congratulating her on winning the video contest. After some introductory phrases, the representative spoke to her about the proposal.

“The office was so delighted with the video that we thought it would be a good idea to promote the game. We have seen how the video had a big positive impact on the game and we believe it would attract new players.” The man continued explaining the reasons and conditions that would exist in the contract. “In summary, ZAG wants to pay the rights of the video to promote the game, of course, the credits wouldn't change. All the names that appear in the video would remain in it.”

Marinette was stunned. Her heart was pounding for happiness. The video had been recognized by ZAG Studios and they wanted to pay her to use it in promotions. It was one of her greatest achievements. She read the contract he had been given and found no problem in it, she was even impressed by the amount of money she was being offered. Marinette thought about it for a minute and gave the representative her answer.

“I like the offer, but I can't decide this alone. I uploaded the video from my account, but my entire clan helped in the project. Could you give me some time to talk to them about it?”

The representative smiled politely and told her not to worry and take time to discuss it with them. After Marinette thanked him, they agreed to meet again in the same cafe next weekend.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ladybug arrived at the Circle of Swords ten minutes before the start of the servers' competition. ChatNoir hadn't arrived yet.

Ten minutes passed and Ladybug watched as the doors of the Circle opened and the floating screens lit up. Ladybug stood near the entrance to enter quickly once Chat arrived.

The fifteen minutes of tolerance passed and the Circle's door closed.

.

.

.

ChatNoir never showed up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after two weeks I bring you this chapter while I eat my chicken noodle soup. I took more time than I thought, but I want to tell you that this chapter is very important for the rest of the story and I wanted everything to be clear because the moment you all are waiting for to happen is very close ^^. Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for updates, it really takes a weight off of me with all my courses. That's why it's a long chapter and I didn't divide it in two. Soon I will start uploading sketches of some MV places on Twitter and Wattpad, so you have a better idea of what the game's places are like. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	22. Friendship and courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: where is ChatNoir?  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: and the rest of the clan?
> 
> [Ladybug]: …  
> [Ladybug]: I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, either Love o2o and the novel.

 

 

_A few hours before the competition..._

"So, Nino and I are going to check the new office and you two continue with the plan I just told you." Adrien finishes speaking pointing at Luka and Kim.

"Perfect! I have known you for so many years and I still don't know how you can think of these things.” Kim gets excited just thinking about the future.

"All I know is that it's better to have Adrien as an ally than as an enemy." Nino laughs at the memory of the first encounter between them. “How many years have already passed? Four?"

"Yes, at the end of this semester it will be about four years..." Luka also becomes melancholic. "I still remember when I thought Adrien was a helpless shy boy."

“How could we forget? But that thought only lasted for a few minutes.”

Kim grimaces as he looks sideways at the blond. “Of course, it was in the designation of dorms in General Studies. You proposed to divide the tasks according to the game skill of each one. You beat everyone and in the end, you didn't even want the title of manager and gave it to me.”

“I just wanted the below cabin bed. Besides, being in charge is a lot of extra work.” Adrien replied with a mocking smile.

“That's what you said that day! I can't believe you fooled me with your face… I used to think you were innocent, now I see pure evilness…”

The boys laugh at the sight of Kim whispering to himself. The four guys met at the moving day to the dorms, a few days before the start of the year of General Studies. Nino, Luka and Kim presented themselves cheerfully and Adrien introduced himself at the end just saying his name and career. Due to his initial attitude, the other three thought he was a reserved or shy boy and when he proposed to play the game, they thought he was one of those boys who live in the world of video games. Without judging of course, because they all discovered that they played the same game. After the game's competitions, their concept of Adrien changed completely. He was not only good at games, but he was also the best; he wasn't shy, he just made his plans in silence and overall, he wasn't modest: he loved to show off his qualities playfully. With that, the three boys decided to follow him and quickly became friends, and finally business partners of their own company. Adrien usually doesn't show or say much about his feelings (thanks, Gabriel Agreste) but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate his friends. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wouldn't change these three for anything in the world (and he knew they felt the same too).

A little smile was drawn on the blonde’s face as he remembered the past and addressed them: “We still have some time before we leave, how about we compete for a while in Miraculous Voyage? Whoever wins can choose his place in the new office.”

The only thing he heard in response was the growls of his friends.

 

* * *

 

It was six in the afternoon and Nino drove back to the dorms with Adrien sitting next to him. The new office was in a building near University A, so they decided to go shopping for furniture in a more remote place in the time they had left. With the car full, the two returned with plenty of time before the competition between servers.

"I can't believe now we have our own office." Nino was still excited about the company. “I thought I would end up in an unnamed company as a minor worker. I'm glad I met you.”

Adrien smiles as he looks through the passenger window. “Don't be exaggerated. I need you all to continue with this company. This is just the beginning."

The two friends said nothing more and remained in comfortable silence. It’s half past six and the sky is getting dark quickly. As Adrien looked out the window, he noticed the car's mirror and saw that there were not many cars circulating. Nothing strange happened until he observed the strange movement of one of the trees a few meters away from them. When he realized what was happening, it was already late. It was a matter of seconds what happened next, and the only thing he remembers is his friend's screams.

 

* * *

 

Luka left a cafeteria outside the university and Kim from a bookstore in front. The two smiled and clashed the palms of their hands as if they had achieved something.

"The plan goes as Adrien said," Luka said with a sigh. "Now the representative of Neo Akuma thinks that I am interested in changing companies and won't bother us for at least a couple of days."

Kim smiled as he pulled out the small headphone and handed it to Luka when he also removed the small microphone hidden in the collar of his shirt. “I felt like I was in one of those spy movies, we should do it more often.”

Luka laughs at her friend's occurrences and checks the time with his phone. “It's almost seven, Nino and Adrien must have already reached the dorm. Let's go before the competition begins.”

Kim and Luka made their way to the latter's car when they received a call from Nino.

"Nino? We're already coming back... Nino? Hey! What's the matter?!” Luka worries when he hears the brunette's broken breath. Kim, who is equally worried, quickly heads to the driver's seat and starts the car. Luka understands his actions despite his attempts to understand Nino on the phone and climbs into the passenger seat with the cell phone still in his ear. Luka tries to reassure his friend quickly and manages to hear some words.

“Nino, calm down. Just wait a bit.” He turns to see Kim who is with a serious look looking at him intensely and just asks:

"Where?"

"To the hospital C."

 

* * *

 

_Time - 7:16 pm._

**[Private Chat - Clan Noir]**

 

[CookieTikki]: Bug!

[CookieTikki]: what happened??

[CookieTikki]: Shouldn't you be already inside the circle?

[Plagg&Cheese]: where is ChatNoir?

[Plagg&Cheese]: and the rest of the clan?

[Ladybug]: …

[Ladybug]: I don't know.

[CookieTikki]: oh

[CookieTikki]: None one answers you?

[Plagg&Cheese]: I can't either

[Plagg&Cheese]: None one is online.

 

Marinette hadn't felt this way for a long time. She was confused, disappointed, sad and even worried. She still didn't believe that ChatNoir hadn't appeared. Did he have a problem? Did something happen? Or simply, he didn't want to come? A thousand questions were asked in her head and she had no answer for them. She read the comments of the public chat and met the expected: the people on her server were disappointed. The comments were not so bad with the exception of StormyWeather's friends. The clan leader hadn't written anything, but her friends had taken the opportunity to let off steam and speak ill of her. She also noticed Tikki and Plagg's attempts to defend her, but Marinette was so annoyed that she even started to get a headache. Without warning, she closed the game and wrapped herself in her bedsheets and tried to forget everything, until after a while she fell asleep whispering the name of a certain kitten.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since the event and Marinette hadn't connected to the game so far. She didn't want to get into the game and be disappointed again. What happened if ChatNoir didn't reconnect? Or if it was something on purpose? With the little hope she had left, the blue-haired tried to ignore her last thought. It is true that it was only a game, and that it was normal for players to disappear when they no longer wanted to continue playing, but over time she knew the black-dressed player, she didn't believe that Chat would disappear without telling her anything. At least she believed that they had formed a bond that went a little beyond married players for convenience. At least, she thought he was a friend. So, why didn't she enter the game? Fear. The fear of being wrong didn't allow her to face reality and that's why she tried to ignore it.

Marinette went to classes as usual but got into the study and homework really deep to forget a certain person. Despite all that, she couldn't help watching the game video several times. The weekend was approaching and the meeting with the representative of ZAG Estudios needed a response to the proposal, but if she didn't have the courage to face her fear, she would achieve nothing. Marinette lets out a sigh and covers her face with one of her pillows.

“Mari, the girls are planning to go shopping in a few days. It seems that Chloè and Rose need more clothes for work and Juleka wants to help us, are you coming?” Alya asks her friend while pouring a glass of juice in the kitchen. Marinette was so absorbed in her thoughts that she ended up ignoring her until she felt a weight on her. “Aeh?!” the blue-haired girl gasped before realizing that Alya was on top of her to get her attention.

"Oh, so you weren't asleep."

"Even if I had been, this would have woken me up... you're heavy."

The redhead gives a small punch to the arm while they both laugh.

"You're good? I've seen you quite busy these days... I haven't even seen you play either.”

Without wanting to worry, Marinette forces a small smile and replies that she is only busy with her classes and jobs. Not very convinced, Alya is patient with her and doesn't force her to keep talking. “I don't know what's bothering you… but if you have a problem with someone, I think it's better to talk directly to that person. I am telling you, but I think you already know that.”

This time Marinette's face is adorned by a genuine smile and the two friends give each other a big hug. They may have just met when they started college, but Marinette had no doubt that she was her best friend. She also noticed that the redhead was somewhat worried, and not just for her.

"And you? Are you ok? I also feel something strange. Is it about Hero Works?” Mari sits better in bed to chat with her.

"Oh no. It's not that. I'm very happy that they accepted me... it's about Nino.”

The blue-haired gets confused when she hears the boyfriend's mention. "Nino? Didn't you spoke to him and now you two were better organized?”

Alya waves her hands to deny her friend's questions “No, no. I didn't explain myself well. A few days ago Nino told me that the company has some conflicts with another and that his group is somewhat conflicted... He told me not to worry but I haven't seen him for three days and today he called me to meet later. It seems that he wants to talk about something serious... ”

Marinette takes a few seconds to try to find out what bothers her friend. "...you're not thinking that Nino wants to break up with you, right?"

"No!" Alya answers quickly without hesitation. "Of course not... I only care about him. Every time he talks about the company and his friends I can tell how happy he feels. I would like to go to help, but I don't know much about that area and he also mentioned something about that the company has become a monastery.”

"Lucky Charm Tech... a monastery?" Marinette understood everything until the mention of the monastery. “Adrien's company? I didn't know he had a problem with women…”

“It's not Adrien, it seems that one of the new workers has a problem with them, and it seems to be an important piece in Lucky Charm. I don't know the details, but he told me that one of his friends was depressed because he realized they wouldn't have any contact with females.”

They both laugh at how ridiculous it sounds. It seems that talking made them both good because, in the end, they agreed that Marinette would face her problems while Alya would go relaxed to meet Nino. Marinette returned to her computer and closed the video of the game she was watching until a few minutes ago. Bridgette and Felix didn't saw each other again after the last fight. Wouldn't Ladybug see ChatNoir again because of her fear? No. She is strong, she is not Bridgette, and ChatNoir is not Felix. With this new thought, Marinette opens the game. It wasn't time to be a coward.

 

* * *

 

**[Private Chat - Clan Noir]**

 

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: Bug !!

[DarkCupid]: Good thing you're back!!

[DJCarapace]: Ladybug!

[DJCarapace]: I'm really sorry!

[DJCarapace]: It was all my fault!!!

[Ladybug]: hey hey don't scream

 

Ladybug was bombarded with comments in the clan's chat and didn't understand all the fuss.

 

[Ladybug]: I'm not getting anything

[Ladybug]: can you speak one at a time?

[DJCarapace]: Ladybug: :’( :’( :’(

[DJCarapace]: It's my fault!!

[DJCarapace]: It was me who was driving that day!

[Ladybug]: driving?

[DJCarapace]: Chat...

[DJCarapace]: Chat and I were returning in the car and we had an accident

[DJCarapace]: It's my fault, please don't be upset with him.

 

An accident? A car accident? Marinette's heart began to beat so hard it felt in her throat. She felt as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on her. ChatNoir hadn't appeared to the competition not for treason, but because of an accident?

Marinette reads the other messages explaining that a large branch of the trees on the way back fell on them and in the try to stop and dodge it, the car behind also hit them. ChatNoir was in a hospital without waking up all night, which made his teammates worry and forget to let her know. ChatNoir wake up the next day and the doctor informed them that he had no serious injuries and that the fainting was caused by the shock.

 

[Ladybug]: Carapace...

[Ladybug]: no... it's not your fault

[Ladybug]: It was an accident, it can happen to anyone.

[Ladybug]: The important thing is that you are fine.

 

Marinette manages to write back when she receives a private message from ChatNoir. Without turning it around, it opens quickly and reads it.

 

**[Private chat]**

 

[ChatNoir]: I'm really sorry

[ChatNoir]: I don't know what to do to so you can forgive me.

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir!

[Ladybug]: How can you say that?!

[Ladybug]: You had an accident, there was no way I would find out about that.

[Ladybug]: You don't have to apologize

[Ladybug]: more important, are you ok?

[ChatNoir]: You are so kind and understanding with me...

[ChatNoir]: I don't know what I've done to deserve you.

[ChatNoir]: I'm already fine, a few hours after I woke up they let me out of the hospital.

[ChatNoir]: Even so, I want to repay you in some way for all this...

[Ladybug]: Then stay with me.

 

Marinette sent the message before she could think twice. This was her moment of courage.

 

[Ladybug]: I know we got married because of the competition...

[Ladybug]: But I would like not to break the engagement now that the competition is over.

[Ladybug]: I would like to be together not only for the missions.

[Ladybug]: because you are already someone important to me.

[ChatNoir]: I'm glad to hear that...

[ChatNoir]: because I didn't like the idea of letting you go.

 

Marinette releases her breath that she didn't know she had held unconsciously. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and all the stress she had accumulated was gone. Marinette asked him again about his health and Chat replied again that she had nothing to worry about. They talked again as they always did and the atmosphere stopped being tense.

Before they could say goodbye, Marinette remembered the matter with ZAG and told him a summary. ChatNoir kept thinking for a few minutes.

 

[Ladybug]: What do you think?

[Ladybug]: The truth is that I'm not very interested in the money

[Ladybug]: I'm happy that ZAG wanted to use our video.

[ChatNoir]: Money is not something I really desire.

[ChatNoir]: but in the end, it was your idea.

[ChatNoir]: Whatever you choose, I'm sure all of us will agree.

[ChatNoir]: although it seems a somewhat important topic to talk about here.

[ChatNoir]: my lady

[Ladybug]: Oh?

[ChatNoir]: Would it seem good to you... if we meet to talk better about this?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you don't like this kind of cliffhangers, but it was already getting too long. Thank you for all your support and comments, I am glad to know that you are enjoying the course of history. When I started writing it (and having Love o2o as a guide) I knew that development would be slow. The truth is that I prefer to write long stories creating a world with the passing of the chapters than cutting the story and the characters can't achieve the development I want (I'm not saying that short stories are bad, many of them are really good, its just my preferences). In any case, in the next chapter, you will know Marinette's answer and a little more about the accident. For now, let's wait for Kwami Buster and Love Eater because I'm dying to see the chapter of the series. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	23. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya sighs and accepts her conditions. "Ok. Please, can you help us find something more 'conservative' for the lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

_(A/N) To see pictures of places and clothes described in the chapter, you can go to my **Twitter: @Little_Rain0048**_

* * *

 

_Meet?! In person?! This is a dream? No, I just drank water... but is this... Is it serious?!_

The panic in Marinette caused a blackout in her brain and her hands froze in the air without being able to give an immediate response. Although that was not necessary because ChatNoir continued writing.

 

[ChatNoir]: This is an important conversation, so I prefer to talk instead of writing here.

[ChatNoir]: This is my number 9 ********.

[Ladybug]: oh ok

[Ladybug]: but...

[Ladybug]: My phone is broken and I still don't buy another one

[ChatNoir]: it's ok

[ChatNoir]: For now just write it down

[Ladybug]: yes!

[Ladybug]: I already did it

[Ladybug]: where do you want to meet?

[Ladybug]: I go to A University

[ChatNoir]: Okay, I'll pick you up

[ChatNoir]: do you locate the bridge over the creek in front of gate 3?

[Ladybug]: yes

[Ladybug]: let's meet there?

[ChatNoir]: Yes, when are you free?

[Ladybug]: Tomorrow I have a test until 12

[ChatNoir]: Then see you at 12:30.

[Ladybug]: it's better at 12:05, so we don't have to wait half an hour.

 

_I... wrote my thoughts?! Marinette hit her face with her hands when she saw the mistake she had made. Now Chat is going to realize how anxious I am..._

 

[Ladybug]: well I'm quite busy now

[Ladybug]: see you tomorrow!

_Ladybug has disconnected._

 

 

"Aghhhh" Marinette rubs her face once she leaves the game abruptly. What just happened? Tomorrow, Friday, Marinette is going to meet with Chat... WITH CHATNOIR!

"Mari? What happened?"

Marinette turns to see her three friends who are somewhat surprised by the sudden roar. She quickly gets up from her chair and stares at them.

“You wanted to go out and buy some clothes, right? Let's go right now."

 

* * *

 

"Adrien, you just left the hospital and are you already playing?" Emilie Agreste had convinced Adrien to stay one day at his parents' house to keep an eye on him. Apparently, his mother didn't like him to overwork, something that seems to have inherited from his father.

“Don't worry, I was just talking to someone. I was about to turn it off."

"Oh?" His mom looks at him intrigued "So who is this  _someone_?"

"Someone from the game chat." He only answers with that phrase.

"Aish... so cold... No doubt that's what you got out of the Agreste's." Emilie already seems to be familiar with her son's character. "Okay, this woman is not going to gossip anymore." With a small laugh from both of them, Mrs. Agreste leaves the room.

Outside the room, Emilie meets Gabriel in front of her and because of the surprise, she gives a small jump.

"Oh, God!" The woman sighs, resting her hand on her chest. "Why do you appear so suddenly?" She says whispering. Gabriel, instead of saying sorry, enjoys watching the scene his wife is doing. "I was going to ask Adrien what time he was leaving tomorrow, but I think he will leave after breakfast."

The two return to the kitchen while they continue talking.

"Adrien was talking to someone, he seemed very happy."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

“No, he was writing on a game chat. He told me it was someone from the game. Do you think it's the same person Kim mentioned yesterday?

Mr. Agreste takes two cups and goes to the coffee maker in front of the table where the blond woman sits. “Are you still thinking about that? There is no way that it´s a girl, less a girlfriend."

Emilie inflates one of her cheeks upon hearing her answer. On the day of the accident, Gabriel and Emilie were called by the hospital, to warn about what happened to their son. The two arrived quickly and met Adrien's three companions, whom they had already seen several times. It was about eight o'clock when the doctors let them into the room where the blond lay. The three friends, despite being very worried, let the parents go first and waited to then enter. Upon learning that he had no serious injuries and that he would wake up in a day, the expression of the five relaxed. Everyone spent the night in the hospital.

The next day, Adrien woke up almost by noon but states that he has no discomfort or pain. His parents were calmer and his friends told him what had happened.

_“You were in a coma for a day! You almost killed us from fear.”_  Luka was the first to speak while Nino was running to tell a doctor that the patient had woken up.

_"One day?"_  Emilie noticed how Adrien worried about something.  _"What time is it?"_

_"It's midday"_. Kim responds.

Emilie again sees Adrien's worried face. Did he think the accident was very serious?

_"So yesterday she waited...?"_

Luka's eyes widened as if he had noticed something, yet Emilie said nothing.

_"Oh no! Do you think she was waiting all night for a ChatNoir...?"_

_“Miss Noir? You just got up from a coma, why did she...? The event! We should have warned her...”_

Emilie turned to see her husband, who didn't understand the conversation much either. The two exchanged glances and decided to go out for a while to finish the hospital documentation.

_"What are they talking about? They mentioned a girl, could it be his girlfriend?”_ Emilie whispered excitedly.

_“Adrien with a girlfriend? Have you ever seen him close with a girl? That boy is getting married when he's old.”_ Gabriel quickly dismissed the idea.

_“And whose fault will it be about his lack of social interaction? Although I'm not sure, they called her Miss Noir. And who is ChatNoir?”_ The lady remained interested.

_“I'm sure it is one of the names they use in those games. Now young people choose very rare names. Last time someone passed me a book by an author named Hawk Moth, another day I found one called Papillon... Strange names right?"_

Emilie found her husband's words logical, but she kept hoping for some feminine existence in her son's life.

_"But if Adrien is ChatNOIR... Miss Noir?"_

Gabriel shakes his hand denying again.  _“It must be another person who plays under that name. It is Adrien we are talking about."_

She rolls her eyes.  _“Yes, Adrien. Your son. Our son."_

The two laughed and left the subject when they reached the documentation table.

Returning to the present, Emilie again considers the idea that her son is interested in a girl, but says nothing while admiring her husband with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up preparing coffee.

 

* * *

 

"So, until a few hours ago you weren't interested in shopping... but now the four of us are in a store looking for clothes for you?" Alya asks something confused while choosing a set of clothes for her friend.

"Yes, why the sudden change?" Chloè also asks and then a mischievous smile appears on her face. "Don't tell me... do you have a date?"

"A DATE??!!" Rose screams loudly before the blue-haired could answer.

“N-no! Of course not!” Marinette tries her best not to blush with the idea of the date.  _Oh God! Do I have a date with ChatNoir?!_ Though thoughts like that didn't help the cause. “It's… it's an… interview! I have a job interview!"

Alya gets confused again. "A job interview? But I thought you weren't looking for another job this year.”

"It's just... I received an email from a small company and decided to try again." Marinette reproached herself for not being able to think of better lies. She only prayed not to be asked about the non-existent company she was going to...

“And why so much trouble to buy clothes? Do you need to be so dressed up for an interview?”

"No... it's just that my clothes are already somewhat worn..."

After that Marinette is relieved that none of her friends question her again and concentrate on the clothes.

"Exactly what are we looking for?" Alya asks.

"Something that I wear in classes too, I'll go after my test in the morning."

"You just reminded me!" Rose says excitedly again "Tomorrow afternoon there will be another men's basketball game, the last of this semester. It's Science vs. Language, are we going?”

“That's not a question! Obviously, we are.” Chloè responds as if it was common sense while looking at the section of the dresses. “At the end of the semester, the last years always appear in the games, especially all the handsome ones! They have already confirmed that Adrien is going to play too.”

"Speaking of Adrien, did you talk to Nino?" Marinette asks the redhead.

Alya smiles back. “Yes, it seems that Adrien had an accident but it was nothing serious and that is why he could not communicate with me. Things with the company also seem to be under control.”

Marinette is relieved to hear the answer, but Chloè interrupts to ask her about attending the match. She would meet ChatNoir at midday, she would surely have time to go to support her division in the match. She confirms it and her friends are satisfied.

"Then we have to look for something with which you stand out." Alya gets excited while searching through the clothes of all sections. "Most likely, all the beauties attend to see Adrien and the other seniors, we can't let the beauty of our department stay behind the others."

Marinette sighs when she listens to her friend. She didn't want to impress or stand out in the game, but who told her to ask these three for advice...

“This one!” Marinette looks at Chloè who is holding a red dress. And a large neckline. And a cut in the skirt.

"That's a bit..." She didn't have time to complain when suddenly she was being quickly pushed into the fitting room.

 

* * *

 

"I'm a genius." Chloè says when Marinette comes out of the dressing room with her clothes on.

“For the first time, I agree with you.” Alya says while admiring what she sees.

"Marinette, the dress looks like it was made for you." Rose said the first comment about the red dress.

Marinette, on the other hand, felt embarrassed by what her friends had made her wear. "I think it's too much." The color of the dress was pretty but very striking, the cleavage was something she didn't wear and the cut on the skirt was something she  _definitely_ wouldn't wear on her own accord. "I won't go out with this."

Her friends put a face on her. "But it looks beautiful, what don't you like?"

"It's nice but, isn't there anything else... conservative?"

Her friends stare at her without believing what she is saying.

"I have to go to an exam first and then give an interview, I'm not going to party."

Alya sighs and accepts Marinette's conditions. "Ok. Please, can you help us find something more  _conservative_ for the lady?” The redhead turns to refer to the lady who is assisting them. The assistant looks at them strangely for a second but then goes to look for more “conservative” clothes.

In the dressing room for the second time, Marinette tries on a semi-elegant white T-shirt and a light aquamarine short skirt. This time she felt more comfortable with the set of clothes.

"How is it possible that you look so good even in ordinary clothes?" Alya said the first comment.

“You don't look bad, it also suits all the activities of your day.” Chloè agrees with her friend.

Rose looks just as excited. “You look pretty, Mari. If you let your hair down I think it would look even better.”

“Well, it's decided then. I'll take this one.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, the four girls left the dormitories together and headed to the faculty building. It was fifteen to ten and they were lucky to start the day going together as a group.

"Well, without realizing the four of us are wearing a skirt." Rose pointed out.

Marinette hadn't realized until that moment. Since she had been distracted by the encounter with Chat, she had only dressed in what she bought the day before and had followed her friends. But now that they looked at each other, the four were in skirts.

"I think Marinette infected us and we dressed up a little more today." The redhead laughs.

Rose laughs too. "We look like those popular girl groups from the movies!"

A few minutes before ten, the girls arrive at the building and say goodbye to go to their respective classes. Marinette arrives in her classroom and tries to forget at least for that moment a certain kitten, to pass the exam. There are some comments that those around her say about her change of clothes, but she doesn't have time to pay attention to them. Once the teacher tells them that they can start, the blue-haired blocks any thoughts that may distract her and begins to solve the exam.

It seems that she studied enough for the exam because when Marinette finishes she still has half an hour left. As she sees that it is the first to finish, she decides to review the exam before submitting it. After another fifteen minutes, Marinette decides to hand over the exam when she finds no mistakes and rushed out of the room.

The blue-eyed girl realizes her accelerated pace and decides to go to gate 3 calmly since it is a little earlier than what she agreed with ChatNoir. Or rather, what she agreed. She was really nervous. She was going to meet ChatNoir, her partner in the game, her husband. She thought about what she should say first, how to greet or exchange names. And now that she thought about it,  _how could they recognize each other?_  She had Chat's number but she had no phone. They didn't even agree on how they would dress to know who they were waiting for or looking for. Although it was a little late for that, she had already reached the 3rd gate, so she decided to wait at the small bridge.

She began to see her surroundings to calm down a little and saw that there were not many people nearby. She recognized some professors drinking coffee on some benches in the distance and some art students drawing the landscape in silence. There was no one near her until she saw a figure approaching the end of the bridge under a tree. With some curiosity, Marinette pokes her head and tries to notice the person.

And it is nothing less than Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste dressed in his typical black pants and white shirt.

Bewitched for a moment, Marinette quickly takes her eyes off the prince from the campus. What a coincidence that he was there too.  _Would he be waiting for someone too? It looks like he is. Should I go say hello?_  Marinette thought about it but her body had already begun to move towards the blond and it was already obvious that she was approaching him.  _But what do I tell him? Hello? What a coincidence in seeing you?_ By the time Marinette got to where he was standing the girl had no choice but to say the first thing that came to her mind.

“Oh, good morning. What a coincidence to meet you here.”  _Well Marinette, now he's going to think you're a freak… at least you didn't stutter._

"It's not a coincidence." Marinette looks up surprised by that answer. "I was waiting for you."

The blue-haired didn't react for a few seconds without being able to understand. As she watched the blond she noticed how a smile formed on his lips. "This time I wasn't late, Ladybug."

With such a statement, Marinette's eyes widened to the point that they began to hurt. "Chat... Noir?"

The green-eyed young man keeps smiling and this time he turns his body a little before continuing to speak. "It's noon. Do you want to go to a restaurant I know?”

Marinette, still surprised, can't find the words to answer and just nods. The blond turns and begins to point the way. The two starts moving, but then Marinette stays still for a minute thinking.  _This is unreal, we might have been confused. What if another ChatNoir comes looking for me?_ _What if I am not here?_

Adrien can notice Marinette's internal discussion and decides to speak again. "Do you like Asian food, milady?"

"Mi...lady?" Marinette reacts at the nickname only used by ChatNoir, her kitten. The two of them look at each other for a few seconds and Marinette comes to understand that yes, he really is Chat.

In response, she smiles shyly and hurries to walk beside him, and the two continue on their way in comfortable silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the long-awaited meeting. I know you want more, but don't worry, this is just the beginning. What awaits these two? Thanks to all your support, your comments always make my day. Last week I finished with my partial exams and I hope that the next chapter will come up soon. If you want to see Marinette's clothes you can go to my Twitter or Wattpad (for the ones who read in FF or AO3), where I always upload pictures and some spoilers. What do you think of the chapter? Your comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of Online Smiles so the updates will be after the spanish ones. I read "A Slight Smile is Very Charming"a few years ago and wathched the drama again when came out in Netflix. I highly recomend them!


End file.
